Cute Cute Puppy Boy!
by Tattooed Doll
Summary: Al intentar escapar de su casa, por cuarta vez en el mes, Killua encuentra en las cercanías de la mansión un pequeño y herido cachorro, y solo para enfurecer a su familia decide cuidar de él... excepto que había un insignificante detalle con el que no contaba: ¡¿Qué hacía ese niño desnudo en su cama, a su lado y abrazándolo?
1. ¿Nueva mascota?

Como siempre, primero se saluda: ¡Hola a todos! He aquí con una nueva historia, un poco más corta de lo que los tengo acostumbrados. ¡Pero! Esta historia es muy pero muy especial ¿Por qué? ¡Porque es para una personita especial! Quiero dedicar este fic a una chica llamada _**Kieku**_ que está en **Tumblr** y un día curioseando sus dibujos, encontré algunos que estaban basados en mis fic y morí de amor *w*. Así que, si estás leyendo esto ¡quiero que sepas que este fic es dedicado a ti!

_**Disclaimer:**_ Ningún personaje que aquí aparezca me pertenece, todos son propiedad de su respectivo dueño.

**Advertencia:** **_ Yaoi. Lemon, (+18), Semi-AU, Puppy!Gon._**

* * *

><p>Tres pasos.<p>

Tres simples pasos.

Solo había dado tres pasos antes de detenerse por completo. ¿Y por qué motivo? Por una presencia conocía que sintió en los alrededores. ¿Para qué seguir caminando? Si antes de que intentase escapar de allí, alguno de los sirvientes terminaría por encontrarlo e impedirle cualquier plan de escape.

―¿Tú también me seguirás? Aún no he abandonado las cercanías de la mansión.

―Gotoh-san… me ha pedido que hable con usted antes de que decida hacer algo.

La sonrisa en su rostro decayó. _«Al menos tengo el consuelo que nadie me arrastrará hasta la casa. »_ Metió ambas manos en los bolsillos y miró por encima de su hombro a la joven. ―Es decir, darme una advertencia ¿verdad?—. No obtuvo una respuesta y continuó. —Eso no cambia nada.

El muchacho volvió a caminar, sin importarle que la joven lo contemplara fijamente. Él ya había tomado una decisión y no iba a cambiar: se iría. Se escaparía de esa aburrida casa y viviría su vida como se le venga en gana. ¡Nada de ni nadie iba a impedírselo!

Bueno… o al menos ese era el plan original.

―Killua-sama. Su madre lo está buscando, está muy preocupada por usted. ―mencionó con una sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro—. Por favor, regrese a la mansión.

_«Ignórala. Ignórala. »_ Se decía a sí mismo. ¡Y es que tenía que hacerlo! Debía ignorar a ese aprendiz de mayordomo porque si no, y lo sabía muy bien, terminaría escuchándola; Killua Zoldyck no era tonto y lo que menos quería era fracasar en su plan de escape. _«Ignórala. ¡Vamos, ignórala y sigue adelante! »_ Frenó abruptamente su marcha al ver a la sirvienta a solo unos metros de distancia, notando que ésta se interponía en el camino. _«Maldita sea. »_ Apretó los dientes manteniendo esa expresión seria en el rostro. —Canary… —murmuró su nombre en un claro tono de enojo.

Ella sonrió nerviosamente. —Discúlpeme Killua-sama, pero órdenes son órdenes.

Gritó al sentirse frustrado. —¡Agh! ¡Bien! No me escaparé.

—Killua-sama, asegúrese de regresar a su casa lo antes posible—. Sostuvo detrás de sí su bastón mientras trataba de mantener una expresión calmada en el rostro.

El albino chasqueó la lengua. ―¡Ya entendí! ¡Ya entendí! No tienen que seguirme siempre…―. Chasqueó la lengua al llevar ambas manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón corto. _«Esa maldita loca solo estaba molestándome. »_ Suspiró. ―Iré a casa de inmediato. Puedes volver a tu puesto, Canary…

La castaña asintió sin deshacer esa expresión divertida. —De inmediato, joven maestro.

Sin decir más, Canary desapareció. Después de todo, ella confiaba plenamente en la palabra de su amo; y aunque el albino no deseara admitirlo en voz alta, él también; y si éste decía que regresaría, estaba segura de que lo haría. Por su parte y al momento de estar solo, el muchacho se dejó caer al suelo mientras un largo suspiro brotaba de sus labios.

Adiós a su ansiada huida.

Hola a su intento fallido número seis de escape.

Entrecerró sus ojos, dejando que su mirada azulina se clavara sobre el cielo nublado. _«Malditos sean todos. »_ Pensó para sus adentros, obviando que el frío suelo hacía contacto contra su piel desnuda. _«Han estado molestándome todo el mes… »_ Hizo una mueca de asco ante los recuerdos del último tiempo:

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Antes de que diera un paso más, Killua se vio atrapado en un círculo de mayordomos armados. Todos ellos con una mirada seria en el rostro. Estaba atrapado, sin escapatoria; no es como si no pudiera huir de allí, pero sería una tarea difícil.

Al menos no madre no había ido por él.

Todavía.

Una de los funcionarios, Tsubone, dio un paso hacia adelante ─con la sola intención de aproximarse al niño─ con una expresión serena en el rostro. Dio una breve mirada al menor antes de inclinarse en señal de respeto.

—Por favor joven maestro Killua, regrese a la mansión. Su madre está muy preocupada por usted. —dijo Tsubone manteniendo una mano en el lado izquierdo de su pecho.

El albino intentó replicar, sin embargo, entendió que cualquier cosa dicha por él sería usado en su contra y su familia no tardaría demasiado en intervenir. Bufó bajando la mirada al suelo y llevo ambas manos al interior de los bolsillos de su pantalón, y manteniendo la boca cerrada dio media vuelta para comenzar a caminar rumbo a la mansión; no sin antes empujar a algún sirviente para pasar.

Unos minutos después.

—Tch. Detesto esto. —masculló en medio del silencio incomodo, sintiendo plenos deseos de asesinarlos a todos; en caso contrario, a él mismo.

Después de todo, no era para agradable ser escoltado ─y rodeado─ por más de veinte personas.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Volteó su rostro hacia atrás. —¡DEJA DE SEGUIRME MIKE!

El grito agudo del futuro heredero de la familia Zoldyck se escuchó hasta en el más recóndito lugar; parecía ser que no hubo ni un ser viviente que no haya oído ese grito; ¡pero él no tenía miedo! Claro que no. No le temía a la bestia, más no iba a negar

Mike, el enorme perro de color purpura y perro guardián de la mansión, corría velozmente detrás del albino. ¿Por qué? Muy sencillo: uno de sus amos le dio la orden de que atrapase a Killua.

—¡YA DEJA DE SEGUIRME, ESTÚPIDO PERRO! —gritó sin dejar de correr; si disminuía su velocidad, esa mendiga mascota sería capaz de alcanzarlo.

Unas cuantas zancadas más y abriendo el hocico, atrapó al niño. ¡Nada más con su boca! Meciendo su cola de un lado al otro, trotó en dirección a la mansión, porque su esfuerzo tendría una buena recompensa; mientras tanto, el niño luchaba por escabullirse de las fauces de aquella bestia. Solo bastaron unos minutos para que terminara rindiéndose y esperar a que Mike lo escupiera.

Cuando Killua fue devuelto a su hogar tenía una sola meta en mente: quitarse esa sustancia viscosa del cuerpo.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Había saltado por una ventana desde un tercer piso; estaba más que claro que no temía quebrarse alguno que otro hueso, porque sabía muy bien que eso no sucedería; decidió cambiar de táctica, y escapar en dirección al norte…

Pero no espero aterrizar en los brazos de uno de los mayordomos.

Parpadeó. —¿Pero qué…? —murmuró sorprendido, al borde de comenzar a balbucear.

—Killua-sama, será mejor que regrese de inmediato a su habitación. En cualquier instante comenzará a llover. —dijo con tranquilidad, para luego depositar al niño en el suelo; al ver la mueca de disgusto en el rostro del albino fingió no haberse percatado de ello, solo para que él no se sintiese avergonzado.

Chasqueó la lengua y volteó su rostro hacia cualquier dirección. —Bien. —replicó de mala gana—. Nee Gotoh.

—¿Sí, Killua-sama?

—Llévame un postre a la habitación.

—De inmediato.

**_-.-.-.-.-.-_**

**_-.-.-.-.-.-_**

Una pequeña vena comenzó a palpitar en su frente.

Esas imágenes en su cabeza solo aumentaron su cólera. Estaba furioso ¡Oh sí! Claro que lo estaba, y por cada segundo transcurrido su furia aumentaba; Killua cerró sus ojos y dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro. Sin mucho esfuerzo, se levantó del suelo con un ágil salto para luego comenzar a limpiar las manchas de tierra de sus vestimentas ─ya que una de las cosas que más odiaba era estar sucio─, y al momento en que su tarea se vio finalizada sonrió complacido.

Más esa expresión no duró demasiado.

Basto con recordar si situación para que otras emociones se apoderaran de él.

―Tch. Se suponía que el escape sería perfecto; Kill esto, Kill aquello. No te escapes. No intentes cortarme la garganta. Suelta ese veneno. Ya deja de tratar de electrocutarme con tu Kanmuru. ―decía tratando ─en vano─ de imitar las voces de su familia—. No me dejan ser yo mismo en esa familia

El peli-blanco bufó molesto pateando una roca al azar, mantuvo su expresión molesta, junto con el pequeño puchero en sus labios, y siguió el camino que lo llevaba hasta su casa. ¡Cuánto odiaba ese condenado camino! Como si no lo conociera de memoria, si hasta hace unos días atrás se encontraba en este mismo lugar; y por el mismo motivo que el día de hoy.

Sus labios se torcieron en una mueca de disgusto.

_«Solo quiero irme de aquí. »_ Pensó al borde de la histeria. Detuvo sus pasos abruptamente, se jaló de los cabellos y tomó una gran bocanada de aire. _«¡¿Acaso es mucho pedir?! »_ Infló sus mejillas hasta que adquirieron un color rosado. _«Seis intentos. ¡Seis! ¿Qué no entienden las indirectas? No quiero estar aquí… »_ Mordió su labio inferior por unos momentos, más luego optó por calmarse; no le servía de nada el dejarse llevar por sus emociones.

Con sus manos se cubrió parte del rostro mientras negaba con la cabeza, ahogando, además, otro fuerte grito de frustración.

—Malditos sean todos. —masculló en un tono grave, sin deshacer su postura.

Pero algo, o más bien un sonido, logró hacer que se moviera.

_«¿Uh? ¿Y eso? »_ Bajó las manos, hasta dejar que sus ojos estuvieran libres, y posó su mirada en toda dirección posible, en busca de aquel ruidito que llamó su atención. _«¿Habrá sido mi imaginación? »_ Pensó sin estar seguro de sí mismo. ¡Pero no! Si había escuchado perfectamente ese sonido ¡lo hizo! Estaba seguro de que sea lo que sea que haya ocasionado ese sonido se encontraba cerca, aunque no pudiera encontrarlo, ¡sabía que estaba cerca!

¡Y allí estaba otra vez!

_«Mendigo sonido que no te encuentro. »_ Frunció el entrecejo a la par que una mueca aparecía en su rostro. Por un lado quería rendirse, pero por el otro deseaba encontrar lo que generaba el sonido; estaba actuando de manera contradictoria. Cosa muy rara en él; y de pronto, otro ruido apareció. Uno que fácilmente Killua podía reconocer. _«¿Son… latidos? »_ Volteó su cuerpo entero y continuó buscando.

Sus pies se movieron por sí solos, llevándolo hacia el lugar en donde creía que se encontraba el causante. Y así fue… Oculto entre unos arbustos, el muchacho encontró lo que tanto deseaba hallar: el causante del ruido.

_Y eso era un animal._

Un pequeño cachorro, de color negro y marrón, acobijado por las ramas y hojas húmedas. Soltando algunos quejiditos y lloriqueos mientras temblaba de frío.

_«Esto es… »_ —… un perrito. —completó en voz alta pero en un tono bajo de voz. Con un poco de cuidado, logró sujetarlo por los costados al animal y acunarlo en sus brazos—. ¿Esta cosa hacia ruido?—. Dos de sus dedos acariciaron la cabeza del cachorro, ganándose un gruñido ronco para nada aterrador. _«Parece que está desafiándome. »_ Pensó sin poder controlar la sonrisa que deseaba escapar.

Esa tranquilidad en el albino terminó por desaparecer al percatarse del estado del perro: tenía múltiples cortes y heridas, todas ellas abiertas. La sangre seca y manchas de tierra impregnadas en su pelaje oscuro. ¿Cómo pudo terminar en ese estado? Por el tipo de cortes y la hinchazón que tenía en alguno de ellos, esto debía ser obra de un tercero… Otra duda apareció en él ¿Quién habría lastimado a este cachorro? Tal vez él era un asesino despiadado, sin escrúpulos y toda la cosa, pero nunca mataba animales… o al menos, eso era lo que recordaba.

El cachorro necesitaba atención y pronto.

Pero el niño se encontraba en un dilema.

¿Debía o no ayudar al perro? Sí accedía a hacerlo, tendría que curar sus heridas por quien sabe cuánto tiempo y evitar que cualquier familiar suyo se percatase de su presencia. ¡Incluso los mayordomos no eran de fiar! Por más que confiase en solo dos personas, ni ellos debían saberlo… eso significaría muchos problemas para Killua.

Y no tenía la paciencia, el humor, o auto-control, para soportarlo.

_«No, no es buena idea llevarte a casa. »_ Era plenamente consciente de lo que le podrían hacer al animal si lo descubrían. Tanto su madre, como su hermano mayor, podrían matarlo. _«Además, se molestaran… aunque esa no es una mala idea. »_

Sonrió.

—En sí, eres muy valiente por haber llegado hasta aquí. No muchos lo consiguen.

Volvió a acariciar al cachorro, pero en esta vez el pequeño animal levantó la cabeza y abrió sus enormes ojos. Y Killua sintió que el aliento se escaba de sus labios…

¡Los ojos del perrito eran muy bellos! Expresivos y brillantes. De un hermoso color almendra, entre un castaño y dorado, se veían tan cálidos y llenos de vida que no tardaron en conmover al peli-plata. ¡Y no solo eso ayudó! El cachorro, a pesar de estar gravemente herido, meció su cola de un lado hacia el otro al ver que el humano le estaba contemplado y en un gesto de felicidad lamió algunos pálidos dedos.

Aquella acción le hizo sonrojar como nunca antes en su vida. —¡Y-ya ba-basta! E-es vergonzoso… —murmuró en una especie de mohín y con los ojos azules cubiertos por un brillo extraño; ¿esa lamida contaba como muestra de afecto? Porque Killua no recibía muchas muestras de cariño por parte de su familia y no es que él esperara que alguien hiciera lo mismo que el cachorro; pero a pesar de sus quejas, el perro no se detuvo—. ¡O-oye!—. Lo tomó por los costados, levantándolo hasta que quedase a la altura de su rostro. —Dije que ya basta…

Sin embargo, lo único que recibió como respuesta fue un lengüetazo en la nariz por parte del cachorro.

**_¡¿Era posible que se sonrojara con tanta facilidad?!_**

_«Estúpido pulgoso. »_ Desvió la mirada de inmediato, ignorando ─o al menos eso pretendía─ la concentración de calor en sus mejillas pálidas. Al ver el bostezo ajeno, lo acunó en sus brazos una vez más y sonrió débilmente sin dejar de acariciarlo; nunca antes, salvo con su querida Alluka, había tratado a alguien con tanto cuidado. Y se sentía… muy bien; _«Es lindo. »_ Pensó complacido al sentir el pequeño y cálido cuerpecito contra su pecho.

Un estruendoso relámpago interrumpió el conmovedor silencio.

El joven Zoldyck elevó la mirada al cielo. El firmamento no tardo en oscurecerse, pero durante breves segundos era iluminado por los relámpagos, la fría brisa apareció y el inconfundible aroma de la lluvia hizo acto de presencia; eso no era bueno. El tiempo se acababa y el albino debía determinar su accionar.

Y lo hizo.

Killua se decidió.

Dejó al cochorro en el suelo, con mucho cuidado y delicadeza, para sacarse de encima la camisa blanca y envolver con ella el cuerpo del animal, solo así nadie podría verle. Volvió a tomarlo en brazos y corrió hacia la mansión lo más rápido que pudo, lo que sus piernas le dieron; porque sabía que si utilizaba su Nen llamaría la atención de todos; teniendo en mente el objetivo de salvar a la criaturita en sus brazos.

Iba a ayudar a ese cachorro.

Y no solo para molestar a su familia ─esa era una tonta excusa y él lo sabía─, sino porque ese animal era especial. Lo conservaría, haría todo lo posible por tenerlo a su lado; y también, mataría a cualquier que se atreva a lastimarlo…

Porque ese perrito sería **_SU_** mascota.

Ahora tenía un motivo para quedarse en la mansión, pero a la vez, tenía otro motivo para irse de allí lo más pronto posible.

.

.

.

Como si de un milagro del cielo se tratase, Killua consiguió pasar desapercibido por todos los sirvientes y antes de tentar a la suerte, se metió lo más rápido que pudo a su habitación; podría decirse, que al fin estaba a salvo.

―Se veía como si no hubiera nadie aquí. ―pensó en voz alta al recordar los solitarios y deshabitados pasillos por los cuales transitó. Bajó la vista hasta sus brazos y dejó al descubierto la cabeza del cachorro―. No te preocupes… solo, espera un poco más. Enseguida curaré tus heridas.

Con mucho cuidado, dejó cachorro sobre las sabanas y buscó los utensilios necesarios para curarlo; en todos sus años de entrenamiento, había adquirido amplios conocimientos en primeros auxilios, después de todo, nadie de su familia iba a ayudarlo a sanar sus heridas; fue una tarea difícil, ya que el animal no dejaba de moverse y quejarse ¡Hasta parecía estar llorando! Mas Killua decidió hacer oídos sordos y terminar con su labor, ya podría lloriquear luego, cuando estuviera a salvo y con todas sus vendas puestas.

Suspiró aliviado al cortar el último vendaje.

Y recién ahí pudo ver con detenimiento las heridas: tres cortes en su pata delantera izquierda, dos en la pata trasera derecha, golpes en el estómago y el peor de todos era el corte profundo en el lomo. No tuvo otra alternativa que coserlo para detener el sangrado, aunque eso solo hizo que el perro llorara más que con las otras heridas.

Rascó la cabeza de su mascota. _«Ahora solo debo esperar a que te recuperes. »_ Pensaba sin apartar la mirada del can.

Con el correr de las horas su preocupación aumentó.

Rechazó la cena y se negó rotundamente bajar al comedor, alegando que no deseaba compartir algún momento con su familia; y esas palabras no estaban muy alejadas de la verdad; nadie replicó a ello. Era como si ya estuvieran "acostumbrados" a las rabietas del muchacho.

Killua se acostó bajó las sabanas, no sin antes depositar al cachorro en un almohadón y acercarlo lo más posible a él, volteó todo su cuerpo, recostándose de lado frente al animal. El cachorro bostezó y volvió a acurrucarse. Ese accionar solo hizo sonrojar levemente al albino, nunca antes había visto algo tan tierno y lindo.

_«Bueno, Alluka no cuenta. Este es otro tipo de ternura. »_ Llegó a la conclusión. Se acomodó metiéndose más bajo las sabanas, al punto de que éstas le cubrían parte del rostro y con algo de atrevimiento, estiró una de sus manos para rozar la cabeza de la criatura más se contuvo al final y dejó caer la palma de su mano sobre el colchón. _«Me estoy volviendo loco por esta cosa. »_ Frunció el entrecejo ante el calor que sentía en su rostro.

Nadie imaginaría que un asesino pudiera preocuparse tanto por una vida ajena.

―Buenas noches pulgoso.

Estaba seguro que había oído un gruñido por lo bajo, y no pudo evitar sonreír; era la primera vez, que dormía tan plácidamente y más con una sonrisa en el rostro.

_._

_._

Si había algo a lo que Killua estaba acostumbrado, eso era dormir hasta altas horas del mediodía. Pero, tal parece que esa manía no se cumpliría el día de hoy.

Logró distinguir algunos sonidos, sin embargo, para él era como si se encontrasen en la lejanía. Aun medio dormido, apretó los ojos con fuerza y se acurrucó más en la cama. ¿Era su impresión o todo se sentía más cálido? Como si, algo estuviera rodeándolo en un abrazo; no había tenido muchos abrazos en la vida que digamos, mas no iba a negar que todos sus conocimientos sobre "cariño" los había aprendido en la televisión y las novelas que leía; ¡daba igual la respuesta. Se acurrucó más y más, buscando calor y comodidad. ¡Y vaya que la encontró! No tenía deseos de moverse por nada del mundo.

Solo esperaba que nadie lo molestara…

―Buenos días, amo Killua.

Un gruñido por lo bajo brotó de sus labios. ¡¿Acaso era tan difícil de entender que no deseaba ser molestado?! Todo por culpa de esos sirvientes no podría tener sus catorce horas de sueño… que desconsiderados.

_«Luego me aseguraré de que los despidan. »_ Pensó sin tener la más mínima intención por moverse. Casi ronroneó por el delicioso calor que sentía a su alrededor, mas esa expresión de goce terminó por desaparecer al recordar cierto detalle. _«¡Ah! ¡El perro pulgoso! »_ En un rápido movimiento, logró zafarse de su cálido refugio y tratar de esconder al mendigo cachorro.

Al momento en que sus ojos azules se posaron sobre una mirada conocida, todo su cuerpo se congelo.

¿Realmente estaba viendo lo que estaba viendo?

Porque… estaba seguro de haber visto esos ojos antes.

Ver al otro muchacho despierto le entusiasmó. ―¡Amo Killua! ―gritó animadamente un niño de la misma edad del albino, para luego ─y con total impunidad─ lanzarse a los brazos de éste. En un amoroso y fuerte abrazo―. ¡Muy buenos días amo Killua!

Por su parte, Killua no lograba salir de su letargo. Parpadeó una y otra vez hasta sentir sus parpados pesados. Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza y tomó una pequeña respiración, contó mentalmente hasta cinco y dejó escapar el resto de aire.

_«¿Esto es un sueño… verdad? »_ Aun estando preso en los brazos de aquel desconocido; que cabe aclarar, aprieta muy fuerte; logró bajar una de sus manos hasta su propio vientre y pellizco con sus dedos una porción de piel. Dolió, y mucho, pero ello no le hizo despertar de su ¿pesadilla? «Oh Dios mío. Es real ¡El malditamente real! »

―¿E-e-eh? ¿Q-qué…? ―balbuceaba como un idiota; y no estaba muy lejos de acercarse.

Ignoró olímpicamente aquellas palabras. ―Oooh, el amo Killua huele muy bien. ―dijo en una especie de ronroneo, algo muy extraño en él―. Es muy dulce el aroma. A Gon le gusta. ―pensaba en voz alta mientras su cola castaña se mecía de un lado hacia el otro y el oji-azul le miraba sorprendido.

**_Un momento..._**

_«¿C-co-cola? »_ El albino, usando una fuerza descomunal, lo tomó por los hombros y empujó al muchacho a la cama. _«¿E-e-era una cola? ¡No, no, no, no! No puede ser. Debo seguir soñando ¡sí eso es! » _Talló sus ojos con fuerza, una, dos, hasta tres veces hasta que se decidió volver la vista. Y sí, efectivamente, había un muchacho en su cama.

**_Un muchacho completamente desnudo._**

―¿Amo Killua? ¿Se encuentra bien?―. Inclinó la cabeza hacia uno de sus costados al ver el rostro confundido del peli-blanco. Aun su cola no dejaba de moverse, y por más que estuviera preocupado, la expresión juguetona no desaparecía de su rostro.

Sentía como el sudor frío descendía por su frente y parte de la nuca. Aquella imagen le superaba: un niño de su edad, de cabello negro con las puntas verdes, piel morena y brillantes ojos almendra le estaba siguiendo con la mirada, manteniendo una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Que ese extraño estuviera desnudo y en su cama no era lo que más le sorprendía ¿Ah no? ¡Pues claro que no! Lo que más dejaba sin aliento a Killua era ver esa cola y esas orejas castañas… pues… moverse.

―Amo Killua… me está preocupando. ―decía en un tono bajo, posando sus ojos en todo el cuerpo de su dueño.

Gateó hasta donde se encontraba el albino más éste, por simple instinto o porque no sabía qué hacer, retrocedió gracias al impulso de sus manos hasta que su espalda chocó contra la cabecera de la cama; Killua pensaba que estaba condenado, bien condenado; el pelinegro posó una de sus manos sobre el pecho ajeno, sintiendo el constante golpeó del corazón, mantuvo sus ojos color castaños fijos en esa mirada azulina y comenzó a aproximar su rostro más y más, hasta que una mínima distancia los separaba a ambos.

―…E-e-espera… ―murmuró en un hilo de voz, sintiendo que cada palabra desaparecía en su garganta; sentir el cálido aliento sobre sus labios… era más de lo que podía soportar. ¿Pero qué demonios le sucedía?

Y sin previo aviso llego… bueno, llego aquello que Killua no se esperaba.

Un húmedo y mojado lengüetazo en todo el rostro por parte del moreno.

El albino se tensó por completo, sin saber cómo reaccionar, y fue mucho peor cuando el otro niño se alejó y por su rostro continuaba cayendo las gotas de la espesa saliva; eso había sido… la experiencia más asquerosa que había tenido en la vida. Y por lejos…

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, el pelinegro se abalanzó una vez más a él y lo abrazó como si el mañana no existiera. Sintió como escondía la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello y aspiraba su aroma como si esa actitud fuera la más normal del mundo. El joven Zoldyck bajó la mirada y vio como esa, ¡esa cola! se mecía de un lado al otro a gran velocidad, sus propias manos quedaron en el aire, a los costados del extraño y no tenía ni la más remota idea de que hacer.

―¡U-un momento! ¡Ey! ¡Deja de olerme!―. Con algo de esfuerzo, logró separar ese cuerpo del suyo. ―¿Q-qu… quién eres t-tú? ―preguntó con dificultad, tratando de no sonrojarse más de la cuenta; que ese desconocido estuviera desnudo le ponía los vellos de punta.

Sus labios se curvaron en una dulce sonrisa. ―Soy yo, amo Killua. ¡Gon!

―¿G-Gon? ―repitió_. «Pero… yo no conozco ningún Gon. »_ Pensaba para sí.

―¡Sí! ¡Gon!

―B-bien… G-Gon… ¿q-qué ha-haces aquí?

―¿Uh? ¡Usted me trajo aquí!

―¿Yo? Ahora sí que estás demente. Yo no te traje aquí.

―¡Sí lo hizo!

Bien. El muchacho era un idiota, además de un pervertido; tendría que deshacerse rápido de él. ―¿Ah sí? ¿Y cuándo fue, genio? Ilumíname. ―dijo en un tono de broma mientras una de sus manos se escondía sigilosamente bajo las sabanas, solo para convertir sus dedos en filosas garras.

El moreno infló sus mejillas. ―¡Ayer por la tarde! Antes de que comenzara a llover. ―respondió en un tono serio―. Curó mis heridas ¿lo ve?―. Levantó su brazo izquierdo, enseñando las cicatrices. ―Cuando cambio de forma, todos los cortes se curan por sí solos ¡hasta parece magia! Pero… que usted me haya vendado fue de mucha ayuda, siempre tardo algunos días en sanar. ―decía al rascar nerviosamente su cabeza, sacando la lengua al final.

Killua estaba desconcertado. ¿Dónde había conocido a este lunático? _«No lo entiendo… al único que ayude ayer fue… »_ Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al entender lo que sucedía. ―… el pulgoso…―. Levanto las sabanas y lo único que encontró fueron los vendajes que le había puesto al animal.

―¡No tengo pulgas!

―¿D-dónde….?

―Amo Killua ¿se siente bien? Está más pálido que ayer.

Golpeó suavemente la mano que se aproximaba hacia él y miró horrorizado al moreno. ¿Ese extraño era… el… el perrito?

Uno de sus dedos señalaba al pelinegro mientras su boca permanecía ligeramente abierta. ―T-t-t-tú…

El nerviosismo del albino le conmovió. ―Amo Killua. Mi nombre es Gon… muchas gracias por haberme ayudado. Estoy muy agradecido con usted. ―decía en un tono amable, inclinándose en señal de respeto―. Ninguno de mis otros amos fue amable conmigo, pero, espero que usted y yo nos llevemos bien. ―al decir eso último, volvió a abrazar al albino. Pero esta vez, de una manera más dulce.

Que ese extraño, o mejor dicho Gon, lo atrapara entre sus brazos fue de lo más incómodo. Por no decir otro tipo de expresión…

―¿C-cómo… sabes mi no-nombre? ―preguntó al fin, sonrojándose más en el proceso.

Rió por lo bajo ante la actitud tímida del albino. ―Aunque mi cuerpo estuviera lastimado mi oído funciona muy bien. Escuché que distintas personas lo llamaban de esa manera y deduje que ese era su nombre ¿estoy equivocado?―. Alejó su rostro para verle. ―Killua-sama es muy amable. Y sus brazos son muy cálidos, desearía que me abrace de esa manera siempre…

En menos de tres segundos, el rostro de volvió rojo. ¡Más de lo que alguna vez hubiera recordado!

―¡S-su-su-suéltame!

―¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

―¡N-no digas cosas así! E-es vergonzoso…

―¿Ser honesto es vergonzoso?

―N-no. Digo sí… quiero decir ¡Agh! T-tú haces que se-sea vergonzoso…

Un llamado a la puerta interrumpió la _"conversación"._

―Killua-sama ¿está despierto? ―preguntó uno de los mayordomos más fieles de la familia Zoldyck.

_«Ah mierda ¡Es Gotoh! »_ Hasta el más mínimo centímetro de piel se tensó. Estiró sus manos y cubrió la boca del moreno. ―_No digas ni una sola palabra ¿entendido?_ ―decía en un tono tan bajo, que rogaba a que el pelinegro lo haya escuchado.

Verlo asentir con la cabeza le hizo suspirar aliviado… Pero duró por unos segundos.

Estaba en su habitación, con un chico-perro desnudo y llamándolo amo mientras que uno de sus sirvientes, quien lo cuidaba como si fuera su niñero, estaba del otro lado de la puerta.

_¿Cómo se supone que iba a escapar de este embrollo?_

* * *

><p>¡Viva las comedias románticas! (?) Bien. Aclaro que serán <strong><span><em>seis<em>** capítulos. ¡Nos veremos en la próxima actualización! Que ni siquiera sé cuando será, espero sea pronto. Sean pacientes por favor.

Cuídense mucho y un beso enorme.

**Atte:** _Canciones de Cuna._


	2. ¡Que nadie descubra nuestro secreto!

¡Hola, hola, hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Ningún personaje que aquí aparezca me pertenece, todos son propiedad de su respectivo dueño.

**Advertencia:** **_Yaoi. Lemon, (+18), Semi-AU, Puppy!Gon._**

* * *

><p>Killua podía sentir que se quedaba sin aliento.<p>

No era una sensación muy linda que digamos, y mucho menos cuando uno de sus sirvientes esperaba que le dieron permiso para ingresar ¡y no debía olvidar el detalle mayor! Que no estaba solo, un pelinegro, desnudo, con características de perro estaba a su lado babeándole las manos por cubrirle la boca.

Sí.

Este no era un día común en la vida del joven Zoldyck.

_«¿Y ahora qué hago? ¿Qué hago? »_ Repetía una y otra vez en su mente, tratando de ignorar la creciente humedad entre los dedos y la palma de su mano. Centro sus ojos durante apenas un segundo en su acompañante, pero éste solo lo contemplaba un tanto curioso y sin dejar de mecer su cola juguetonamente. _«No creo que él sea de ayuda. »_ Llegó a aquella conclusión soltando un leve y pequeño suspiro; debía pensar en algo ¡y rápido! Si no, estaría completamente perdido… junto con el pelinegro claro.

Una, otra y otra vez llamaron en la entrada.

Gon parpadeó y comenzó a olisquear el ambiente. _«No. No hay ningún peligro. »_ Pensó sintiéndose satisfecho de descubrir que no había peligro alguno. _«…pero, mi amo se ve muy tenso… ¿qué le sucederá? »_ Inclinó su rostro hacia uno de sus costados, en un claro gesto de confusión; deseaba entender al muchacho, pero éste parecía estar metido en su propio mundo.

El albino mordió su labio inferior, titubeando su accionar. ¡¿Por qué en este preciso momento se quedaba sin ideas?! Él era un maestro del escape, un genio sin comparación y ahora… ahora estaba completamente en blanco.

_«Maldita sea mi suerte. »_ La única idea que pareció llegar no lo convención de todo. En breves palabras, estaba perdido; tanto él como el mocoso desnudo a su lado.

Una vez más volvieron a llamar a la puerta. —¿Killua-sama?

El albino se tensó al instante; el moreno por su parte, pudo notar como una expresión felina se posaba en el rostro de su amo y aquello le extrañó. ¿Será que era como él? Por si acaso, continuó observándolo cuidadosamente.

_«Mierda, mierda, mierda. »_ —¿Sí? ¿Q-qué necesitas Gotoh? —preguntó un tanto nervioso _«Maldita sea, tengo que sonar seguro o el sospechará… »_ Se reprendía a sí mismo por no poder calmarse ¡pero ese niño le estaba baboseando toda la mano! _«Esto es un asco… asco. »_

—Amo Killua, le traigo el desayuno. —dijo la persona detrás de la puerta.

Tomó unas cuantas respiraciones antes de responder —¡E-e-espera un momento!—. Miró en todas direcciones, tratando de encontrar el lugar perfecto para esconder al chico-perro._ «¡¿Por qué tuviste que dejar esa apariencia de pulgoso, eh?! »_ Deseó gritar esas palabras, más supo que servían para solucionar el problema.

El moreno tenía su ceño levemente fruncido al notar la expresión del mayor. _«¿Uh? El amo Killua se ve molesto. »_ Pensó. _«Tal vez… pueda hacer algo para levantarle el ánimo… ¿pero qué? » _Trató de idear algún plan que surtiera efecto, pero nada parecía llegar. Hasta que, como si el cielo lo hubiese iluminado, una idea surgió: unas pequeñas muestras de afecto serían la mejor opción para tranquilizar al albino. _«Después de todo… funcionó con mis otros amos. »_ Sonrió internamente ante su idea.

¡Solo espera que su nuevo amo se sintiera feliz!

Sin previo aviso, Gon abrió su boca y atrapó aquellos pálidos dedos.

Killua cubrió su boca, ahogando el grito de sorpresa que brotó de sus labios.

Moviendo su cola de un lado al otro, el pelinegro creyó que ello era una buena señal y comenzó con la segunda parte de su plan. Sujetó con sus manos las muñecas ajenas, evitando que pudiese escapar, cerró sus ojos suavemente y dejó que su lengua recorriese con lentitud cada uno de los dígitos, envolviéndolos o acariciándolos con brevedad, asegurándose de que por cada succión su cavidad húmeda produjera cierto sonidito. Sintió como unos hilos de saliva se escurrían por la comisura de sus labios y descendían por su barbilla, pero no fue motivo suficiente para detener sus acciones.

Su respiración se alteró de golpe y un repentino calor invadió su parte baja. _«¿Qué… hace…? »_ Sentía como su garganta se secaba. Su mirada azulina no podía apartarse de la tentadora imagen, esa boca succionando, tragando su dedo índice y anular, mordiéndolos ligeramente sin hacerle daño. —G-Gon… —murmuró en un tono ronco, sorprendiéndose de como esa imagen era capaz de _elevar_ su temperatura.

Su cola seguía moviéndose mientras sus oídos oían la errática respiración ajena. _«Creo que le gusta. »_ Pensaba cuando uno de sus sentidos percibía un aroma dulce y florar, llegando a la conclusión que pertenecía a su amo. _«Él es el único que huele dulce… mis anteriores amos olían feo…»_

Echando la cabeza hacia atrás, Killua gimió por lo bajo mientras cerraba sus ojos. Aunque no desease admitirlo, le agradaba la sensación de la lengua del moreno envolviendo sus dedos, succionando y mordiendo ligeramente, hasta incluso su mente comenzaba a divagar, imaginando lo que _esa _lengua podría hacer con _otras_ partes de su anatomía.

Gon soltó una de sus manos y con sumo cuidado la posó sobre la pierna ajena, solo para poder adentrarse en el interior de los pantalones cortos azules, rozando con sus dedos callosos la suave piel pálida que no era expuesta. El muslo cremoso de su amo. De pronto, sus ojos castaños se vieron cubiertos por un brillo alegre cuando el mayor soltó una especie de ronroneo ante la caricia. ¡Estaba cumpliendo con su cometido! Su amo Killua se encontraba feliz… y pronto _estallaría_ de felicidad.

El albino rogaba porque continuaran aquellas acciones, hasta que, una parte coherente terminó por reaccionar. _«¡No! »_ gritó en su cabeza, sin notar que había apartado sus manos y empujado al otro niño al suelo. Y cuando lo hizo fue demasiado tarde. _«¡Ah! Mierda. »_ A gatas, se acercó al borde de la cama. —Gon… ¿estás bien?

Cuando pudo apartar su rostro del suelo, respondió: —S-s-sí…

—Shhh. ¿Acaso quieres que nos escuchen? —decía con un dedo cerca de sus labios. Con un ágil e insonoro movimiento, se levantó de la cama y tomó la muñeca del otro niño—. Sígueme y quédate callado…

Sin entender lo que sucedía, Gon asintió y permitió que su amo lo arrastrase hasta otra habitación. Ese detalle le extraño ¿una habitación dentro de otra habitación? ¡Los humanos sí que eran de lo más extraños! O al menos su nuevo amo, que él recordase sus anteriores amos no poseía propiedades como ésta. Y antes de que pudiera indagar, el peli-plata lo lanzó al interior y cerró la puerta tras de sí….

Oh. Eso no lo esperaba ¿acababa de encerrarlo?

Sus orejitas y cola decayeron.

¿Será acaso que había hecho algo mal?

Sus ojitos castaños se vieron empañados por lágrimas y tuvo que morderse la lengua para no comenzar a gimotear, aunque estuviera en unas especie de penitencia su amo se ordenó que guardara silencio. Lo único que deseaba es que el albino no dejara de hablarle.

Killua suspiró al cerrar la puerta del cuarto de baño.

Secó los dedos húmedos con su camisa blanca, arregló su ropa y procuró tener una expresión fresca y relajada en el rostro. _«Actúa normal. Actúa normal. Actúa normal. »_ Se decía a sí mismo, de alguna manera trataba de convencerse. —¿Qué? —dijo con falso malhumor al abrir la puerta.

Gotoh mantenía una expresión tranquila en el rostro. —Buenos días, amo Killua.

Torció la boca en una mueca. —Sí, sí, sí, sí. Buenos días. Deja la comida y vete que quiero seguir jugando. —ultimó cortante, llevando ambos brazos detrás de su cabeza; en una clara pose despreocupada.

El mayordomo asintió de inmediato, rápidamente acomodó los platos sobre la mesa, el albino no tardó en tomar asiento en el sillón ─solo para no llamar la atención─ y comió unas galletas. —Espero que sea de su agrado. —dijo con tranquilidad, y antes de retirarse sus ojos se posaron en la puerta del baño.

El albino era un caso perdido. ¡Solo por comer un poco de chocolate se había olvidado de todo! O mejor dicho, el niño que escondía en la otra habitación.

—Killua-sama. —lo llamó, haciendo que el joven volteara a verlo—. ¿Desea que le prepare el baño? —preguntó en un tono normal; era una simple excusa. Pero una suficiente para descubrir que _era_ lo que se escondía _allí_…

Chasqueó la lengua al terminar de engullir su dulce. —¡¿Eh?! ¿Un baño tan temprano? Ni que hoy hubiera una fiesta aquí. —bromeó cruzándose de brazos a la altura de su pecho—. No, no quiero un baño. Lo haré a la noche. Puedes retirarte, Gotoh.

El sirviente hizo una reverencia final y partió, no sin antes dar una última mirada al cuarto de baño; esa presencia que sintió había desaparecido por completo. Lo único que rogaba es que haya sido su imaginación, y que el joven heredero no se encontrara en peligro por un simple descuido.

El muchacho de ojos azules suspiró al ver que estaba solo una vez más. _«¡Agh! Actúa como mi niñero… »_ Pensaba un tanto molesto al recordar el comportamiento del mayordomo. Antes de tomar otra galleta, oyó un sonido casi imperceptible. _«¿Uh? ¿Y eso? » _Se levantó del sillón, ignorando los deliciosos patillos posados sobre la mesa, y trató de encontrar a lo que sea que causaba el ruido. _«¿Viene del baño? »_

Y la verdad cayó de golpe.

_«¡Ah mierda! ¡Me olvide de Gon! »_ Corrió de inmediato hasta el cuerpo y al abrir la puerta su corazón se estrujó. Esa imagen se partía en dos el alma: Gon estaba arrodillado en el suelo, con ambas manos a la altura de sus ojos, secando las lágrimitas que rodaban por sus mejillas sonrojadas mientras leves gimoteos brotaban de sus labios rosados. _«Mierda… ahora me siento mal. »_ Era como si le hubieran asentado un golpe en el estómago. —Gon…

Las orejitas marrones se elevaron de inmediato y su mirada buscó el rostro ajeno. Sus ojos totalmente empañados se abrieron por la sorpresa. —A-a-amo… Killua…—. Su labio inferior tembló.

_«Oh mierda. »_ Ahora se sentía peor ¡y todo porque el pelinegro le estaba dedicando una mirada tan… tan…! _«Estúpida mirada de perro mojado y asustadizo. »_ Apretó los dientes ante el sonrojo que apareció en sus mejillas. ¡Pero es que no podía evitarlo! Gon le miraba de manera suplicante y con lágrimas en los ojos. Y él no era como su hermano mayor, él sí tenía corazón. —Gon… —volvió a murmurar su nombre—….yo…

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar, el joven de piel morena lo interrumpió. —¡Amo Killua! —gritó sin que sus lágrimas se detuvieran, se levantó de un salto y corrió a los brazos del albino—. Lo extrañé mucho ¡mucho, mucho! —decía mientras que su rabo de pelaje castaño se mecía de un lado al otro.

Su sonrojo se intensificó. Nunca antes le había abrazado con tanta efusividad, o mejor dicho, nunca antes le habían abrazado, y ahora este… ¡Este niño! Envolvía los brazos en torno a su cintura y recostaba el rostro sobre su pecho para continuar llorando.

¿Qué mierda estaba sucediendo?

Una de sus manos temblorosas ascendió hasta la altura de la cabeza ajena y se posaron con delicadeza sobre los cabellos ébanos, acariciándolos con total ternura y cariño. No estaba muy seguro de que se hiciera así. _«Aunque… a Mike le gusta cuando tocas su pelaje. »_ Recordó las veces que jugó con el guardián de la mansión y todas sus reacciones. _«Espero que a él también… »_ Bajó la mirada y vio como esa cola se mecía de un lado al otro, supuso que era una buena señal.

Los gimoteos se detenían a un ritmo pausado, las lágrimas dejaron de aparecer y su cuerpo se relajó. Las caricias que su amo le propinaba eran de lo más relajantes, y no solo ello ayudó a que se calmase, sino también aspirar el dulce aroma del albino. _«El amo Killua es el mejor. »_ Pensó complacido mientras sus labios se curvaban hacia arriba en una sonrisa un tanto boba. _«¡Me gusta mucho, mucho, mucho! »_ Sus orejas se levantaron y su rabo se meció más rápido.

_«Al menos ya se calmó. »_ —Lamento haberte olvidado… es que, temí que Gotoh pudiera encontrarte—. Y allí estaba su encantadora y manipuladora sonrisa; en parte, una parte mínima, su relato era real, pero no tenía por qué darle tantas explicaciones al pelinegro.

Sus ojos almendra brillaron de emoción. _«¡Oh! ¡El amo Killua es tan amable! Se preocupa por mí. »_ Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja no tardó demasiado en aparecer. —No tiene que preocuparse amo Killua, ¡yo estoy bien!—exclamó antes de volver a recostar su rostro contra el pecho del mayor y aspirar nuevamente su perfume; acción que no pasó muy desapercibida por el albino.

_«¿Está oliéndome? »_ El condenado sonrojo no tardó en aparecer. —E-e-eh… y-yo… e-eh…—. Aclaró su garganta para detener el balbuceo. —Antes que nada, me gustaría que hicieras algo por mí.

—¿Algo por usted? ¡Lo que sea amo Killua!

—Precisamente eso.

—¿Eh?

—Eso—. Posó su dedo índice contra la frente morena. —No vuelvas a llamarme amo, no soy tu dueño ni mucho menos trabajas para mí. —dijo con el entrecejo fruncido. _«Además, sería muy raro que… »_ Lo miró de arriba abajo. _«… alguien como él trabaje aquí. »_ Procuró no mirar cierta área para no sonrojarse más—. Tú y yo parecemos de la misma edad.

—Tengo dos años.

—Que son catorce en años perro.

—¿En serio?—. Abrió sus ojos como platos. —¡Vaya! No sabía que tenía catorce y yo que siempre creí que eran dos.

Volvió a aclarar su garganta, pero esta vez se debía a que la expresión inocente en el rostro de su "mascota" le ponía nervioso. —Aja… como sea. Quiero que me llames Killua y no amo. ¿Entendido?

—Sí amo Killua.

El albino guardó silencio mientras que el moreno sonreía como siempre.

—¿Qué no escuchaste lo que dije?

—¿Decir qué, amo Killua?

Dejó escapar un bufido. —Killua.

—¿Eh?

—Dime Killua.

Gon parpadeó sorprendido, pero entendió de inmediato que se trataba de una orden. Ordenes son ordenes, y no debía desobedecerlas. —Okay…—. Una mirada dulce y comprensiva se posó en su rostro, junto con unas suaves aureolas rosadas en sus mejillas. —_Killua._

Killua se estremeció ligeramente y su corazón comenzó a estrellarse con fuerza contra su pecho. Nunca antes, nadie salvo su hermana Alluka, había dicho su nombre con tanta… tanta ternura y amabilidad. Solo oírlo le hizo sentirse cálido… y se sentía bien. Muy bien.

Apartó la mirada de inmediato antes de que comenzara a actuar como un idiota. —M-más te vale no olvidarlo…

—¡Sí amo Killua!

El albino solo suspiró mientras que el moreno reía nerviosamente.

Ya habría tiempo para acostumbrarse.

**.**

**.**

—¿Y esto comen los humanos?

—Sí, o gran parte de ellos.

El moreno observó curioso la pelotita color marrón. Olisqueó un poco antes de volver a preguntar. _«Huele dulce. »_ Pensó al percibir ese aroma. —¿Cómo se llama?

—Chocolate. —respondió con paciencia, aunque en parte le restaba importancia a la conversación—. Pruébalo si quieres, es muy dulce.

Gon abrió sus ojos de golpe ¿su amor quería que hiciera qué? —E-e-eso… no es correcto.

Killua apartó la mirada del televisor y volvió la vista el pelinegro. —¿Qué?

—No es correcto que yo coma la comida de mi amo. No es correcto y está mal.

—¿Por qué? Si te he dado permiso.

Se removió incomodo ante la atenta mirada del albino. —Bu-bueno… mis otros amos nunca de-dejaban que tocara su comida. —respondió un tanto apenado—... y-y-y bueno… yo…

Había entendido al instante lo que trataba de decir. —Oye, olvida a tus viejos amos. Ahora eres mi mascota, preocúpate solo por eso—. Volvió a darle un sorbo a su jugo antes de continuar. —Aunque, eso no significa que tienes que hacer todo lo que yo te diga. Mientras no te metas en problemas, puedes hacer lo que gustes… tienes mi permiso.

¡El corazón de Gon parecía querer escapar de su pecho! Oír esas palabras hizo que su cola se mecía de aquí para allá y una enorme sonrisa se posara en su rostro. _«Tal como pensé… mi amo es muy amable ¡él es el mejor! »_ Asintió emocionado y volvió la vista al objeto entre sus manos. —Killua…

Esta vez no apartó la vista de la pantalla gigante. —¿Mmm?

—¿Co-cómo se come esto?

—¿Qué?—. Lo miró. —¿Cómo qué cómo se come?—. _«¡Uhh! Eso parecía un trabalenguas. »_ Tuvo que evitar hacer ese chiste en voz alta, porque estaba seguro que su compañero no entendería. —Solo cómelo y ya.

—Pero no está en un tazón sobre el suelo.

—¿Qué?

Sonrió dulcemente. —Que esto no está en un tazón. Mis otros amos servían mi comida en un tazón y lo dejaban en la esquina de la habitación. —comentó con total naturalidad—. Siempre era poco porque y la comida era fea ¡pero siempre estuve agradecido de poder comer algo!

KIllua no sabía que decir. _«Si yo estuviera en su situación, no reaccionaría de esa manera. Eso es seguro. »_ Pensó sin entender muy bien el accionar del niño. _«Ni modo, tendré que ayudarlo. » _Suspiró. —Mira—. Tomó uno de los chocolates del bol y lo metió en su boca. —Así se hace. —decía mientras masticaba.

Pero Gon solo le miraba curioso.

Otro suspiro escapó de sus labios. _«Ugh… esto es vergonzoso. »_ Tomó entre sus dedos el dulce que se hallaba en las manos del moreno y lo estiró hacia los labios de éste. —Abre la boca.

—¿Killua?

—Solo a-ábrela…

No estando del todo convencido, Gon entreabrió su boca y cerró los ojos sin motivo aparente. Por su parte, Killua se sonrojó y debió usar todo su auto control para no soltar el chocolate, movió lentamente sus dedos y con sumo cuidado dejó caer sobre la lengua el dulce.

_«Respira… respira. Lo has hecho bien. »_ Repetía en su mente. —Ya-ya puedes… masticarlo.

Sin descubrir su mirada, el de orejas de cachorro degustó el dulce y al terminarlo abrió sus ojos. —Oh. ¡Qué dulce! —exclamó felizmente, para luego lamer con lentitud su labio inferior. Tratando de probar los restos del chocolate que quedaron impregnados en sus labios.

_«¡Otra vez esa maldita lengua! »_ Gritó en su mente al ver el musculo rosado. Se estremeció al recordar la sensación de esa lengua húmeda y mojada rodeando sus dedos. Ignoró la punzada de dolor que sintió en su entrepierna. _«¡Oh no! ¡Claro que no! No pienso tener una erección por este… ¡este niño perro! »_ Pensó en toda clase de cosas asquerosas ─mas precisamente su familia─ para desanimarse, y tal parece que funcionó.

—¡Muchas gracias Killua!

—S-sí, sí, sí. Lo que digas—. Volvió a tomar su jugo, pero, sin razón aparente, su mirada azulina se posó en aquella cola inquieta. _«Oh, es verdad. No se lo he preguntado. »_ —Oye… Gon ¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó un tanto extrañado al ver como el otro tenía un copa con jugo entre sus manos y lo tomaba con ayuda de su lengua.

Le incomodó estar siendo observado. —¿Qué?

_«Costumbres de perros deben ser. »_ Dijo una voz en su cabeza, respondiendo la pregunta silenciosa que había hecho. —Quería preguntarte algo—. El moreno dejó la copa en la mesa y centró sus ojos en el mayor. —¿Cómo es que cambiaste de forma? Porque que yo recuerde, te encontré siendo un perro y ahora… eres humano. — _«Un humano vestido cabe aclarar. »_ Completó en su mente; si bien se le hacía extraño que alguien usase sus ropas, no le desagradaba la idea de que el moreno las usase. _«Le quedan bien. »_ Pensó con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

Con su antebrazo secó el jugo de su boca. —¡Eso es fácil! Es por el Nen.

—¿Nen?

—También porque influyeron los genes.

Killua se veía confundido. —¿Genes?

—Aunque… eso es de esperarse… y tengo entendido que tengo la mitad de los genes de mis padres… o una parte.

—G-Gon…

—P-pero… tengo entendido que influye más el Nen…

—¡Gon!

El repentino grito lo hizo callarse. —¿Sí?

Llevó ambas manos a sus cienes. —Habla más despacio que no entiendo nada.

Miró apenado a su amo. —Lo siento… a veces hablo demasiado—. Tomó una pequeña respiración y continuó. —Soy mitad humano y mitad criatura mágica. —explicó emocionado—. Mi padre era humano y mi madre una Hormiga Quimera.

_«No sé por qué, pero me suena un tanto perturbadora la idea. »_ Tuvo que reprimir sus deseos de vomitar o al menos de hacer una mueca de asco. —¿Hormiga Quimera?

Asintió. —Son una especie de criatura mágica, así como los Kirikos, solo que las Hormigas Quimera tienen mezcla de humano con rasgos animal. En mi caso, mi madre tenía mezcla de perro—. Rió ante la mirada sorprendida del albino. —¡No un perro completamente! Sino, como yo… las orejas, la cola y un poco el hocico. ¡Solo eso! **(*)**

_«Menos mal, sino ya habría pensado que el padre de Gon era un pervertido. »_ Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa burlona. —Continua, porque no entiendo donde entra el Nen en tu relato.

Sus mejillas se inflaron en un gesto de molestia. —¡A eso iba! —decía en una especie de gruñido—. Mi madre murió al momento en que nací y mi padre, para evitar que la Asociación de Cazadores me encontrara, me llevó con un poderoso usuario de Nen y establecieron una especie de condición en mí.

—¿Condición?

—Sí. Durante la mitad del día soy así, mientras que la otra mitad soy un cachorro.

—Que condición tonta.

—¡Ey!

—¿Qué tu padre no podría haber hecho que te quitaran tus rasgos de Hormiga Quimera?

—No es sencillo. —decía con una mirada triste—. Porque si lo hacían, dejaría de ser yo—. Posó ambas manos sobre su regazo. —Si quitan mis rasgos de Hormiga Quimera, ya no seré Gon y seré alguien más ¿no es eso malo?

_«¿Por qué me mira triste? »_ Torció la boca en una mueca. —Yo… no lo sé…—. Un silencio incomodo se situó entre ambos y Killua no estaba muy dispuesto a soportarlo. —O-oye… por cierto ¿Por qué la Asociación de Cazadores estaría buscándote?

—Eso. Bueno… según me enteré, un grupo de Cazadores logró eliminar a las Hormigas Quimera que intentaron esclavizar y aniquilar a los humanos. Creo que eso sucedió en NGL hace unos años, pero no estoy seguro... —decía en un murmullo—. Así que, fui catalogado como Bestia Mágica en peligro de extinción, tan desconocida es mi especie que ninguna autoridad debe tocarme siquiera.

—Tiene sentido.

—¡Yay!

—¿Y cuando ocurre el cambio?

Gon sonrió. —Al mediodía y el resto de la tarde soy un cachorro, pero a la medianoche y el resto de la madrugada soy un humano. —respondió sintiéndose orgulloso de que su amo entendiese su condición.

—Por cierto ¿Dónde entran tus antiguos amos en todo este embrollo?

—¡Oh eso! Mi padre me dejó al cuidado de una mujer, pero ella terminó vendiéndome cuando tenía nueve meses. —respondió sacando su lengua en un gesto divertido—. Tuve alrededor de seis y logré escaparme de ello, pero como soy una criatura protegida no podían hacer la denuncia a las autoridades ¡Imagínate, sería peor para ellos!

—Entiendo. —murmuró sin saber que más decir. Buscó con la mirada el reloj sobre la cómoda y contempló la hora. _«Mmm… solo faltan treinta minutos. »_—. Ey Gon… ¿C-cómo ocurre el cambio?

El pelinegro aguardó unos segundos y de pronto una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. —No te lo diré. —dijo en un tono coqueto, con un brillo burlón en los ojos—. Eso lo tienes que ver por ti mismo… Killua.

Y he ahí el condenado sonrojo en sus mejillas. Killua tuvo que morderse la lengua para no gritar, o mejor aún, para no soltar un pequeño gemido. ¿Y por qué? ¡Todo por tan tentadora actitud del moreno! Se veía tan encantador… tan provocativo pero a la vez tan inocente.

_«¡¿Pero qué mierda estoy pensando?! »_ Gritaba en su mente. No, no, no, y mil veces no. ¡No estaba sintiéndose atraído por… por este chiste de la evolución! _«Pero… no puedes negar que él es atractivo. » _Dijo una vocecita que procuró ignorar. —…mendigo pulgoso….

—¡No tengo pulgas!

Lo único que el joven Zoldyck pedía era que sus hormonas no lo obligasen a hacer locuras.

Locuras con Gon, claro está.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tal como el moreno había dicho, el primer cambio sucedió al mediodía.

Un aura anaranjada comenzó a envolver a Gon hasta que no podían distinguirse su rostro y de repente, una nube blanca apareció y con un suave _"¡puff!"_ todo comenzó a disiparse.

Y allí, sentado sobre la cama, estaba el perrito que había encontrado.

Killua sonrió. _«¿Uh? ¿Y eso es todo? Mucho escandalo para quedar así. »_ Pensaba divertido, más sabía que solo molestaría al animalito. —Hola pulgoso. —dijo al arrodillarse sobre el suelo y recostar las manos en el borde de la cama.

El cachorro gruñó levemente antes se acercarse al rostro de su amo y lamerle las mejillas de éste, moviendo su cola de un lado para el otro. ¡Gon quería mucho a su amo! Por más que este le guste molestarlo y sea un tanto vergonzoso ¡pero qué diablos! Ese chiquillo lo rescató y curó sus heridas, además de darle un nuevo hogar… y no podía sentirse más agradecido.

Por su parte, el oji-azul suspiró mientras sentía que su faz se sonrojaba con fuerza. ¡Esta era una de las cosas que más le sacaba de quicio! Él nunca estuvo acostumbrado a las muestras de afecto, de hecho nunca había recibido alguna, y de pronto aparece este niño-perro o perro-niño y daba vueltas su mundo.

Podía sentir como su corazón se estrellaba bruscamente contra su pecho, como si quisiese escapar. _«Estúpido pulgoso que me hace sentir así…»_ Mordió su labio inferior antes de acariciar la cabeza y el lomo del animal. —S-sí… s-sí… ya basta…

El cachorro no quería escucharlo ¡y siguió con sus muestras de afecto!

Una vena palpitante apareció en su frente. —¡G-Gon…!—. El mendigo animal estaba desobedeciéndolo ¡¿Qué clase de mascota era?! —O-oye… Gon… —murmuraba volteando su rostro, sin imaginar lo que causaría su acción.

Gon usó sus patitas como soporte ─recostándolas sobre los hombros del albino─., se aseguró de darle una gran lamida a su amo, pero no esperaba que éste moviera su rostro y su lengua terminara acariciando sus labios.

Killua abrió los ojos de golpe y dejó caer su cuerpo hacia atrás, estrellándose bruscamente contra el suelo. Elevó los dedos hasta la altura de su boca, sintiendo la humedad en aquel sector, mirando con los ojos desorbitados al cachorro sobre la cama, quien solo seguía mirándolo confuso.

Pudo sentir como el sudor frío descendía por su nuca. _«¡¿Eh?! ¿P-pero qu-qué…? »_ Su ritmo cardiaco aumentó. _«¡Mierda! »_ Sentía como su rostro ardía con fuerza. ¿Ese había sido… su primer beso?

No sabía si llorar o reír, o golpear al cachorro.

¿¡Qué mierda de primer beso había sido ese!?

_«No, no, no, no ¡claro que no! » _Mordió nerviosamente su labio. ¡Por supuesto que eso no contaba! Ni siquiera llegaba a ser un beso, solo fue… ¡fue algo asqueroso! Una lamida en los labios, hasta incluso podía sentir la baba sobre sus labios. _«Mendigo pulgoso… » _Tomó una gran respiración, o algunas cuantas respiraciones, para calmarse. _«No. No pienses que fue un beso… ¡porque no lo fue! »_

Con un ágil salto, Gon cayó al suelo y se aproximó lentamente hasta el cuerpo de su amo. ¿Pero qué le sucedía al albino? Se veía más pálido de lo que recordaba, excepto por el sonrojo en sus mejillas. ¿Estaría enfermo? No lo sabía... temerosamente, lamió los dedos de la mano ajena y lloriqueó por lo bajo.

Dejando que un suspiro se escapase de sus labios, Killua terminó sentándose y acomodó al cachorro en su regazo. Tal vez estaba siendo demasiado paranoico, además Gon solo era un cachorro ¡toda acción que haga debería tomarlo como lo que era! Muestras de cariño por parte de un animalito.

_«Pero entonces ¿por qué te sentiste de esa manera? »_ Dijo una vocecita en su cabeza, que otra vez procuró ignorar. Bufó por lo bajo y continuó acariciando al cachorro. —Gon—. Bajó la mirada, notando que el perrito lo miraba curioso. —…Recuerda que nadie sabe que estás aquí, así que, asegúrate de comportarte; Gon ladró felizmente y Killua suspiró.

Esto sí que sería toda una aventura.

Las horas pasaron, y el joven heredero procuró esconder muy bien al animal.

Killua ordenó a cada uno de sus sirvientes que no se atrevan a molestar, que estaría en su habitación y que por nada del mundo saldría de ella. Después de todo, los Zoldyck mayores estaban en una misión y él y sus hermanos permanecían en la mansión.

Cuando algún funcionario traía la comida, tanto en la hora de la merienda como la cena, el albino escondía al cachorro en el cajón de su cómoda y se mostró lo más tranquilo posible. Minutos después buscaron los platos, excepto el que tenía el postre, y se retiraron de inmediato; al momento de estar solo tomó a Gon entre sus brazos, volvió a recostarse sobre la cama y dejo al animalito en su pecho sin dejarlo de acariciar.

Era sencillo esconderlo con esta apariencia, si era pequeño y compacto ¡podría esconderlo hasta en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón! Pero ese no era el verdadero problema, sino tratar de esconder al niño con orejas de cachorro y encerrarlo siempre en el baño no sería una solución.

_«Espero que se me ocurra algún lugar… solo faltan unas horas para el siguiente cambio. »_ Vio como Gon bostezaba lindamente y cerraba sus ojitos. Sus labios se curvaron en una leve sonrisa. _«No me quiero deshacer de él… »_ Pensaba con tristeza, la sola idea de que alguien le arrebatase a su nueva mascota.

Poco a poco, sus ojos azules se fueron cerrando con lentitud y antes de que pudiera evitarlo, el sueño le había vencido.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Killua se removió incomodo, sintiendo sus piernas temblar ligeramente y una especie de dolor en la pelvis, como si se tratasen de puntadas, su expresión facial había cambiado un poco, el entrecejo se frunció y podía sentir su boca seca. Sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse con lentitud, todo a su alrededor se veía borroso pero terminó por tomar nitidez, se estaba despertando y de lo único que era consciente era sobre el calor que sentía en su entrepierna.

Parpadeó repetidas veces, tratando de recobrar la consciencia. _«¿Uh? ¿Y-ya e-es de noche? »_ Posó su mirada en el ventanal, notando el cielo nocturno detrás de él. _«Oh… nadie vino aquí. Qué bueno… »_ Pensaba complacido antes de cerrar sus ojos e intentar dormir otra vez.

Fue hasta que recordó al moreno.

_«¡Gon! »_ Volvió a abrir sus ojos y para su suerte encontró a quien buscaba. Suspiró aliviado. _«Él está bien. »_ Lo contempló en silencio, notando _ciertos_ detalles: Gon estaba encima suyo, completamente desnudo, con la cabeza recostada sobre su pecho y respirando tranquilamente. Estaba dormido. Y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. El albino se sonrojó lindamente. _«Se ve… se ve muy tierno. »_ Pensaba sin entender por qué su mano acariciaba las mejillas regordetas del otro niño.

Gon se removió intranquilo aun sin despertarse de su sueño y Killua tuvo que morderse su labio para no chillar como una niña enamorada ¡su mascota era tan encantadora!

Pero no fue una vez, el pelinegro continuó removiéndose inquietamente.

El albino estuvo a punto de decir algo, sin embargo, cuando notó cierta reacción en su cuerpo se calló abruptamente y permitió que todo su rostro se sonrojarse furiosamente… Una parte de su cuerpo también estaba _removiéndose_ intranquila.

Killua se desplazó levemente hacia arriba, temiendo despertar al moreno, y bajó la mirada. Gon estaba sentado sobre su entrepierna, y pudo sentir como su _reciente erección_ cubierta intentaba adentrarse en el trasero desnudo de menor.

Dejó caer la cabeza sobre las almohadas, con los ojos entrecerrados, sin poder creer que su cuerpo reaccionase de aquella forma. Su pene latía una y otra vez, dolía pero con solo rozar la entrada ajena la sensación parecía disminuir. Un gritito brotó de su garganta cuando su compañero se removió, acercando un poco más su trasero a su órgano aprisionado.

—¡G-Gon! —dijo en un gemido el nombre de su mascota. Tuvo que cubrirse la boca para no seguir gimiendo. _«N-no… no quiero… »_ Pensaba un tanto temeroso de que su orgasmo apareciera—… Nnngh… Gon…—. Si el moreno seguía moviéndose así, no iba a durar demasiado.

Mientras que el Zoldyck continuaba reprimiendo sus deseos, no notó que el pelinegro se descubrió su mirada a un ritmo pausado. Se podía apreciar que aún estaba dormido, porque sus ojos se posaron fijamente en un solo lugar: el rostro sonrojado de su amo.

Gon detuvo sus movimientos y Killua despertó de su letargo.

Un quejido lastimero brotó de sus labios ante la pérdida de aquel calor en su entrepierna. —¿G-Gon…? —murmuró bajito—. ¿G-Gon... q-qué…? ¡Mphmm!—. De pronto, su boca se vio prisionera por unos labios ajenos, que besaron con pasión y fiereza los suyos. _«¿G-Gon…? »_ Por más que intentó liberarse, el moreno no se lo permitió al sostener su rostro con ambas manos, impidiéndole que corriera su rostro.

Tardó varios segundos en entender lo que sucedía.

Gon.

Su mascota.

¡Su mascota le estaba besando!

_«¡Maldita sea! ¡Reacciona Killua! »_ Gritó en su mente. Cerró sus ojos y con sus brazos aprisionó la cintura del moreno. _«¡No idiota! ¡No reacciones así! »_ Se reprendió a sí mismo, pero el de ojeras de cachorro lo besaba con tanta intensidad, atrapando sus labios para darle leves y juguetonas mordidas, que no tuvo otra alternativa que dejarse ser_. «Soy una pobre victima aquí. »_ Pensaba mientras adentraba su lengua en aquella cavidad húmeda y degustaba hasta el más mínimo rincón. Una de sus manos descendió, solo para amasar una de las nalgas desnudas y obligarle a que continuase meciéndose contra su entrepierna.

Ante la necesidad por respirar terminaron separándose, más una estela de saliva aún unía sus labios rojizos. El albino de ojos azules respiraba agitada y descontroladamente, su corazón se estrellaba con brutalidad contra su pecho y sentir su cuerpo estremecerse no ayudaba demasiado. ¡Ni que decir del pelinegro! Estaba peor que él, con los ojos oscurecidos y el rostro sonrojado.

—G-Gon… —murmuró en un tono ronco a la par que veía que el más joven se levantaba de su cuerpo. _«¡No, no! ¡No te vayas! Sigue moviéndote encima de mí. »_ Dijo una voz pervertida en su cabeza y Killua tuvo deseos de golpearse a sí mismo—. G-Gon… ¿q-qué estás…?—. Su voz se silenció al ver que el otro comenzaba a retirar sus pantalones. «_No estará pensado… »_ Sus ojos se veía desorbitados.

Sin responder a esa pregunta, Gon sacó con perspicacia los pantalones del albino y no solo ello, también se deshizo de la dichosa ropa interior que estaba humedeciéndose. El moreno no parecía estar consciente de sus acciones, sus ojos seguían oscurecidos y miraba fijamente el órgano ya erecto. Un gruñido brotó de sus labios cuando su amo intentó apartarlo de allí, se había cansado del juego previo y sin dudarlo, comenzó a recorrer el pene ajeno con su lengua. Subiendo desde los testículos, moviéndolos y levantándolos a su antojo, hasta la rosada glande para detenerse allí un momento, adentrando su lengua en el interior del prepucio, dando al final pequeños besos y lentas lamidas.

En medio del placer y el calor el albino empujo sus caderas hacia adelante, sorprendiendo a su compañero, sin embargo, éste comprendió al instante lo que sucedía y sin perder el tiempo se metió el falo en su boca. Degustando las fugitivas gotas de semen que llegaba a su paladar. Succionó a su antojo y propio ritmo, más la impaciencia del mayor no ayudaba demasiado.

Esta no era la primera vez que tenía un orgasmo.

Ya se había tocado en el pasado, en medio de la curiosidad y el desconcierto, pero, ninguna de sus anteriores travesuras podría compararse a la sensación de tener la cavidad húmeda del moreno sobre su sexo necesitado.

Sus manos pálidas tomaron los cabellos negros. —Nnnhah... ahh Go... Gonnhh...—. Cegado por el deseo, se recostó sobre sus codos y contempló fijamente la labor de su cachorro. Apretó los ojos con fuerza. —...Gon... s-s-se siente bien...n-no... no pares_—. «¡¿Qué mierda estás diciendo?! ¡Ordénale que se detenga! »_ Gritaba su consciencia, pero cegado por el deseo no le prestó atención. Una punzada en su pelvis hizo que sus músculos se tensaran. —¡G-Gonh!

Unas cuantas lamidas fueron más que suficiente para hacerlo alcanzar su clímax. Varios chorros de esperma salieron de la pequeña hendidura atrapada en la boca de Gon, tuvo que detener sus movimientos para no ahogarse y dejar que ese salido y un tanto amargo néctar llenaba su boca y escapara por su garganta; el esperma estaba caliente, amargo, y parecía crear un potente aroma. Un aroma que parecía embriagar al más joven.

Luego de unos minutos alejó su boca y miró tiernamente a su amo. Tuvo que tragar los restos de esperma de su boca y las esquina de sus labios.

_«E-eso fue… »_ Lamió nerviosamente su labio. —G-Gon… ven aquí… —murmuró con suavidad. Estiró su mano esperando a que el otro lo tomase, y cuando lo hizo, lo obligó a que se recostase encima suyo—. Gon…—. Solo pudo murmurar mientras sus dedos retiraban las gotas de sudor de la frente morena.

—Killua… —dijo en un mismo tono, lamiendo sus labios nerviosamente. _«Aun siento… el gusto de mi amo. »_ Pensaba complacido de haber hecho feliz al peli-blanco—. Killua…

—Gon… ¿qué fue… todo eso?

—Oh. E-eso…

—Sí, eso.

Volvió a recostarse y lamió la barbilla del de ojos azules. —Creí… que te gustaría. —murmuró con los ojos somnolientos—. …como a mí…

Sus dedos continuaron rozando la espalda desnuda ajena. Killua dio un suave bostezo, conteniendo la sonrisa que deseaba escapar. Estaba agotado luego de aquel orgasmo, lo cual era normal, pero a diferencia de los otros ahora se sentía con mucho sueño. Sin saber por qué, besó la frente de Gon, causando que se sonrojase, y luego sus labios húmedos.

_«Olvida donde estuvieron esos labios. »_ Sintió el cálido aliento ajeno sobre sus propios labios. _«¿Por qué no me siento mal? »_ El pelinegro recostó la cabeza sobre su pecho. _«Ni siquiera… me siento culpable… debí haberlo detenido, pero se sentía tan bien… »_ Recordó como esa boquita se apoderó de su intimidad, como esa lengua se enroscaba en la entrepierna y el delicioso calor junto con la presión le hacía enloquecer.

Bostezo lindamente antes de abrazar por el torso a su amo. —Buenas noches… Killua. —dijo antes de cerrar sus ojos y dejarse vencer por el sueño.

Completó en completo silencio la expresión pacifica en el rostro de Gon. Sus dedos rosaron sus mejillas regordetas, la nariz respingada, los labios rojizos y el resto de su piel suave._ «Maldita sea. »_ Tuvo que reprimir un bufido al percatarse de algo. _«Uhh… ahora tengo que levantarlo. »_ Soltando un suspiro, levantó como pudo el cuerpo del niño dormido y se recostaron ambos bajo las sabanas.

Este era uno de los pocos momentos en los que Killua no sabía qué hacer.

**_Solo esperaba dos cosas:_**

Una que nadie de esta mansión encontrase a Gon.

Y dos, que no sean él y sus hormonas los que encontrase a Gon.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(*)<strong>_ Bueno, para que se hagan una idea, piensen que la madre de Gon sería como Cheadle (aunque sabemos que ella es así por algunas círugias, y no de nacimiento). No precisamente ella, pero algo similar.

¡Nos vemos en la próxima actualización! Que espero sea pronto, aunque por como van las cosas creo que así será.

**Atte:** _Canciones de Cuna._


	3. Cosas inevitables

¡Hola a todos! Hoy es día de actualización. ¡Ah! Ya que estamos, nomás quería aclarar que voy a actualizar este fic todos los domingos, así no se preguntan cuándo voy a seguir y todo eso, al menos ahora están tranquilos ¿no?

_**Disclaimer:**_ Ningún personaje que aquí aparezca me pertenece, todos son propiedad de su respectivo dueño.

**Advertencia:** **_Yaoi. Lemon, (+18), Semi-AU, Puppy!Gon._**

* * *

><p>La mañana siguiente no tardó en llegar.<p>

Y el joven heredero fue el primero en despertar. Los rayos del sol se colaron en el interior de su habitación, maldijo su mala suerte y recordó que esta noche debía de asegurarse de cerrar las cortinas, solo para no tener en mismo problema a la mañana siguiente; se sentó sobre la cama y al intentar desperezarse sintió como algo se lo impedía.

_«O más bien alguien. »_ Le recordó su mente. Bajó la mirada y, efectivamente, se encontró con el causante de todo: Gon._  
><em>

¡El pelinegro lo tenía bien sujeto! Sus delgados brazos lo retenían por la cintura y su cabeza descansaba a la altura de su pecho, también pudo sentir como las firmes piernas ajenas se enredaban con las suyas.

Vio su lento respirar y como esas orejitas castañas se movían ligeramente.

¿Estaría despierto? No. Killua creía que no y los suaves ronquidos que comenzaron a escucharse le dieron la razón; riendo por lo bajo, admiró en silencio al niño dormido. Ese mitad chiquillo y mitad pulgoso había sido capaz de alterar su vida ¡En solo dos días! No solo estaba arriesgando su pellejo al llevarlo a la mansión, sino también su salud mental. ¡Oh sí! Este pelinegro que lo abrazaba con fervor estaba alterando su psiquis.

Una clara prueba de ello era lo sucedido en la noche anterior.

Su mente y su entrepierna la recordaban muy bien.

Esa excitación que le produjo el cuerpo ajeno, desnudo y cálido, sobre el suyo era inolvidable. Como su parte inferior trataba de adentrarse en aquel recóndito lugar prohibido y hacerlo suyo, su propio paraíso terrenal; porque él podía ser virgen, pero gracias a las nuevas tecnologías se había interiorizado mucho en lo que se refiere a sexo.

El inconveniente era tratar de emplear sus conocimientos. Y el moreno parecía ser un buen candidato para ello; su pelvis se tensó ante el supuesto _plan de estudio_. Pero el orgullo y el pudor del albino pudieron más.

Por ahora.

El sonrojo en sus mejillas no tardó en aparecer. _«Sigo creyendo que soy una pobre víctima. »_ ¡Pues claro que lo era! Sí Gon se había abalanzado contra él, apoderándose de sus labios de inmediato y también de su masculinidad. _«¡Oh vamos! Ni tú mismo te crees eso. »_ Dijo una vocecita en su cabeza, la cual, por obvias razones, Killua ignoró. _«No eras tan victima que digamos cuando estuviste a punto meter tus dedos en su interior. »_ Sintió un leve hormigueo en las palmas de sus manos y fue capaz de traerle a su memoria la secuencia completa; como usó su tacto para recorrer la piel tostada desprovista de ropa.

Si antes estaba sonrojado, ese pensamiento lo prendió fuego directamente.

—¡Eso no es cierto! —pensó en voz alta, lamentándose de haberlo hecho; porque su grito terminó por despertar al pelinegro.

Con los ojos somnolientos y un leve puchero, elevó su rostro para poder contemplar mejor a su amo. —¿Killua? —dijo con una voz ronca, un tono muy extraño en él—. ¿Q-qué… sucede?

—¡N-nada! —respondió en un tono más agudo de lo normal. _«¡Responde bien la pregunta! »_ Luego de reprenderse a sí mismo, aclaró su garganta para poder continuar. —Nada… no… no me sucede nada —finalizó con una sonrisa solo para que el otro no se preocupara.

Lástima que no funcionó. —¿Estás… seguro?

—Sí.

—Pero… te oí gritar.

—Fue tu imaginación.

—Si yo escuché el grito…

—En tu imaginación.

—Pero…

Lo interrumpió antes de que esa plática se volviera tediosa. —¡Que fue en tu imaginación! —gritó al perder la paciencia. Ver la expresión sorprendida de su mascota le hizo arrepentirse de sus acciones, maldiciendo además su mal carácter—. Gon… yo…

—Está bien. Discúlpeme por hacerle enojar. —murmuró antes de lanzarse a los brazos del albino y envolver los propios en torno del cuello ajeno.

Ante esa repentina muestra de cariño no pudo evitar tensarse. Mordiendo su labio inferior, e ignorando la vergüenza que le carcomía por dentro, atinó por corresponder el abrazo y sujetar dulcemente la cintura descubierta. Suavemente cerró sus ojos y dejó que su cuerpo disfrutara del repentino calor, una fragancia inundó sus sentidos. Se sentía embriagado por ella. _«Es… el perfume de Gon… »_ Ocultó su rostro en uno de los hombros, solo para tener más de esa delicia.

_«El pelo de Killua me hace cosquillas. »_ Rió por lo bajo al sentir como los mechones blancos rozaban ligeramente su piel. Otro bostezo involuntario apareció. _«Tengo sueño, pero ya es de mañana ¡Oh! Eso me recuerda algo importante. »_ —Nee, Killua.

El albino seguía entretenido con lo suyo. —¿Mmm?

—Es de mañana.

—¿Y? —al murmurar aquello, sus labios rozaron la piel desnuda y fue él quien se estremeció.

—¿Qué no va a venir ese señor a traerte el desayuno? —preguntó obligando a que su amo lo mirase al rostro—. Digo, eso es lo que hizo ayer ¿no?

Killua parpadeó sorprendido. ¡Eso no lo había pensado! Con la mirada buscó el reloj y al ver la hora marcada supo de inmediato que su sirviente aparecería. _«¡Mierda! ¿Cómo pudo pasarme eso? »_ Se soltó del más joven, aunque internamente se lamentaba de esa acción, y trató de pensar en donde ocultaría a Gon_. «No es buena idea dejarlo solo en el baño… a menos qué… »_ Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la voz del pelinegro.

—Killua. —lo llamó—. ¿Debo esconderme otra vez? —preguntó inclinando la cabeza hacia uno de sus costados; no es que a él le molestase hacerlo, solo quería que su amo estuviera tranquilo.

Tuvo que morderse el labio para no gemir. ¡¿Por qué el otro debía verse tan encantador?! _«Si nosotros seguimos así… o mi mente explota o voy a terminar haciendo cosas que no debo. »_ Se cubrió el rostro con las manos ante el calor en su rostro y al estar más calmado, respondió: —B-bueno… sí… en esta forma solo cabes allí.

Gon se miró a sí mismo. —¿Soy muy grande?

La acción fue involuntaria, y el albino desvió la mirada hacia la entrepierna de su compañero de cuarto. _«¡No pervertido! ¡No está preguntándote sobre el tamaño de eso! »_ Su consciencia lo reprendió y de inmediato desvió la mirada hacia otra dirección, admirando lo que sea que encuentre con tal de que su mente no comience a divagar. El problema no eran los divagues, sino, lo que sus fantasías le ocasionaban a su cuerpo.

—¿Killua?

—¿Qu-qué?

—No respondiste. —dijo tomando las sabanas para ocultar un poco su desnudez—. ¿Qué no puedes meterme en un armario o debajo de la cama?

Agradecía a todo lo bueno que el pelinegro no repitió la pregunta. Eso hubiera sido un duro golpe para su psiquis pervertida. —N-no… —musitó aclarando su garganta al final—. Gotoh es muy perceptivo. Se dará cuenta al instante que hay alguien oculto aquí.

—¿En serio?—. Recibió un asentimiento como respuesta—. Eso es increíble. —exclamó dando suaves aplausos ¡que orgullo debía ser para la familia de su amo tener sirvientes como ese hombre! Sus anteriores dueños ni siquiera podían hacer las cosas por sí mismo—. Oye… pero ¿incluso si uso _Zetsu _me encontrará?

—¿_Zetsu_? Bueno, eso depende—. Cruzó los brazos a la altura de su pecho. —Si lo empleas correctamente puede que… —su voz fue silenciándose hasta detenerse por completo—. Nee, Gon…

—¿Sí?

—Disculpa la pregunta pero… t-tú ¿sabes manejar Nen?

—¡Pues claro! Podría decirse que estoy hecho a base de Nen. —dijo inflando el pecho con orgullo—. Aunque solo sé lo básico.

—Entonces… ¿ya usaste Zetsu, no?

—Aja. El día de ayer.

—¡¿Ayer?! —gritó sin entender nada para luego sujetarlo por los brazos—. ¡¿Cómo que ayer?!

Volvió a asentir pero ésta vez más enérgico, con brillos en los ojos. —Sí. Cuando ese mayordomo… eh… ¡Gotoh! ¡Sí, ese! Vino aquí y habló con usted, estuve atento a la conversación—. Sonrió. —Y cuando dijo que iría al baño usé Zetsu para no llamar la atención ¿lo hice bien, verdad?

Un bufido brotó de sus labios. _«¿Por qué no me esperé algo así? »_ Killua se maldijo mentalmente. Había escuchado la historia del origen de Gon ¿por qué no imaginó que él sabría manipular Nen? Vaya tonto. _«Bueno… supongo que esto será útil. »_ —Volviendo al tema anterior.

—¿Sobre mi tamaño?

Esta vez no pudo contenerse de golpearlo. —¡No idiota! Me refiero al tema de esconderte y que no nos maten en el intento. —ultimó cortante con las mejillas sonrojadas. ¡Otra vez su imaginación estaba afectando su comportamiento!

Gon se refregó la zona del golpe. Eso sí que había dolido. —A-a-amo Ki-Killua…—. Sus ojos se cubrieron de lágrimas, las orejitas y cola decayeron, y miró suplicante al albino. —¿Por qué… me golpeó…? —preguntó en un hilo de voz.

_«Mierda. No, no, no. Esa cara no. »_ Maldijo su propia suerte y auto-control, no iba a poder resistir a esa carita. La culpa se apoderó de él al ver como ese niño comenzaba a sollozar, empeorando aún más la situación. —De acuerdo. De acuerdo. —exclamó levantando las manos en el aire—. Lo siento Gon, no debí haberte golpeado.

—¿En verdad?

—Sí, lo siento.

Como por arte de magia, las lágrimas desaparecieron. —¡Yay!—. Se lanzó una vez más a los brazos de su amo, causando que ambos cayesen sobre la cama. Pero eso no le importaba mucho que digamos. —Mientras que el amo Killua esté feliz no me importa lo demás. —decía moviendo su cola alegremente.

Oír esas palabras hizo que su corazón latiera a un ritmo acelerado. _«¿Qué yo esté… feliz? »_ Sentir aquellos brazos rodeando su cuerpo, sin tener la intención de soltarlo, era algo agradable y confortable…—Gon. —murmuró el nombre de su mascota.

—¿Sí? —dijo en el mismo tono, moviendo su rostro para que quedase a la misma altura que la del albino.

Ver esos ojos castaños alegres, la sonrisa brillante y perfecta, junto con la mirada dulce que le dirigían era demasiado. ¡Demasiado para que él pudiera resistir! Puede que Killua sea un asesino, pero rayos, no era de piedra. Era capaz de sentir y Gon… Gon le hacía sentir cosas que nunca había sentido con anterioridad.

Excepto la excitación, claro.

Pero el niño Zoldyck ya la había sentido, pero no podía compararse al calor que poseyó su cuerpo cuando la boquita del pelinegro rodeó su masculinidad.

—Gon—. No entendía por qué, sin embargo, su cuerpo reaccionó por sí mismo y una de sus manos rozó la mejilla ajena. Con infinita ternura y cariño. _«¿Qué… me está pasando? »_ Se preguntó a sí mismo al percatarse de que dos halos rosados se apoderaban de sus mejillas.

Los ojitos del moreno brillaron de emoción. _«¡Ohhh! Una caricia. »_ Con suavidad cerró sus ojos, deleitándose con la sensación que le producían los dedos pálidos y fríos. Sentía algunas cosquillas y como su cuerpo se estremecía ligeramente, más no iba a negar que le gustaban_. «Sí… definitivamente el amo Killua es muy amable. »_ Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja no tardó demasiado en aparecer. Recostó la cabeza sobre su pecho y aspiró el dulce aroma impregnado en su piel y ropa; era algo que no se cansaría de hacer.

Otro condenado sonrojo apareció. ¿Qué sus mejillas no podían dejarlo en paz? ¡Aunque fuese por un día!

—Ey… ya basta… ¡Quítate de ahí!

Gon asintió ante la orden, pero no quería quitarse de encima de su amo, así que hizo lo mejor para ambos. Se levantó del pecho del albino para terminar sentándose en sus caderas, reposando su trasero en la entrepierna del mayor_. «Ehehehehe… ¡ahora todos estamos felices! » _Pensaba sonriendo complacido por su idea. ¡Ja! Y sus anteriores amos decían que él era estúpido ¡pues no lo era! Encontró el perfecto equilibrio entre lo que él quería y lo que su amo deseaba.

Lástima que esto no estaba ayudando a Killua.

Porque al sentir un nuevo calor rodeando su zona baja solo le dificulto las cosas. —¡G-Gon! —gritó alarmado, temiendo que esa zona comenzara a reaccionar. _«Mierda… no pienses en eso. ¡No lo hagas! »_ Tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para no gemir en voz alta, ya estaba sintiendo varias punzadas en su pelvis y solo faltaba que su entrepierna reaccionase.

Parecía que Gon no entendía lo que sucedía. —¿Eh? Killua ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó inclinando más su cuerpo; y como consecuencia, su parte trasera hizo más contacto con el sector especial entre las piernas de su amo.

Un gritito escapó de sus labios al sentir como su órgano aprisionado luchaba por adentrarse a la cavidad ajena, removiéndose entre las telas, latiendo dolorosamente. Cegado por el reciente calor, inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y apretó los ojos con fuerza mientras su respiración se volvía más y más errática. Su ritmo cardíaco aumentó y su sonrojo se intensificó. _«Esto es malo… muy malo… pero… » _Sin poder controlar sus acciones, sus manos terminaron aprisionando las caderas del menor. Impidiéndole a toda costa que pudiera quitarse. _«¡Al diablo! En esto sí soy débil »_

El pelinegro se sorprendió al sentir las manos frías sobre su cuerpo. _«¿Eh? »_ Miró el rostro sonrojado del albino, sintiéndose preocupado por él. —¿Killua? ¿Q-qué…? ¡Ahhh!—. Un grito escapó de su garganta al sentir como era empujado hacia abajo y algo _duro _se estrellaba contra sus nalgas. Un sonrojo se situó sobre su rostro, aquello se sintió extraño.

Manteniendo sus ojos cerrados, sin saber si era por la vergüenza o por algo más, el albino comenzó a mecer sus caderas pausadamente. Asegurándose que su entrepierna vestida rozase con el trasero de su mascota, y el firme agarre que tenía sobre sus caderas se lo permitía. —¡Lo siento! —exclamó con dificultad antes de descubrir su mirada y admirar el rostro rojizo de su mascota.

Al sentir otra envestida chocar contra él, Gon dejó escapar un gemido agudo y con sus manos temblorosas se cubrió la boca, evitando que otros alaridos pudieran escapar de él. Miró con los ojos entrecerrados al muchacho debajo suyo y un fuerte cosquilleo hizo estremecer su entrepierna. Asustado, bajó la mirada a ese lugar y efectivamente una erección comenzaba a formarse lentamente; la duda correcta era si debía o no sentirse de aquella forma. Y más si se trataba de su amo.

Mientras el albino seguía con sus acciones, ignorando el suave golpeteo de la cama, pero el moreno sintió en al ambiente una fragancia conocida.

A pesar de la excitación que sentía, trató de usar toda su voluntad y se centró en tratar de percibir algo con su olfato_. «… ese perfume ya lo olí antes… »_ Tuvo que morderse la lengua cuando Killua incrustó sus uñas contra sus caderas antes de que esos dedos pálidos acariciaran sus firmes muslos. _«No, no, no. Gon… recuerda que debes proteger al amo Killua. ¡Recuerda eso! »_ Se decía a sí mismo, tratando que concentrarse en lo importante.

Volvió a olisquear el aire hasta que la respuesta llegó a él. ¡Sí! ¡Ya había olido ese perfume antes! Le pertenecía a ese mayordomo serio. ¡Era él! Estaba completamente seguro de ello. Y ese hombre no se encontraba muy lejos del cuarto… ahora sus oídos eran capaces de percatarse sus ligeros y casi imperceptibles pasos.

¡Uh! ¡Qué descuidado había sido!

—Killua…—. Obvio las reacciones de su cuerpo y el calor situado en su rostro. —…Killua… —volvió a llamarlo en una especie de murmullo ronco.

Removió su cuerpo como si quisiese levantarse, pero lo único que recibió fue un gruñido bajo.

—¡Killua!—. Podía oír como los pasos se acercaban más y más. ¡Debía pensar rápido! Sí no lo hacía, vaya a saber lo que le sucedería a ambos. _«Perdóneme Amo. »_ Pensó antes de usar Zetsu e inclinar su cuerpo hacia el ajeno. Abrió su boca y mordió con todas sus fuerzas el cuello del albino.

Si no fuera porque su mascota le cubrió la boca, probablemente su grito se habría escuchado por toda la casa, hasta incluso en los alrededores de la mansión. _«¡¿Pero qué…?! »_ Al salir de sus fantasías elevó su mirada, encontrándose con el rostro asustado del más joven. —¡Mmph!—. Intentó hablar pero el agarre se lo impedía. _«¿Está ocultando su presencia…? »_

Gon llevó un dedo hasta sus labios mientras que con su mano libre señalaba hacia la puerta. Killua entendió de inmediato el mensaje y comenzó a idear un nuevo plan.

El pelinegro se quitó de inmediato del cuerpo de su amo para que éste pudiera levantarse. —Ven y no dejes de usar Zetsu ¿entendido? —decía mientras lo guiaba hasta el cuarto de baño y se metía con él.

—Killua…—. El que cubrieran su boca le impidió continuar.

—¿Quieren que nos escuchen o qué? Guarda silencio Gon. Me quedaré aquí contigo para que él no sospeche y—. Al oír que llamaron a la puerta de la habitación todo su cuerpo se tensó. —Espera aquí…—. Se alejó de su compañero para entreabrir la puerta del baño. —¿Sí? ¿Quién es? —preguntó con falsa inocencia.

—Killua-sama. Le he traído su desayuno.

Apretó los dientes, aunque sabía que Gon estaba en lo cierto_. «Solo que me queda esperar que Gotoh no se dé cuenta de nada. » _Pensaba mientras cerraba la puerta y abría la canilla de la ducha. —¡Pasa Gotoh! ¡Estoy en el baño! —gritó en un tono alto antes de tomar por la cintura al pelinegro.

Un sonrojo se situó en sus mejillas ante la repentina acción. ¿Qué tenía pensado hacer su amo? Y como si él estuviese dispuesto a responder su pregunta, el albino lo obligó a meterse bajo la regadera, dejando que el agua les cayese a ambos; el cachorro no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero, sentir a su amo abrazándolo era suficiente para que no hiciese alguna clase de pregunta.

Sosteniendo el cuerpo ajeno, Killua retrocedió hasta que su espalda chocara contra los azulejos y procuró mantenerse lo más calmado posible. Mientras que su mascota estuviera ocultando su presencia todo estaría bien. Afianzó aún más su agarre en torno a la cintura del menor y con una de sus manos corrió la cortina. _«Solo hay que esperar a que se vaya… »_Pensaba a la par que sus dedos se paseaban entre los cabellos oscuros. Él protegería a este niño ¡cueste lo que cueste!

Sentir los latidos de su amo y su lento respirar fue suficiente para calmarlo. Recostó el rostro contra el hombro ajeno y suspiró. _«Killua… es muy amable. » _Sonrió dulcemente al sentirse protegido por el mayor. En verdad, deseaba que el trato entre ambos siempre sea de aquel modo. _«…que alegría el haberlo conocido… »_ Una mirada triste adornó su faz. _«¿Estará bien que alguien como yo esté con él? »_ Se imaginó una vida sin su nuevo amo. Ese sería un destino muy cruel para él.

—Ya… falta poco. —murmuró en un intento de romper la tensión en el ambiente. Era plenamente consciente de que si Gotoh encontraba a Gon se lo informaría a su madre y quien sabe qué clase de castigo le depararía a su mascota. El solo pensarlo le hacía hervir la sangre. —Todo estará bien… yo…—. Cerró sus ojos y dejo que el dulce perfume del moreno inundara sus sentidos. —…te protegeré… —dijo en un tono que solo su compañero sería capaz de escuchar; con la llegada de Gon a su vida, ya no se sentía más solo. Ya no más…

Sus orejitas se elevaron y su colita castaña se tensó. ¿Había oído bien? Este niño, que no solo lo había rescatado y sanado sus heridas, estaba diciendo que lo protegería a él ¿A alguien como él? Que no es ni un animal ni un humano completo. ¿A algo tan extraño como él? Gon no podía evitar preguntarse el por qué. ¿Por qué se arriesgaba tanto? ¡Cualquier persona lo habría arrojado a la calle o hasta incluso vendido a cualquier tráfico de animales! ¿Por qué Killua no lo hacía? ¿Por qué actuaba diferente al resto de las personas?

_«¿Por qué me protege? » _Sus ojos buscaron alguna clase de respuesta en el rostro ajeno. En medio de la confusión, su corazón comenzó a golpetear con fuerza contra su pecho y al ver con detenimiento la mirada determinada en el albino empeoró por completo. _«Killua… »_ Ante aquel sentimiento cálido que envolvía su ser, atinó a abrazar la cintura ajena y recostar una vez más la cabeza contra el pecho ajeno. _«Yo también… quiero protegerte. »_ Se juró a sí mismo que cumpliría esa promesa; ahora que había conocido al joven Zoldyck, no iba a dejar que se escapase de su vida.

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose interrumpió el abrazo.

El albino se movió de inmediato y lo primero que hizo fue cerrar la perilla. Quitó con sus manos el agua de su cara, al igual que el de su camiseta, antes de poner un pie en el suelo y caminar rumbo a la salida… unos segundos más tardes, el moreno imitó sus acciones, pero sintiéndose un tanto temeroso se quedó a unos metros de distancia de su amo.

Un suspiro brotó de los labios de Killua al ver que su mayordomo había salido de la habitación. —Qué alivio. —murmuró al sentir que un gran peso salía de sus hombros—. ¿Sabes? Por un momento creí que entraría aquí…

Gon no respondió a ello, aún estaba divagando en sus pensamientos. Lo que había sucedido con su amo minutos antes de que ese hombre apareciera fue agradable, había sido muy agradable para él, además de ser la primera vez que tenía un encuentro tan íntimo. Si bien había tenido otros amos, nunca llegó tan lejos con ninguno de ellos. _«Mi corazón no deja de latir rápido... »_ Entrelazó ambas manos a la altura de su pecho, sintiendo los constantes y fuertes golpeteos. _«¿Será por él…? Antes… esto nunca sucedió… solo con él… solo con él… »_ Su mirada curiosa se posó en el perfil de su amo, notando como una sonrisa aparecía y provocaba en su cuerpo un tenue sonrojo. —… Killua… —murmuró sin razón de ser.

Y aquel llamado, el albino logró escucharlo claramente. —¿Uh? ¿Gon?—. Volteó su rostro para ver al pelinegro, pero al hacerlo se sintió extraño.

Él lo miraba con una tímida sonrisa en el rostro, adornado por suaves halos rosados, y esa postura vergonzosa terminó por conmoverlo. Causando que él también se sonrojase furiosamente. Pero el orgullo del oji-azul le impedía admitir aquello, y trató de convencerse a sí mismo que ese tinte rojo en sus mejillas tenía otra explicación; cuando la única razón de sus reacciones estaba frente a sus ojos.

Un ligero escalofrío recorrió por completo su columna vertebral. _«¿Por qué me mira así? _» Mordió el interior de su mejilla izquierda en un claro gesto de nerviosismo. Por más que quisiese apartar la mirada su cuerpo no se lo permitía, no estaba reaccionando como debería hacerlo y en parte se sentía frustrado… pero otra parte de él le gustaba. Le gustaba sentirse de esa forma, y también le gustaba como Gon hacía que se sintiera.

_«Cada vez que lo veo… mi corazón late muy, muy rápido… »_ Con cierto temor, posó una de sus manos sobre la pálida mejilla y comenzó a retirar algunas gotas de agua. _«Me gusta cómo se siente. »_ Concluyó en su mente. —Killua…

—¿Uh?—. Por más que lo intentase, no podía decir una palabra coherente.

—Gracias.

—¿Qu-qué?

—Gracias por protegerme… y por ser amable conmigo—. Retiró su mano antes de obsequiarle una gran sonrisa al otro muchacho. —¡Muchas gracias! —exclamó antes de inclinarse ante el albino. En una clara señal de respeto.

Hoy debía ser un día especial de sonrojos, porque Killua ya había perdido la cuenta… ¡no recordaba haberse sonrojado tanto!

—I-idiota… no tienes q-que…—. Soltando un gemido lastimero se cubrió el rostro con las manos y pateó distraídamente el suelo. _«¡¿Por qué tiene que ser así?! »_ Esta era una de las cosas que más lamentaba, tener que lidiar con la actitud dulce y un tanto sumisa de su mascota. —Ya basta… ¡E-es vergonzoso!

—¿Decir gracias?

—¡N-no! D-digo sí. ¡Sí! Tú lo haces sonar vergonzoso…

—Oh. Lo siento.

—De-descuida… tendré que acostumbrarme a ello… y esas cosas que dices como si nada—. Desvió la mirada mientras se removía incomodo en su lugar. _«Piensa en algo para terminar con la estúpida situación. »_ No fue muy difícil para él inventar alguna excusa. —Ey Gon ¿te gustaría conocer a alguien?

El pelinegro lo miró confundido. —¿Conocer a alguien? Creí que no debíamos hacer eso…

—Sí, sí, sí, sí. Lo sé, pero esta persona es una excepción a la regla. —dijo con un guiño coqueto al final— Además, estoy seguro que le agradarás tanto como ella a ti.

—De acuerdo. Si Killua dice que debo conocerla, entonces conoceré a esa persona.

—¡Pero! No podrás conocerla en esta forma.

—¿Y por qué no?

Esa pregunta hizo enfurecer al albino. —¡Pues porque no! Primero, no dejaría que te acerques a ella con ese estado—. Lo señaló haciendo referencia a su cuerpo desnudo. —Segundo, es muy difícil llegar hasta donde ella está sin ser detectados y ¡Tercero! No debemos llamar la atención.

Gon frunció el entrecejo. —¡Pero seré cuidadoso!

—¿Y tú crees que no llamarás la atención?

—Eh… ¿no?

Killua suspiró. —Gon, no insistas. Solo te llevaré con ella cuando estés en tu otra apariencia ¡Y punto final! —último de manera cortante—. Ahora sí, vayamos a desayunar algo. Muero de hambre. Pero antes toma…—. Tomó una de las batas colgadas y la colocó sobre los hombros del más joven. —Anda, ve y elije lo que quieras. —murmuró contra su oído; esa acción no era para nada ingenua. Estaba más que claro que lo hizo para hacer estremecer a su acompañante.

Y vaya que sí lo hizo. _«Huele como a Killua… »_ Pensaba al aspirar el perfume de la tela blanca. _«Otra vez… está latiendo muy rápido. »_ Tuvo que morderse la lengua para no decirlo en voz alta. —O-okay… —murmuró bajito antes de abandonar el cuarto de baño.

Al ver que estaba solo retrocedió torpemente hasta quedar sentado sobre el escusado.

En su interior, el albino estaba gritando de alegría y suplicando a su cuerpo que no reaccionase de una mala forma ¡Pero era tan difícil! Gon estaba destruyendo su auto-control poco a poco. Y lo más patético era que lo hacía con simples gestos, o su sola cercanía… a este paso, no podía durar mucho.

Gimió con tristeza. _«Solo me queda esperar que no sea YO quien delate a Gon. » _Sonrió nerviosamente. Y con lo alborotadas que estaban sus hormonas, una parte suya creía que ese pensamiento se haría realidad. _«Será mejor que no lo deje solo. »_ Tomó una de las batas y cubrió rápidamente su cuerpo con ella. _«Debería darme una ducha… al igual que Gon…. »_ Aquello hizo que se avergonzara. _«¡No con él, no con él! No al mismo tiempo… y los dos solos… ¡NO!» _Su entrepierna no estaba para nada de acuerdo con su decisión.

Otra vez su mente jugándole una mala pasada.

_«Mejor lo baño cuando sea cachorro. »_ Asintió ante su idea antes de ir al lado del moreno.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—¡Ash! ¡Quédate quieto!

Un fuerte ladrido había sido la respuesta a esas palabras.

—¡Gon! Hablo en serio. —dijo en un tono serio, intimidante. Pero tal parecía que al perrito ni le afectaba—. Vamos. Tengo que terminar de bañarte.

El cachorro gruñó por lo bajo antes de nadar hacia el rincón más alejado de la bañera. No estaba molesto, ni mucho menos enojado, solo quería que su amo se aseara con él, pero ante la respuesta negativa por parte de éste no tuvo otra alternativa que hacérsela difícil. Volvió a ladrar antes de hundirse en el agua y volver a salir a flote unos segundos después… ¡parecía que estuviese saltando!

Esa escena no conmovía para nada a Killua. —Sí, sí, sí. Muy lindo, muy lindo. —masculló por lo bajo mientras una de sus manos se apoyaba en el borde de la tina y al tener un buen soporte estiró su brazo libre en un intento por atrapar al animal—. Tch. Gon, termina con esto de una buena vez…

Otro gruñido se escuchó junto con el constante chapoteo.

¡Para el albino esto era suficiente! Ese disparate de la naturaleza le estaba sacando de quicio, hasta había sido capaz de traspasar su límite… aunque, él no era muy paciente que digamos; hay que ser sinceros. El joven Zoldyck tenía otras virtudes, pero entre ellas no estaba la "infinita paciencia".

Y ver como sus constantes pedidos no eran escuchados no ayudaba mucho a la situación.

Se levantó del suelo no sin antes lanzar el cepillo al interior de la tina. —¡Bien! Es todo. Me doy por vencido ¡Haz lo que quieras, mendigo pulgoso! —gritó al sentirse frustrado—. ¡Espero que estés feliz!

Ese fue lo último que su amo dijo antes de dejarlo solo en la tina.

Gon esperó pacientemente a que el albino apareciera ¡que regresara y le dijese que todo había sido una broma! Oír los pasos de su amo hacía que la esperanza estuviese intacta, más al percatarse que no estaban dirigiéndose al cuarto de baño le entristeció.

Por su parte, Killua caminó con grandes y pesadas zancadas hasta su cama para arrojarse a ella. Tomó una de las almohadas y ocultó su rostro en ella, además de los gritos que escapaban de su garganta; esto se lo había enseñado Alluka y vaya que siempre funcionaba; estuvo así un par de minutos hasta que pudo calmarse, más no quitó el almohadón de su rostro. Ni siquiera tenía los deseos de hacerlo…

_«¡Siempre hace lo que quiere! Y yo terminó siendo perjudicado por sus acciones. »_ Pensaba al sentir como su nuevo atuendo estaba empapado por el agua; había sido una suerte el poder asearse luego de que Gon se transformase, porque estaba seguro que hacerlo cuando el otro era humano no habría sido una buena idea… y mucho menos cuando su mente pervertida trabajaba a mil por hora; _«Estúpido Gon… »_ Cruzó los brazos a la altura de su pecho. _«¿Qué no le basta con afectarme psicológicamente? »_

El muchacho de cabellos blancos cerró sus ojos y se concentró en su agudo oído, tratando de percibir algún sonido del baño. Escuchaba el goteo del agua y unos leves chapoteos. Nada más; a la única conclusión que pudo llegar, fue que el perro seguía en la bañara. Queriendo, o no, salir de la misma.

_«Que extraño que no esté llorando. La última vez que lo dejé allí, lloró cuando fui por él…. »_ Recordó como el pelinegro se había lanzado a sus brazos, llorando contra su pecho, y con solo oír su excusa se había tranquilizado. _«¿Será que… no le importa que lo deje allí….? »_ Sin saber por qué, ese fugaz pensamiento le entristeció. ¿Podría ser verdad? Quizá a Gon no le interesase para nada su bienestar y lo único que buscaba era un lugar donde dormir y comer. ¡Nada más! _«¿Justo una familia de asesinos élite? »_ Descartó de inmediato aquella idea. No, eso no era posible; más no podía pasar por alto cierto hecho. Nunca esperó que la idea de que Gon lo dejase le entristeciera y mucho menos de esa forma…

Sacudió bruscamente su cabeza para deshacer aquellos pensamientos.

¡Era absurdo!

Gon no haría… Esperen un momento. ¿Él qué sabía sobre lo que Gon podría o no hacer? ¡Si apenas hace dos días que se conocían! ¿Qué le sucedía? Se estaba preocupando demasiado. Sí, era eso, pensaba demasiado las cosas….

_«Creo que… estoy exagerando. » _Ignorando los pensamientos anteriores, Killua quitó la almohada de su rostro dispuesto a levantarse de la cama y buscar al cachorro. _«Sí, es eso. Estoy exagerando. »_ Al sentarse en la cama, pudo percatarse de otra presencia en la habitación. —¿Gon? —dijo sorprendido.

El cachorro de pelaje oscuro estaba sentado en el suelo, quejando justo frente a la cama y al ver que era observado se levantó rápidamente, moviendo su cola de un lado al otro. Sacudió brusca y torpemente su cuerpo antes de largar a correr hacia su amo. Cabe decir, que fue una tarea muy sencilla llegar hasta donde se encontraba el albino.

Un tanto anonadado, recibió en sus brazos al animal. —¿Gon… cómo…?—. Su voz se vio silenciada ante las repentinas muestras de cariño del cachorro, todos los lengüetazos y lamidas húmedas que tanto detestaba. —¡Ey! Ya ba-basta… ¡G-Gon!

Los ojos, la frente, ambas mejillas, la nariz, la barbilla, y hasta incluso los labios. No hubo lugar que se salvase de los "besos" de Gon. ¡Estaba feliz! ¿Por qué? ¡Por el simple hecho de estar junto a su amo! Aunque éste no lo tratase correctamente, siempre regresaría a su lado… eso ya lo había decidido.

Ignorando la vergüenza, el oji-azul logró tener la fuerza suficiente para alejar al animalejo. —¡Ey! ¿Qué te he dicho sobre lamerme?—. Su cuerpo se tensó ante su propia pregunta. —Uh… mejor olvídalo. —murmuró bajito para luego dejar al cachorro sobre la cama.

Gon ladró felizmente antes de comenzar a perseguir su propia cola; ¿con qué motivo? Solo quería hacer reír a su amo, y al conseguir su cometido se sintió sumamente feliz.

Rió por lo bajo ante la escena ¡había sido de lo más tierna! Volvió a tomar entre sus manos el pequeño cuerpo, siempre manteniéndolo alejado a un distancia prudente de su rostro. —Oye… discúlpame por lo del baño.

El cachorro ladro estirando su cuerpo, con la sola intensión de volver a lamer el rostro ajeno.

—Bien ¡bien! Ya entendí… —decía entre risas tratando, una vez más, alejar a animal—. Está bien, estoy perdonado—. Le rascó la cabeza distraídamente. —Entonces… ¿estás listo para conocer a alguien?

El cachorro ladró.

Killua sonrió. —Okay. Espera aquí—. Depositó el pequeño cuerpo sobre las sabanas. Se levantó de la cama y comenzó a buscar algo por cada rincón de su habitación. —No. Por aquí no está… no, no, no. —se hablaba a sí mismo a la par que hacía volar distintas cosas por el aire—. Esto no es. Esto tampoco… y… ¡aquí está! —exclamó—. Mira Gon…

Acercándose lentamente al borde de la cama, la mascota observó curioso el objeto que su amo tenía. El albino sostenía una mochila entre sus manos.

Ahora lo que Gon se preguntaba era para qué, pero con ver la expresión determinada en el rostro del niño supo que era para algo importante; o al menos eso quería creer.

**.**

**.**

Una sonrisa gatuna apareció en su rostro cuando llegó a destino.

Aquello había sido sencillo. Demasiado sencillo. Burlar a todos los mayordomos y los códigos de seguridad no fue una tarea tan difícil como había creído. ¡Es más! Había idead un plan de escape por si las cosas no salía como él esperaba.

_«Bien. Ahora no tendré que usarlo… »_ Sonrió orgulloso de que su plan haya tenido éxito. _«Solo falta ingresar la contraseña. »_ Esperó unos segundos, tratando de recordar la secuencia de números que debía repetir en el tablero. —¡Ah cierto!—. Chasqueó los dedos de su mano derecha antes de insertar el código.

Lo más probable es que su familia se sorprendería de ello y lo castigaría. ¡Oh, es verdad! Sus padres, su abuelo o su hermano mayor no estaban aquí con él. ¡Era libre de hacer lo que quisiese! Y si lo regañaban luego, ya que… no tenía nada de malo visitar a su linda hermana.

Solo debía amenazar a su madre, de la manera más despiadada y perturbadora posible, para que lo dejasen en paz.

Algo simple.

La entrada de metal se abrió. Killua acomodó mejor la mochila sobre su espalda y sin perder tiempo atravesó aquel umbral.

Lo primero que hizo fue cubrir sus ojos de manera inmediata. La luz colorida de la habitación lo cegó un poco, pero bastaron unos segundos para que terminase acostumbrándose.

_«Tal como la última vez que vine. »_ Pensaba al admirar los tonos pasteles del cuarto, los dibujos colgados en las paredes y los miles de peluches esparcidos en los alrededores. _«¿Cómo hace para soportar todo esto? »_ Apretó los puños con fuerza, en un vago intento de liberar el odio que sentía. Siempre se había preguntado cómo era posible que su pequeña y dulce hermana no creciera teniendo un resentimiento por toda la familia. _«Esa es una de las cualidades que la hacen especial… »_ Sonrió. —¿Alluka?

La dueña de aquel nombre oyó una voz conocida por ella. Se levantó de la cama e inmediatamente posó sus ojos azules en la entrada—. ¡Onii-chan!

Con los brazos abiertos recibió a la pelinegra. —Alluka… —volvió a murmurar su nombre, sin creer todavía que estuviera con ella.

—¡Onii-chan!—. Rió divertida al sentir que era levantada del suelo. —¡Te extrañé mucho, Onii-chan! ¡Mucho, mucho, mucho!

—Yo también.

—Nee nee. ¿Viniste a jugar conmigo, verdad?

—Por supuesto.

Al aterrizar sobre el suelo comenzó a dar pequeños saltitos. —¡Qué bueno! ¡En verdad te extrañé Onii-chan!—. Detuvo sus festejos para luego mirar con una sonrisa el rostro de su hermano. —Onii-chan ¿me das otro abrazo?

Killua sonrió ante aquel pedido. —Sí. —respondió antes de envolver sus brazos entorno al cuerpo de la más joven, acariciando además sus cabellos oscuros. El solo escuchar su risa cantarina y percibir su bienestar le hacía rotundamente feliz.

—Onii-chan.

—¿Sí?

—Me alegra que hayas venido a visitarme.

—También a mí. —murmuró antes de revolver su cabello, causando que éste se riera alegremente—. Tengo una sorpresa para ti.

Esas palabras llamaron su atención. —¿Una sorpresa? —repitió con curiosidad, inclinando la cabeza hacía uno de sus costados—. ¡Oh! ¿Qué es? ¿Qué es?

El entusiasmo de su hermanita le conmovió, además de recordarle a otra personita. —Si te lo digo, dejará de ser una sorpresa. Ven—. Tomó su mano para guiarla hacia donde se encontraban los muñecos de felpa y la obligó a sentarse en el suelo. —Cierra los ojos y cuando te diga que los abras lo harás ¿Entendido?

La niña asintió de inmediato mientras levantaba bien en alto su mano derecha. —¡Sí! —respondió antes de cerrar sus ojos, cumpliendo el pedido de su hermano mayor.

El muchacho de cabellos blanco aguardó unos segundos y al ver que ella no hacía trampas decidió comenzar. Se quitó la mochila de los hombros, tomándola entre sus brazos, y corrió lentamente el cierre. _«Fue una buena idea traerlo en esto. »_ Pensaba al dar un breve vistazo en el interior, notando como Gon estaba muy tranquilo. Lo sacó suavemente de allí para finalmente dejarlo sobre el suelo.

Colocándose en cuclillas, empujó al cachorro, indicándole que se acercase a la niña y éste pareció entender de inmediato. Meciendo su cola, el animal se aproximó hasta Alluka y al posar sus pequeñas patitas en las botas rosadas empezó a ladrar; al oír aquel sonido, la jovencita descubrió de inmediato sus ojos azules y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja apareció en su rostro.

—¡Un perrito! —exclamó antes de tomarlo en brazos, viendo cómo este mecía su cola de un lado al otro—. Onii-chan ¡es muy lindo!

—Su nombre es Gon.

—¿Gon? —repitió y la criaturita ladró alegremente—¡Hola Gon! Yo soy Alluka. A-llu-ka ¡Alluka!—. No pudo evitar sentirse conmovida cuando el cachorro ladró tres veces seguidas ¡como si estuviese diciendo su nombre por sílabas! —¡Eres muy dulce! —dijo con un sonrojo en las mejillas antes de besarlo tiernamente en la cabeza y recibir a cambio muchas muestras de cariño por parte de él.

Pero mientras aquella niña jugaba con el cachorro, Killua los observaba en completo silencio. Se sentía sumamente feliz, que su hermana pudiera congeniar con otro individuo, aunque éste fuera un perro, y pueda volver a sonreír le hacía inmensamente feliz. Veía como Gon era cariñoso con ella, le ladraba juguetonamente e intentaba jugar con parte de la ropa de ella…

_«¡Un momento! Eso no hizo conmigo. »_ Su ceño se frunció ligeramente al percatarse de aquel detalle. Que él recordase, en ningún momento su mascota jugó con sus vestimentas, ni tironeó las mangas de su camisa o, o se veía tan alegre en su presencia. Eso era lo que él creía. _«Él también se ve alegre. »_ Una mueca de disgusto apareció en su rostro. Parece que ese mendigo pulgoso se llevaba bien con su hermana, demasiado bien para su gusto. _«¡Ah, claro! De seguro le cayó bien por qué es bonita ¡¿Y yo qué?! Soy una de las pocas personas encantadoras en esta mugrosa familia. »_ Esta era la primera vez que sucedía algo así.

Killua tenía celos de Alluka.

Y el descubrirlo fue impactante para él. _«¿E-eh? ¡¿En qué rayos estoy pensando?! »_ Se abofeteó mentalmente, aunque no estuvo muy lejos de hacerlo en la vida real.

—¿Onii-chan? ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó preocupada al ver como su hermano se golpeaba a sí mismo ¿Qué le sucedía? Eso había sido extraño.

El albino salió de su letargo al oír esas palabras. —¡Na-nada! —respondió avergonzado—. N-no es nada Alluka…

—¿Seguro?

—S-sí. Seguro.

La pelinegra no estaba muy convencida y ver el rostro sonrojado de su hermano era la prueba suficiente para suponer que él no estaba del todo bien. Además de los hombros tensos, el cuerpo ligeramente inclinado hacia abajo, y la mirada dirigida a otra dirección. Alluka podía ser mejor pero no era para nada distraída ¡Era capaz de percibir que algo le sucedía a su Onii-chan! Lo conocía mejor que cualquier otra persona; sintió como Gon se removía entre sus brazos y saltaba ágilmente al suelo.

Al tener los pies sobre la alfombra, el cachorro corrió de inmediato hasta su amo. No fue muy difícil para él notar que esos ojos azules se veían más opacos y eso no le agradó. ¡Su amo no debía estar triste! Debía sonreír siempre, a él o a cualquiera.

_«¿Podrá ser…? »_ Su boca se abrió lindamente, formando una pequeña "O", cuando su hermano atrapó al animal entre sus brazos y lo ubico sobre su pecho para comenzar a acariciarlo. _«Onii-chan quiere mucho a Gon… »_ Llegó a esa conclusión. Ver a su hermano sonreí y no tener esa mirada triste la hacía muy dichosa. _«Mmm… ahora que lo pienso, Onii-chan nunca sonrió así… »_ Con su dedo índice dio ligeros toquecitos a su barbilla. _«Y se ve más feliz… »_

Los ojos de la niña de mirada azulina se abrieron ante un repentino pensamiento.

¿Acaso… era Gon quien hacía feliz a Killua?

Ver interactuarlos así, como si nadie más tuviera importancia a su alrededor, mostrándose gustosos por la sola compañía del otro; era extraño para ella. Pero no iba a negar que fuera una imagen adorable.

_«Ohhh. Yo quiero tener una sonrisa de enamorado como esa. » _Llevó ambas manos a su rostro moviendo felizmente la cabeza de un lado al otro. _«¿Eh? ¿Enamorado? »_ Apenada por los divagues de su mente, ella se sonrojó. _«A-ah… no. Onii-chan no… »_ La escena que se desarrollaba delante de sus ojos no ayudaba mucho. _«Bueno… mientras Onii-chan esté feliz ¡todo es aceptado! Incluso esto… »_ Pensaba dando un suspiro final antes de acercárseles para jugar también.

Alluka ya no tenía más dudas.

Sea como fuere que Gon apareció en la vida de su hermano, estaba muy agradecido por ello. ¡Deseaba que los dos nunca se separaran! Ese sería su mayor deseo. Que ambos no se apartaran el uno del otro, incluso sí pasaban los años y se hacían viejitos; de solo imaginarlo, la niña estaba feliz. Hasta que otro pensamiento apareció…

¡Es verdad!

¿Será algo malo imaginar una boda en un momento como éste?

* * *

><p>Hasta aquí llegó lo mío (?) ¡Nos vemos en la próxima actualización. Se cuidan mucho mis adorables mentes perversas~.<p>

**Atte:** _Canciones de Cuna._


	4. Tu calidez

¡Hola a todos y todas! ¿Cómo están? Ah cierto, me olvidé de decirles ¡Feliz día del niño a todos! XD A mí me regalaron un muñequito de Yoshi (Mario Bros) y morí de la felicidad. Así que, para coronar el día, vine a actualizar el fic.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Ningún personaje que aquí aparezca me pertenece, todos son propiedad de su respectivo dueño.

**Advertencia:** **_Yaoi. Lemon, (+18), Semi-AU, Puppy!Gon._**

* * *

><p>Por aquellos extensos y fríos corredores se podía oír una risilla femenina; porque en el final de los mismos, se encontraba una linda niña junto a su hermano. Divirtiéndose como nunca antes lo había hecho.<p>

—¡Ve por él muchacho! —gritó la niña antes de lanzar una pelota roja. Rió por lo bajo al ver como el cachorro, luego de atrapar el objeto, volvía lo más pronto posible hasta ella—. ¡Bien hecho!—. Aplaude emocionada antes de tomar al animal entre sus manos para estrujarlo en un abrazo y llenarlo de besos.

Killua tuvo que morderse los labios para no regañar a su hermana. Él no era así de cariñoso con Gon, y él era el único que podía malcriar a Alluka… En resumen, estaba doblemente celoso; una parte suya, la más egoísta supuso, quería tomar a su mascota y gritar _"¡Mío, mío, mío!"_ antes de desaparecer de la habitación, mientras que la otra asumía que debía ser más amable con la pelinegra y pasar tiempo con ella, aunque eso significaba compartir a Gon.

_«Siento que estoy siendo un mal hermano. » _Podía ver a simple vista como ambos se llevaban perfectamente bien. ¿Por qué habría de arruinar aquella agradable atmosfera? Ni que fuera tan egoísta… ah no, esperen. Él sí lo es. _«…Ahora no sé qué hacer. » _Llevándose ambas manos al rostro deja caer su cuerpo hacia atrás, aplastando algunos muñecos y almohadas, comenzó a tranquilizar su respiración y tratar de silenciar esa vocecita que le indicaba que se llevase al cachorro; y por cómo iban las cosas, temía que así sucediera.

La pelinegra detuvo sus juegos al notar la acción de su hermano. Lo miró curiosa, sin entender que estaba haciendo. Desde su punto de vista, el albino parecía estar retorciéndose graciosamente, moviendo su cuerpo de un lado al otro, mientras se cubría el rostro con ambas manos y murmuraba cosas inentendibles. Alluka sonrió ¡su hermano mayor parecía estar de ánimos hoy! Ahora entendía el por qué él estaba allí con ella.

Desvió sus ojos azules al cachorro, notando que éste seguía contemplando a su amo_. «Me gustaría agradecértelo, pero creo que no me entenderás. » _Un sonrojo se acentuó en ambas mejillas por el solo hecho de contemplar al perrito. ¡Todo en él era adorable! El color de su pelaje, sus grandes y expresivos ojos castaños, sus acciones y actitudes. No hubo algo que no la haya conmovido. _«Yo también quiero un Gon… »_ Pensaba un tanto desanimada, porque sabía que ese espécimen solo le pertenecía a su hermano. _«Supongo que nada puede hacerse… » _Dejó el cachorro sobre el suelo antes de dirigir una última mirada al muchacho a su lado y sonreír dulcemente.

Cuando Gon sintió sus patitas sobre el suelo, no dudó en correr hasta su amo lo más rápido que pudo. Pero al llegar a su lado, notó que él se cubría el rostro. ¿Y ahora como iba a hacer para llamar su atención? Tuvo la idea de comenzar a ladrar, más terminó descartando la idea. Inclinando la cabeza hacia uno de sus costados pensó y pensó, hasta que una buena idea apareció en su mente ¡Eso sí que sería perfecto! Con algo de esfuerzo, se subió al cuerpo de su amo para así recostarse al final en su pecho. Su cola y orejitas se movieron lindamente, estaba más que feliz.

Killua se movió bruscamente al sentir algo sobre él. —¿E-eh? ¡Q-qué…!—. Bajó la mirada y se encontró a su fiel cachorro. —Gon… —dijo con una sonrisa, recibiendo un alegre ladrido como respuesta—. Tonto—. Lo tomó entre sus brazos, dejando que el animal le diera unos cuantos besos.

La sonrisa de Alluka creció más y más. —Gon te quiere mucho, Onii-chan.

El albino se tensó de golpe y alejó al perrito de él. —¡¿Q-qué…?!

—Que Gon te quiere mucho, Onii-chan.

—¿Quererme? —repitió estúpidamente; porque así estaba actuando.

Asintió de inmediato e infló su pecho con orgullo, ella misma fue capaz de percatarse de ello. —¡Sí! Gon te quiere mucho—. El cachorro ladró como si estuviese de acuerdo con ella. —¿Lo ves? ¡Él sabe que te quiere mucho! Mira como mueve la cola, leí que esa es una forma de mostrar que están felices…

—Oh. Eres muy inteligente Alluka. —decía ignorando su sonrojo, haciendo que su hermanita sonriera ampliamente—. Así que…. ¿Gon… me quiere?

Volviendo la vista al cachorro, Killua no supo que decir a ello. Su boca se sentía seca, el corazón le latía a mil, un fuerte sonrojo comenzaba a aparecer en sus pálidas mejillas, y los nervios se apoderaron de él completamente. ¿Qué le sucedía? ¡Él nunca actuaba así! Se suponía que él era un asesino experto, el más temido y talento y blah blah blah blah, todas esas cosas que decían sus familiares, ¿y se sentía completamente perdido ante la aparición de cachorro? ¡¿Qué clase de chiste era ese?! Algo estaba mal con él.

Y desde que Gon llegó a su vida, todo parecía ir de mal en peor…

Ese último pensamiento le incomodó, porque trajo consigo ciertas imágenes que no deseaba rememorar en un momento como ese. Primero porque su hermana estaba presente ¿Y qué clase de hermano sería si se ponía… en ese _estado_? Segundo, Gon estaba en su apariencia de cachorro y no iba a hacer nada raro con él, y tercero pero no menos importante, el albino tenía orgullo y dignidad; precisamente, esos dos valores estaban impidiéndole que tomar por completo al pelinegro de piel morena y lindos ojos almendra.

Si el tiempo seguía pasando, los límites de Killua serían traspasados; y no es como que él estaba haciendo algo para evitarlo.

_«Ni que fuera tan cruel conmigo. »_ Pensaba con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro mientras que una apariencia felina aparecía en él; siempre es bueno darse unos mimos de vez en cuando, y más si se los da alguien como Gon.

—Onii-chan—. La voz de su hermana lo salvó de hacer algo estúpido.

Sacando su mejor faceta de actor, el peli-blanco miró con una sonrisa alegre a la menor, aparentando calma y seguridad de sí, antes de preguntar: —¿Sí, Alluka?

—Onii-chan ¿Nadie sabe que Gon está aquí, verdad?

—Ah, eso—. Se encogió de hombros con desinterés. —No, nadie sabe. Tú eres la única que sabe de él, así que será un secreto entre ambos. —murmuró llevando un dedo hasta sus labios.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y su boquita formó una pequeña "o". —¡Onii-chan! Sí alguien sabe de Gon, lo más seguro es que lo sacaran de aquí.

—No te preocupes, todo estará bien.

—¿Ah sí?

—Sí.

—¿Y cómo…?

Una mirada y sonrisa felina apareció. —Nanika nos ayudará. —dijo sinceramente antes la mirada sorprendida de Alluka, quien al entender lo que sucedía terminó asintiendo—. ¿Verdad?

—¡Sí, sí, sí, sí! —exclamaba mientras aplaudía alegremente—. Nanika y Alluka ayudaran a Onii-chan, porque ninguna quiere que Gon se vaya.

Estiró su mano para acariciar los cabellos negros. —Eres una buena niña. ¿No lo crees, Gon? —le preguntó al cachorro y éste ladró—. Alluka, ¿puedes llamar a Nanika, por favor?

Ella asintió en silencio. Cerró suavemente sus ojos, dejando amabas manos sobre su regazo, y esperó unos segundos hasta que su boca y sus ojos se tornaron oscuros, dejando que _ella_ apareciera.

El cachorro contempló curiosamente a la niña ¡Algo había cambiado en ella! Su rostro se veía diferente. No comprendía que estaba sucediendo, ¿acaso sería grave? Debía averiguarlo. Con paso temeroso se acercó a ella sin apartar la mirada y con una de sus patitas tomó la mano ajena, olisqueó el aire para luego ladrar. Sí, efectivamente era una niña distinta, pero eso no significaba que no le agradara.

—Gon, ella es Nanika—. Escuchó la voz de su amo.

¡Oh! ¿Era otra niña? Entonces, en el cuerpo de la hermana de su amo habitaba otra niña. Olisqueó una vez más el aire y ladró, pero esta vez como si se tratara de una aprobación. A Gon le agradaba Nanika y Alluka, ellas eran muy adorables y lindas; aunque para él, su amo era más bonito.

El albino una expresión serena en el rostro, antes de tomar al cachorro entre sus brazos y ubicarlo en su regazo. —Nanika. —la llamó—. Asegúrate de que no pueda ser captado por ninguna de las cámaras de seguridad de la mansión. ¿Entendido?

—Aye. —murmuró antes de obedecer aquella orden.

Killua sabía que no debía preocuparse por nada, puesto que confiaba en ambas. Estaba seguro que ellas harían su trabajo. _«Todo está saliendo como esperé. »_ Sus pálidos dedos comenzaron a acariciar el pelaje del animal._ «Me aseguraré de protegerlos a ambos… no permitiré que alguien los lastime, no lo haré. » _Se prometió a sí mismo, mirando con cariño a la niña y al cachorro. —Nos divertiremos con Gon ¿verdad, Alluka?

La pelinegra asintió de inmediato. —¡Sí! —exclamó levantando un brazos bien en alto—. ¡Nos divertiremos mucho, mucho, mucho!

El perrito ladró felizmente antes de regresar al regazo de su amo, recostando las patitas sobre su pecho y mover la cola de un lado al otro. El oji-azul entendió el mensaje de inmediato y lo tomó entre sus manos. Gon ladró una vez más, para luego recostar la cabeza sobre el hombro ajeno y bostezar lindamente. Sus parpados decayeron y, antes de que pudiera evitarlo, se durmió.

Los niños Zoldyck se sonrojaron a la par… esa imagen había sido demasiado tierna para su propio autocontrol.

Ambos suspiraron antes de sonreírse mutuamente. El cachorro no había hecho grandes cosas ¿y ya se había cansado? Ni modo. Lo dejarían dormir tranquilo, al menos así ellos tendrían un poco de tiempo para conversar y pasar el rato hasta que el mayor decida irse.

—Onii-chan.

—¿Sí?

—Me gustó esta sorpresa. Gracias…

—También a mí me gustó…—. _«Aunque, hubo una parte que no fue muy de mi agrado…. »_ Completó en su mente, pero estaba más que claro que él no diría esa frase en voz alta. —Me alegro que así sea…

—Onii-chan.

—Dime.

Sentir la mirada azulina del otro hizo que se avergonzara. —¿Onii-chan quiere a Alluka? —preguntó en apenas un murmullo, causando que sus mejillas se sonrosaran al final.

—Por supuesto. —respondió de inmediato—. ¿Acaso lo dudas?—. Recostó contra su pecho al cachorro, asegurándose de mantenerlo bien sujeto en su lugar. —…¿O será qué… Alluka no quiere a su Onii-chan?

—¿Eh? ¡No, no, no, no! ¡Alluka quiere mucho a su Onii-chan! ¡Mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho!—. Sonrió. —Alluka y Nanika quieren que Killua sea feliz. —decía sin perder esa expresión amable—. Si Killua quiere mucho a Gon, Alluka y Nanika también.

_«¿Querer a Gon…? »_ Contempló sorprendido el rostro de su hermana. Ella en verdad, estaba hablando en serio. _«Ellas quieren… que yo sea feliz… »_ Ese entusiasmo que mostró su pequeña hermana le hizo recordar en cierta personita, en aquel individuo que hizo dar vueltas su mundo por completo. —Alluka. —ocultando la mirada con su flequillo, la llamó—. También quiero presentarte a alguien más….

—¿Uh? ¿Alguien más? —repitió confusamente, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza hacia uno de sus costados— ¿A quién?

Killua se removió un tanto incomodo, sintiéndose avergonzado. —Es… alguien muy especial. —murmuró sonrojándose levemente—… muy especial para mí…

—Muy especial… para Onii-chan… —murmuró asombrada—. ¿Y a esa persona le agradará Alluka? —preguntó un tanto asustada; si esa persona era especial para su hermano deseaba agradarle ¡deseaba eso más que a nada en el mundo! Porque eso significaría que su hermano estaría feliz.

—Por supuesto. —respondió al estirar uno de sus brazos y envolver los hombros de la niña con ellos—. Esa persona las amará a ambas, a ti y a Nanika. Te lo garantizo—. Gon dejó escapar un leve ronquido y se acurrucó más contra su pecho mientras que la pelinegra correspondía el abrazo. _«Mientras ellos estén conmigo, no puedo pedir más. »_ Pensaba al disfrutar la cercanía de los dos seres más especiales en su vida.

En todos esos años, el albino nunca pudo sentirse a gusto con su vida. Su hermanita había sido capaz de darte mucha felicidad, pero una parte suya se sentía vacía. Sentía que no era suficiente. Pero ahora, al encontrar a Gon, se sentía completo.

Él encontró a su verdadera familia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Gon, deja de hacer ruido. Es medianoche, recuerda que hay gente durmiendo...

—¡Alluka es linda!

—¡Oye!

—¡Nanika también!

—¡Ey! Ten cuidado con lo que dices.

—Nanika y Alluka son muy lindas y dulces… y… y…. ¡lindas! —exclamó entre risas antes de saltar una vez más en la cama, rebotando muy bajo contra el colchón—. Ambas son bonitas y me agradan mucho—. Su colita se meció de un lado al otro. ¡Ya quería volver a jugar con ellas!

Killua no se veía muy feliz que digamos al oír esas palabras; estaba celoso, lo reconocía, pero era por los celos de hermano. —Idiota. —masculló apretando ligeramente los puños, desviando la mirada hacia algún punto en la pared—. Tienes suerte de caerle bien a mi hermanita y a Nanika, por lo general ellas no aceptan a nadie nuevo en sus vidas.

Al oír esas palabras detuvo sus acciones para mirar curiosamente a su amo. —¿No aceptan personas nuevas en sus vidas?—. Su entrecejo se frunció ligeramente. No entendía nada ¿por qué la pelinegra era así? Si ella era tan agradable ¡podría tener muchos amigos! _«Es como el amo…. Ambos son muy agradables ¿pero por qué la gente no se les acerca…? »_ Pensaba mientras buscaba un motivo por el cual esos niños estaban solos.

—No. No lo hacen—. Buscó el control y cambió el canal del televisor; si Gon seguía haciendo ese tipo de preguntas, iba a lanzarle algo por la cabeza.

—¿Estás… seguro?

—Por supuesto.

—¿Ellas no tienen amigos?

—No.

—Entonces… debo ser especial para ellas ¿no?

—¡Oye! ¡Tú…!—. Volteó su cuerpo bruscamente, con la sola intención de enfrentarlo y darle una lección; ¿cómo se atrevía a decir esas palabras? Era ¡era inaudito!; pero al hacerlo, esa repentina ira que envolvía su cuerpo terminó por desaparecer al recibir un pequeño beso en los labios. _«¡¿Pero q-qué…?! »_ Bajó la mirada, encontrándose con la sonrisa dulce del pelinegro.

—Killua tonto… no tienes que estar celoso. —dice entre risas, aumentando el sonrojo en el rostro del albino.

—Y-yo no… estoy celoso…

—Sí lo estás…

—¡Q-qué no…!

—Amo Killua—. Esta vez el tono de su voz fue más serio. —No tiene que fingir conmigo, ni mucho menos ocultar lo que siente—. Lentamente, se acercó gateando hasta él, dejando una pequeña brecha de separación entre ambos.

—¿Q-qué… haces?—. Intentó retroceder, pero al hacerlo lo único que consiguió fue caer de espaldas a la cama y que el moreno se sentara sobre él. _«Mierda… esto no es bueno. » _Pensó sintiéndose tenso, temiendo que su cuerpo reaccionase de una forma indebida. —Gon…

—¡No! —gritó al cubrir la boca ajena con sus manos—. Ahora Killua guarda silencio y deja que Gon hable ¿entendido?—. El otro asintió sin tener otra alternativa. —Alluka es linda, Nanika es linda. Ellas son agradables y me siento muy a gusto con ellas ¡pero! Pero con Killua es diferente. —decía con confianza—. Es diferente… porque Killua es lo más importante para Gon, y nada ni nadie va a cambiar eso. ¡Solo quiero que seas feliz! Y sí yo, Alluka, Nanika o quien sea te hace feliz está bien…—. Una brillante sonrisa apareció en su rostro. —Está bien… porque aun así, no me iré de tu lado nunca.

_«¿Por qué… me dice esto? »_ No había palabras que pudieran describir como se sentía en ese instante. Su pulso estaba acelerado, el corazón latía como loco y su rostro se calentaba más y más. Quería gritar, reírse, golpearlo por decir esas tonterías ¡quería hacer tantas cosas! Pero solo estaba allí, con él, mirándolo a los ojos sin notar que las lágrimas habían comenzado a caer. _«Pero… ¿por qué…? »_ una de sus manos temblorosas ascendió lentamente hasta llegar a la mejilla y tomar entre sus dedos una de las lágrimas.

—¡Oh no! ¡Lo siento Killua! —gritó asustado al percatarse del estado del mayor—. De verdad lo siento…—. Con algo de fuerza logró sentar al albino en la cama, y sin perder tiempo quitó cada rastro de llanto con sus dedos. —Como lo siento… Killua…

Los segundos pasaron y todo a su alrededor parecía perder sentido. Lo único que le importaba era que el rostro del moreno. Solo trataba de concentrarse en él_. «Mi corazón… late muy rápido al verlo… » _Pensaba sin apartar la mirada de esos ojos almendra. _«Gon… tú… eres un idiota…»_ Lentamente, sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba. _«Pero… yo lo soy más por tardar tanto… en darme cuenta que me está sucediendo… »_ Y siguiendo a sus instintos, atrapa repentinamente entre sus brazos a su mascota. Abrazándolo por la cintura. _«Llegue a la conclusión… que ambos somos unos idiotas. » _

—¿Killua?

—¿Podrías abrazarme… por favor? —preguntó en apenas un murmullo.

El pelinegro ni siquiera dudó. Envolvió sus brazos en torno del cuello ajeno y recostó la cabeza sobre su hombro, aspirando el dulce aroma de su amo en silencio.

—Nee… Gon.

—¿Sí?

—Yo soy… t-tú amo ¿verdad?

—¡Sí! Uno de los mejores que he tenido…

Oír ese entusiasmo en su voz le hizo sonreír. _«¿Por qué no me imaginé que diría algo así? »_ Pensaba con las mejillas sonrosadas, sintiendo víctima de la vergüenza. —Entonces… yo puedo… ¿puedo ordenarte… algo, verdad?—. Lamió su labio inferior y tragó saliva pesadamente; estaba nervioso, asustado. La idea que apareció en su mente era una locura y empeoraba mucho más por considerarla…

—Claro. Lo que usted quiera…

—Yo… quiero…—. Temeroso, comenzó a alejar el cuerpo del más joven y dejó que sus penetrantes ojos azules se posaran en el rostro ajeno. —Una sola cosa…—. Una de sus manos rozó dulcemente la mejilla encendida. —No te vayas… nunca de mi lado ¿entendido?

—Sí, Killua.

—Gon...

—¿Sí?

—¿Puedes... abrazarme toda la noche?

—Por supuesto... Killua...

.

.

Gon permanece acostado en la cama, tapado por las sabanas, mirando emocionadamente la brillante pantalla del televisor. Tener la vista a color era genial ¡era una de las cosas que más le gustaba de su apariencia humana! En su forma de cachorro, solo ve en blanco y negro, apenas puede distinguir otros colores, como el amarillo o el rojo. Y poder ver muchos colores, en una pantalla inmensa ¡era genial!

_"Quédate aquí. Iré a bañarme"_ le había dicho su amo antes de dirigirse al cuarto de baño, dejándolo solo en la habitación. El pelinegro había llegado a escuchar algo de "ducha matutina", pero sus orejitas dejaron de oír las palabras del mayor y solo se concentró en los sonidos salientes del televisor que había sido encendido.

Dejó ambas manos a la altura de su regazo mientras tarareaba una melodía que había oído una vez. _«¡El amo Killua es muy amable! Cada día que pasa, más me gusta estar con él. Espero que nuestro tiempo juntos nunca se acabe… »_ Pensaba con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro a la par que un sonrojo se posaba en sus mejillas e intentaba acallar sus risitas de júbilo. _« Me gusta mucho Killua. »_ El corazón volvió a latir con fuerza contra su pecho y esa sensación agradable se dueño de su pecho.

Sin saber por qué, deshizo aquellos pensamientos. Volvió a centrarse en el televisor, pero el programe no era muy de su agrado. Su mano derecha se estiró y tomó el control remeto, estuvo varios minutos cambiando de canal hasta que terminó por apagarlo.

Soltando un bostezo, Gon estiró sus brazos antes de recostarse nuevamente sobre las sabanas y sonreír lindamente ante lo cálido que se sentía en ese lugar.

_«Ohh… ¡una de las almohadas tiene el perfume de Killua! »_ Pensaba con una sonrisa complacida y unos halos rosados en sus mejillas. Ese dulce perfume que inundó sus sentidos le agradó demasiado. Le hacía sentir en casa y a gusto_. «Me gusta mucho, mucho, mucho. »_ Rió por lo bajo antes de ocultar su rostro entre las almohadas, aspirando un poco más de ese delicioso aroma.

Antes de comenzar a dormirse, un repentino calor se apoderó de su cuerpo.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe ante esa sensación. —¿E-eh? ¿Q-qué… es…?—. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y las punzadas en su pelvis incrementaron. Gateando en la cama, intentó acercarse al borde para poder levantarse, sin embargo, su cuerpo no parecía estar respondiendo a ninguna de sus órdenes. _«S-se siente… extraño. »_ Unos gemidos bajos brotaron de sus labios rosados y al final, un gruñido ronco emergió de su garganta.

Continuó removiéndose incomodo en su lugar, sin poder acallar sus ruiditos. Metió ambas manos entre sus piernas y al rozar levemente su entrepierna un escalofrío recorrió por completo su columna vertebral.

Volvió a palpar en ese lugar. Lo hizo una, dos, tres veces más. Quedó recostado boca abajo, apartando las sabanas de la cama con brusquedad, abrazando una de las almohadas blancas y dejarse llevar por completo por ese calor.

_«Killua… »_ En su mente aparecían miles de imágenes de todos los momentos compartidos con el albino. Cada risa, cada mirada cómplice, cada juego, cada caricia y roce. Su cuerpo parecía recordar cada uno de ellos. _«Realmente… me gusta Killua… »_ Cegado por el deseo, levantó su cuerpo tembloroso intentando levantarse y buscar al albino. —Ki…llua... —murmuró con un tono ronco antes de caer al suelo respirando agitadamente.

Por su parte, Killua sonrió al ver que había terminado. Lo que menos quería era dejar solo a Gon en su habitación, con el riesgo de que alguien pudiera descubrirlo.

_«Al menos tengo el consuelo de que Alluka y Nanika están de mi parte. »_ Se dijo a sí mismo sintiéndose orgulloso de esas dos niñas. Distraído por sus propios pensamientos, sacó sus cabellos con una tolla. _«Pero… ¿Por cuánto tiempo servirá? Hasta el momento, nadie se ha dado cuenta de su presencia. Estoy cien por cierto seguro que tarde o temprano descubrirán a Gon… » _Mordió nerviosamente su labio inferior, en todo el tiempo que estuvo con el pelinegro nunca había pensado en ello. Debía prepararse en cada de que lo peor ocurriese_. «Será mejor que hable con él sobre esto… »_

Soltando un suspiro final, salió del cuarto de baño; ya alguien se encargaría de limpiar el lugar por él.

—ey Gon. —lo llamó al cerrar la puerta—. Hay algo que quiero… ¡Gon!—. Al percatarse del estado del pelinegro, corrió hasta él con intención de asistirlo, arrodillándose a su lado—Gon… Gon ¿qué te ocurre? ¡Gon! —decía alarmado sin dejar de sacudir su cuerpo.

Los constantes llamados fueron capaces de despertarlo. El pelinegro levantó la mirada antes de poder decir algo ese mismo calor se intensificó, haciendo que su espalda se arqueara levemente y un grito de placer brotara de su garganta.

Todo su cuerpo se estremeció y un intenso sonrojo se posó en sus mejillas. _«¿Él… acaba de…? »_ Su garganta se secó. —Gon… —murmuró su nombre mientras sus pálidos dedos retiraban los mechones oscuros que cubrían la frente humedecida—. Gon… —volvió a llamarlo y sonrió cuando éste le miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Ki…llua… —dijo el nombre de su amo con un tono ronco que no reconocía—… y-yo…—. Estiró su mano intentando tocar el rostro ajeno, pero esta terminó cayendo antes de llegar a destino. Su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de dolor, ahora era su entrepierna la que parecía estar palpitando. _«Hace… mucho calor… »_ Sus respiraciones se hicieron más cortas y los estremecimientos se intensificaron.

_«Se ve… diferente… » _Sus dedos descendieron desde la frente hasta quedarse en las mejillas, rozándolas con las yemas de sus dedos. Inclinó su cuerpo, acercándose más el rostro de Gon y con un repentino impulso se apoderó de esos labios entreabiertos. _«…es… muy dulce… » _Su lengua se abrió paso en la cavidad húmeda, lamiendo y recorriendo cada uno de los rincones posibles.

Las lenguas se rozaron mutuamente, acariciándose a un ritmo tortuoso. Las manos se movieron por sí mismas, adentrándose en el interior de la ropa, rozando la piel cálida y desnuda, mientras que los brazos envolvían el cuerpo ajeno en busca de más.

En un acto repentino y oyendo por primera vez sus instintos, Killua separó su rostro para luego sentarse sobre sus rodillas. Admiró en silencio al pelinegro, recorriendo su cuerpo con la mirada, antes tomó entre sus brazos el cuerpo del moreno para recostarlo sobre la cama y tomar asiento a su lado.

—Gon…

—¿S-sí…?—. Su espalda se arqueó cuando una fría mano se adueñó de su erección y comenzó a acariciarla. —Nnngh… Killua…

Acortó el espacio entre ambos, subiéndose encima del cuerpo del menor. —Pervertido~. —murmuró en un tono que solo él lo escuchara—. Eres… muy pervertido—. Su dedo acarició la ranura mientras su mano se humedecía más en cada ascenso y descenso.

Podía sentir como su pelvis se contraía. —N-no…

—¿No qué…?

Lloriqueó al removerse. —N-no…—. Descubrió su mirada ámbar y contempló fijamente aquellos ojos azules que tanto le gustaban. —… n-no… es… justo… —murmuró con los ojos llorosos y un sonoro gemido brotó de sus labios—. ¡A-ah! Ki…lluaah…

Se relamió ante la imagen, mas no detuvo sus pensamientos. —¿Qué dijiste? Creo que no te oí…

Una de sus manos temblorosas se apoderó del pálido cuello y acercó el rostro del albino con brusquedad. —…Killua… e-eres… malo… —murmuró sobre sus labios—…Gon también… puede… ser malo…

—¿Qué estás di-? ¡Gon!—. Todo su cuerpo se tensó al sentir como algo se apoderaba de su entrepierna necesitada. Ronroneó bajito mientras una sonrisa se abría paso en su rostro sonrosado. —G-Gon…—. Los dedos ajenos le acariciaron de arriba abajo, llegando a la altura del prepucio y empujarlo ligeramente, dejando su glande rosada descubierta. —¡G-Gon… n-no…!

Ambos siguieron dando placeres al cuerpo ajeno, estimulados por la expresión del otro y el solo hecho de compartir un momento único. Ritmos y movimientos desiguales, roces diferentes, pero la misma sensación se estaba apoderando de ellos. Empujaban sus caderas sin demasiada brusquedad, tratando de no golpear a su compañero. Sus suaves y firmes extremidades latía incesantemente, los espasmos los hacían enloquecer y el bombeo rítmico se volvió más feroz.

Finalmente, el orgasmo llegó y dejando que los fluidos calientes estallaran entre sus dedos, descargas abundantes, espeso y con una fragancia empalagosa, bañando mutuamente sus cuerpos. En medio de aquel deleite buscaron desesperadamente los labios del otro, en hambriento y apasionad beso.

Un fino y débil hilo de saliva era lo único que los mantenía unidos luego de separar sus bocas.

—Y-yo…—. El calor se acumulaba más y más en sus mejillas, extendiéndose también por su rostro. —…creo que… está mal… —murmuró bajando la mirada avergonzado, sintiendo el latir acelerado de su corazón—… no q-quiero que… el amo Killua se meta en problemas por mi culpa. —aquello último lo dijo mientras intenta escabullirse.

Pero unas pálidas manos aprisionaron sus caderas, impidiendo que continuara.

—Está bien, Gon. No te preocupes…—. Las manos descendieron lentamente, pasando las yemas de los dedos por cada porción de piel descubierta, para terminar situándose en las nalgas morenas. Estrujándolas, oprimiéndolas con fuerza, antes de separarlas. —Todo estará bien. Lo prometo. —murmuró cuando su pulgar derecho toqueteó la entrada apretada.

Gon dejó escapar un gruñido por lo bajo. —Ki…llua…

—¿Sí? Dime…—. Vio como el moreno lo miraba por encima de su hombro, con una expresión vergonzosa y asustada_. «No puede ser más tierno… ¡Maldita sea! » _Sintió su propia erección oprimiéndose contra sus bóxers. —Tranquilo… yo estoy contigo, Gon. —dijo en un tono muy bajo acercando su rostro hasta el trasero ajeno—. Somos nosotros dos…

—¿Ki-Killua…? Yo…—. Todo su cuerpo se tensó bruscamente, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe bruscamente y el aliento acumulado en su desapareció_. «E-eso… es… » _Su corazón latió bruscamente al sentir como algo _húmedo _se adentraba poco a poco en su ano.

Killua sostuvo con fuerza las mejillas redondeadas, obligando a que el otro levantara más las caderas y cola, y continuó empujando su lengua más al fondo. Lamiendo las paredes internas que podía llegar a alcanzar; olvidando por un momento, lo que estaba haciendo; el musculo mojado se adentraba más y más. Los sonidos que escapaban de su boca hacían avergonzar al pelinegro, quien sentía como su parte trasera se humedecía, haciéndole gritar al final; el albino estaba seguro de una sola cosa, cuando volviera a su estado normal estaría tan avergonzado que no podría volver a ver a la cara a Gon… o al menos por unos días.

Su lado libidinoso le ordenaba que volviera a repetir este acercamiento con el cachorro.

—¡Ah!—. Miró por encima de su hombro las acciones del mayor. —¡N-no! No… a-ahí… no… —decía entre lloriqueos, sintiendo que su rostro ardía más y más a cada segundo transcurrido—. Killua…

Al alejar su rostro, vio como un fino hilo de saliva se mantenía unido a ese lugar antes partirse en dos. —Se siente bien ¿no? —preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados por el deseo, sin detener sus suaves caricias.

—Ki…llua…

—Gon…

Manteniendo separadas las dos mejillas, el oji-azul frotó con sus dedos la pequeña hendidura hasta que comenzó a adentrar su dedo mayor. Hubo un poco de resistencia al inicio, más terminó cediendo y el dígito ingresó de golpe. Se sentía apretado, húmedo por su culpa, resbaladizo. Esas sensaciones se volvieron adictivas para él. Su dedo se adentró más, moviéndose de adelante y hacia atrás, dilatando la entrada del menor.

—¿Podrías decirme cómo se siente? Quiero tener una idea para estar preparado… así sé lo que me espera… cuando hagas esto conmigo. —murmuró en un tono ronco contra una de las orejitas castañas, antes tomarla entre sus dientes y morderla ligeramente, sin detener los movimientos de sus dedos.

El pelinegro se retorció, contrajo su cuerpo, e inconscientemente empujó su trasero hacia atrás en busca de ese contacto.

Killua sonrió para sus adentros, sintiéndose sumamente feliz de no haber tenido un ataque de vergüenza y utilizar su Kanmuru para correr lejos de allí. _«Vaya. Esos videos pornográficos sí que es útil… mi actuación fue perfecta a comparación de la de esos perdedores. »_ Pensaba para sus adentros, rogando que la vergüenza no apareciera en un momento como ese.

Gon tenía lágrimas en sus ojos y el tinte rojizo se intensificó. —E-es un poco… un poco raro…—. Sus manos oprimieron con fuerza las sabanas. —Me hace… tener escalofríos... —decía con la voz entrecortada, oprimiendo con fuerza las sabanas al sentir otra intromisión.

—Ya veo… —dijo en un tono ronco. Ahora el sonrojo en sus mejillas se intensificó al sentir que su cuerpo se tensaba y un cosquilleo aparecía en su pelvis.

El moreno intentó acallar sus gemidos y jadeos, pero por más que lo intentase no lograba conseguirlo. —¡Ahh! Killuaahh… —. Apretó los dientes, su cola y orejitas se tensaron antes de erguirse bien en alto.

El albino tuvo que apretar los labios para no gemir. El estado en que el pelinegro era más de lo que pudiera resistir: estando con la mitad del torso recostado, la pelvis y las caderas levantadas, y el trasero temblando levemente mientras sus dedos seguían adentrándose en la hendidura. Killua bajó la mirada justo en los testículos y el miembro ajeno, viendo como éste último dejaba escapar algunos líquidos y gotas blanquecinas.

Esa imagen le hizo tragar su saliva pesadamente. Alejó sus dedos e inclinó su cuerpo para quedar encima del moreno. —Oye… G-Gon… —lo llamó—. ¿Puedo… seguir…? —preguntó en apenas un murmullo mientras una de sus manos bajaba su pantalón y ropa interior de un ritón, dejando libre su entrepierna—. N-no puedo… soportarlo más.

Entreabrió sus ojos con el poco esfuerzo que aún le quedaba. _«Killua está… frotándolo en mí… »_ Pensaba al sentir la dura y firme erección intentando entrometerse en su interior. _«Está…. Muy caliente… » _Le gustaba aquella sensación. Tuvo que concentrarse para no mover su colita e incomodar al mayor. Quería que todo se sintiera bien, que eso que estaban experimentando juntos fuera lo más agradable posible. —Hnn… Ki…llua…

—¿S-sí?

Algunas lagrimitas rodaban por sus mejillas sonrosadas. —Puedes… ha-hacerlo… —dijo en un murmullo casi inentendible—. Por… favor…

El tono suplicante que utilizó fue capaz de hacerle ceder. —Yo…—. Lamió nerviosamente su labio inferior. —Voy a me…terlo… —murmuró antes de bajar una mano hasta su entrepierna y comenzar a adentrar su erección en la entrada ya dilatada.

Faltaba poco para que pudieran concretar su unión.

Pero como sí el destino estuviese en su contra, habría algunos inconvenientes para pudieran estar juntos.

Porque un llamado a la puerta había interrumpido todo.

Ambos se tensaron a la par antes de mirarse mutuamente y luego volver la vista horrorizados la entrada de la habitación. ¿Los habían descubierto? ¡Malditos sean ellos y si libido sin controlar!

—Onii-sama. —llamó una suave voz antes de volver a tocar la puerta.

_«Mierda. ¡Es Kalluto! »_ Una parte suya estaba alegre de que no fuera alguien que pudiera hacerle daño a Gon; no es que subestimara a su hermano, es solo que él no se atrevería a pelear contra el albino; Con su mano derecha cubrió la boca del menor para luego susurrarle al oído _"Quítate callado y haz lo que ya sabes hacer"_. Intentó alejarse del pelinegro, pero al hacerlo un gruñido por lo bajo brotó de sus labios, tener que alejarse de ese lugar e interrumpir su paraíso personal le ponía de mal humor.

Gon también gruñido pero el sonido había sido amortiguado por sus manos.

—¡U-un… momento! —gritó al alejarse. Saltó hacia el suelo y empezó a buscar sus pantalones y la ropa interior—. Espera… Kalluto—. Se vistió lo más rápido posible y antes de acercarse a la puerta, empujó al moreno hacia el cuarto de baño.

—Onii-sama. —volvió a llamarlo. Unos segundos después, la entrada se abrió bruscamente y el albino apareció. —Onii-sama, buenos días.

—Bu-buenos… días… Kalluto. —dijo tomando una profunda respiración.

—Onii-sama—. Dio un paso hacia el interior de la habitación, mirando en cada uno de los rincones posibles. —Hay alguien aquí. —murmuró en un tono que solo el albino pudiera oír.

—¡¿E-eh…?!—. El sudor frío descendió por todo su cuerpo, el ritmo de su corazón empeoró y su pulso se disparó por las nubes. —¿A-alguien? Hahahaha ¡Kalluto! ¡¿Cómo alguien va a estar aquí?! —decía entre carcajadas rascando nerviosamente su nuca—. ¡Es una tontería!

—No lo es. Lo sentía al llegar, solo que ocultó su presencia de inmediato.

—¿E-e-en serio?

Asintió manteniendo la mirada en el frente. —Onii-sama. Me encargaré de esto—. Con un rápido movimiento, sacó sus abanicos dispuesto a utilizarlos.

Una sonrisa nerviosa apareció en su rostro. —¡No! —gritó, pero el más joven no parecía escuchar. _«¡Mierda! Piensa, piensa, piensa. »_ Trató de idear un plan o algo que pudiera detener a su hermano más joven y de pronto una idea descabellada surgió. _«Agradeceré a Milluki si esto funciona. »_ —¡Kalluto-chan! —gritó antes de abrazar por la espalda al pelinegro.

El niño de kimono se tensó bruscamente; no daba crédito a lo que estaba sucediendo. —Onii…sama…

—Tranquilo. Todo está bien. —murmuró mientras sus manos acariciaban los cabellos oscuros—. Muchas gracias por preocuparte por tu Onii-sama. Estoy muy feliz por ello—. _«Milluki… tus comentarios envidiosos me están salvado el pellejo. »_ Pensaba al recordar cuando su hermano le decía que todos parecían amarlo. —Eres un buen hermano menor…

—Onii-sama. —murmuró antes de que el albino lo hiciera girar sobre su propio eje para mirarlo al rostro.

—¿Le haces un favor a tu Onii-sama?—. Kalluto asintió de inmediato. —¿Podrías decirle a nuestra madre que bajaré a la sala en unos minutos?

—Sí, Onii-sama.

_«Debería considerarme un gran actor. »_ Pensaba mientras procuraba mantener esa sonrisa sincera. —Gracias. Ve y adelántate, enseguida bajo—. El pelinegro asintió y de manera inmediata abandonó la habitación. Lo primero que hizo Killua fue cerrar la puerta bruscamente. Suspiró y recostó su cuerpo contra ella. _«Es la primera vez que voy a pensar esto ¡Milluki, agradezco que seas mi hermano! »_

La puerta del baño se abrió lentamente. —Killua ¿sucede algo? —preguntó al salir de su escondite.

—Nada.

—Pero… dijiste algo de bajar a la sala.

—Oh. Eso…—. Se encogió de hombros. —Mis padres vuelven de una misión y como de costumbre, debemos darles la bienvenida y blah blah blah—. Hizo una mueca al final. —La verdad es que… no me gusta fingir que somos una familia y todo eso. No quiero bajar, pero sospecharan si no lo hago…

Tímidamente, Gon se acercó hasta Killua y cuando éste le brindo una linda sonrisa se lanzó hasta sus brazos. Olisqueando el aroma de su amo. Su colita y sus orejitas se irguieron mientras se movían de un lado al otro.

—Gon… —dijo su nombre. Una de sus manos ascendió hasta la cabeza del menor y comenzó a peinar los cabellos oscuros.

—Ohh… me gustan las caricias del amo—. Creyó haber pensado esa frase, más no pareció percatarse que lo había dicho en voz alta.

El albino de ojos azules se sonrojó furiosamente ante las muestras de cariño. El pelinegro se veía feliz y muy a gusto con él. Killua sonrió dulcemente, envolvió ambos brazos en torno de la cintura del moreno, mientras que éste envolvía los suyos en su cuello, y dejó un rastro de besos por toda la extensión del cuello desnudo. Gon sonrió gustoso y estiró su cuello en busca de más.

—Killua…—. Sonrió para luego reír por lo bajo.

Lamió nerviosamente su labio luego de dar el último beso. Levantó su rostro y dejo que sus ojos se centraran en los almendra. —Espera, Gon. —lo llamó en un tono tranquilo, mostrándose serio—. ¿Prometes quedarte aquí? —preguntó al posar ambas manos sobre sus hombros—. En unas dos horas ocurrirá el cambio, solo asegúrate de que nadie te descubra…—. _«No quiero que nadie te aleje de mí… »_ Completó en su cabeza, sin tener el valor necesario para decirlo en voz alta.

Gon parpadeó sorprendido ante esas palabras, inclinó la cabeza hacia uno de sus costados y mantuvo su mirada fija en el albino. _«Killua… está actuando algo tímido otra vez. »_ Sus labios terminaron curvándose hacia arriba en una pequeña sonrisa. —…Killua…

—¿Mmm?

—¿Sabes una cosa? Yo… prometí que me quedaría a tu lado.

—¿En… serio?

Asintió. —Así que, haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que nadie nos pueda separar ¡Te lo prometo!—. Tomó entre sus manos las ajenas. —….por eso… no te preocupes. ¿De acuerdo?

—Okay.

—Killua…

—¿Sí?—. Su voz se silenció al momento en que sintió una presión en los labios. Algo tan dulce y efímero que apenas pude responder. —…G-Gon…

—Te quiero mucho… Killua. —murmuró con sinceridad—. En verdad lo hago…—. Su rostro se calentó y sus mejillas se sonrojaron furiosamente.

El albino intentó decir algo a ello, pero por más que lo intentase de sus labios no salía ningún sonido. Killua no sabía qué hace un momento como ese y Gon decidió solucionarlo, lo tomó por el brazo y lo sacó de la habitación no sin antes murmurar _"Ten cuidado"_ y besarlo por última vez; la puerta se cerró delante de sus narices y la expresión de incredibilidad se mantuvo en su rostro.

_«¿Eh? Maldita sea… ¡¿qué mierda acaba de pasar?! »_ Mordiéndose el labio inferior y llevando ambas manos a los bolsillos de sus pantalones. No era el momento indicado para analizar la situación. Mostró su faceta indiferente, procurando ocultar una vez más sus emociones, y se apresuró a llegar a destino; era definitivo, Gon le hacía demasiado feliz.

Pero aun no era tiempo para que Killua murmurase _"yo también"_.

* * *

><p>¡Nos vemos el próximo domingo! Cuídense mucho. <strong>\ ( * u * ) **

**Atte:** _Canciones de Cuna_


	5. Quiero estar contigo

¡Holis, holis! ¿Cómo están mentes perversas? Espero que bien, tan bien como yo *w*. Bueno, bueno, aquí está el capitulo que tanto esperaban, como siempre, muchas gracias por sus comentarios y el apoyo que me dan. ¡Son todos muy amables y dulces!

_**Disclaimer:**_ Ningún personaje que aquí aparezca me pertenece, todos son propiedad de su respectivo dueño.

**Advertencia:** **_Yaoi. Lemon, (+18), Semi-AU, Puppy!Gon._**

* * *

><p>Desde aquel incidente, hace ya unas semanas, tan Gon como Killua habían prometido mantener una distancia del otro.<p>

Esto significaba que no podrían darse muestras de cariño: ya sean besos, abrazos, caricias, o simples y sencillas palabras bonitas ¡Todo estaba prohibido! ¿Y por qué? ¡Pues ni ellos mismos lo sabían! En su último encuentro, habían llegado a una situación que nunca antes experimentaron. Aun las imágenes continúan atormentándolos, los jadeos, estremecimientos y caricias seguían intactas en sus mentes. Y ambos, rogaban en silencio a que aquello volviera a repetirse una vez más. Pero, ya sea por la vergüenza, o la estupidez total, ninguno se atrevía a dar el primer paso.

Alluka había notado el comportamiento extraño. Su hermano no la miraba al rostro y Gon no parecía estar de ánimos para jugar. Los dos se veían… pensativos.

—¿Onii-chan?

—¿S-sí?

—¿No es hora de que te lleves a Gon? —preguntó mientras acariciaba al cachorro en su regazo.

—Oh. E-es ve-verdad…—. Aclaró su garganta antes de llamar a su mascota y sujetar su cálido cuerpecito. —Recuerda no hacer ruido ¿sí? —murmuró al dejarlo en el interior de su mochila.

_«Oh. Eso es extraño. Gon siempre intenta escapar cuando Onii-chan lo esconde en su mochila…. » _Una pequeña "O" apareció en su rostro. _«¡Onii-chan me está ocultando algo! » _Sus mejillas se inflaron ante su deducción. Estaba molesta; aunque no tanto, pero eso no significaba que no le agradaba que el albino le ocultase cosas importantes. —¡Onii-chan!

—¿Sí, Allu-? ¡Ah!—. Su cuerpo retrocedió al ser señalado y/o acusado por la pelinegra.

—¡Onii-chan me está ocultando algo! Y eso no me gusta.

Sintió como cada mínima parte de su cuerpo se tensaba de forma inmediata, más con el transcurso de unos segundos, tanto su corazón como su pulso se normalizaban. _«¿E-eh? No recuerdo… estar escondiéndole algo. »_ Buscó y buscó en su memoria, pero tal parece que no había encontrado nada.

Aquel repentino silencio solo hizo que la pelinegra sonriera aún más. —Y lo que estés ocultando tiene relación con Gon.

Ahora sí, se le subieron todos los colores al rostro de Killua. —¡Alluka! —exclamó sintiéndose avergonzado. ¿Cómo era posible que su hermana supiera… eso? Y con eso no se refiere a lo que ocurrió entre él y Gon, sino, a los extraños comportamientos de ambos—. ¿Q-qué…?

—¡Lo sabía! No puedes negarlo Onii-chan—. Levantó la barbilla bien en alto, orgullosa de haber acertado en algo como ello. —Alluka es muy inteligente…

—Eso es verdad.

—¿Y bien?

—¿Y bien qué?

Ella bufó. —¿No vas a decirme lo que está mal, Onii-chan?

—¿Por qué tendría que decir eso…? —respondió en un murmullo bajo, desviando la mirada hacia uno de sus lados.

—¡Onii-chan! —lo regañó—. Solo estoy preocupada—. Con un rápido movimiento tomó en sus manos la mochila del mayor y cuidadosamente sacó al cachorro de su interior. —¡Ahora estamos todos juntos! —dijo en un tono alegre luego de dejar al animal sobre el suelo.

Alluka se levantó del suelo y buscó entre sus pertenencias un cuaderno y lápices de colores. Al tener todo lo que necesitaba volvió a tomar asiento en su lugar, y sonrió dulcemente tanto a su hermano como al cachorro.

—Alluka ¿Qué haces?

—¡Bien!—. Aclaró su garganta antes de continuar. —Díganme ¿cuál creen que es el problema? Estamos aquí para solucionarlo y para que ustedes vuelvan a ser los de antes.

Un bufó brotó de sus labios mientras se cruzaba de brazos a la altura de su pecho. ¿Y ahora qué le pasaba a su hermanita? —¿Qué ahora eres consejera de parejas? —Luego de decir aquellas palabras, Killua quiso abofetearse a sí mismo; aunque de hecho, sí lo llegó a hacer—. ¿Q-qué? ¡No! ¡Alluka!

Por su parte, Gon bostezó lindamente ante de recostar la cabeza sobre sus patitas. Estaba aburrido y no le sorprendió del todo la actitud de su amo. ¡Siempre se avergonzaba de todo! Por lo que no estaba preocupado porque él tuviera el rostro rojo; tal vez sea por tener esa apariencia, pero Gon se sentía más relajado y lo único que deseaba hacer era jugar un poco.

Sin embargo, ninguno de los hermanos parecía querer jugar a estas alturas.

—¿Parejas? —repitió mirando curiosamente al albino. Cinco segundos bastaron para que ella entendiera todo—. ¡Oh! ¡Onii-chan!—. Llevó ambas manos a su rostro a la par que un sonrojo se posaba en sus mejillas. —Onii-chan… que egoísta eres ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tú y Gon…?

—¿Qué yo y Gon qué…? ¡No!

—Mamá y papá no van a aceptarlo… ¡Pero eso no importa! Alluka está feliz porque Onii-chan se enamoró.

—¡Alluka, ya basta!

—¿Eso significa que Alluka puede planear una boda? —preguntó esperanzada mientras su mirada se veía cubierta por un brillo especial.

Killua era débil, y lo sabía. No podía resistirse a su tierna hermanita. —O-okay… puedes preparar mi boda.

—¡Yay!

—Alluka…

—¿Sí?

—Pero serán dentro de unos años en el futuro—. La pelinegra suspiró resignada más asintió al estar de acuerdo. —Buena niña. —dijo al acariciarle los cabellos.

—Onii-chan—. El mayor la miró con una sonrisa. —¿Sabes? Cualquier cosa que necesites puede pedírmelo. ¡Estaré gustosa de ayudarte!

—Alluka…—. No comprendía el porqué de esas palabras, sin embargo, no iba a reprochárselo a su hermanita. —Okay… te pediré ayuda cuando lo necesite.

El cachorro, al ver el abrazo entre ambos hermanos, se levantó y corrió hasta ellos para saltar a los brazos de la niña. Restregó su cabeza por las mejillas sonrojadas de la pelinegra mientras mecía su cola de un lado al otro. Pero al momento en que sus ojos se posaron en su amo, su comportamiento cambió, volviéndose más tímido y tranquilo; Killua lo observó con curiosidad. Gon actuaba tan distinto ¡Que hasta no parecía él!

_«Gon sigue siendo Gon. »_ Sus labios terminaron curvándose hacia arriba. —Gon… —diciendo su nombre en un murmullo, lo tomó con su brazo izquierdo para acercarlo a su pecho y estrujarlo dulcemente. Con su brazo libre, rodeó los hombros de la menor y la atrajo hacia sí. _«Ahora… todo está bien. » _Pensaba al tener nuevamente en sus brazos a las dos personas más importantes para él.

Tal vez, solo tal vez, seguiría los consejos de su hermana.

Lo mejor sería hablar sobre el problema y tratar de solucionarlo.

**.**

**.**

—Gon…

El pelinegro se tensó de manera inmediata, y con una sonrisa nerviosa, desvió su mirada hacia el rostro del albino. —¿S-sí? A-amo Killua…

—Deja de decirme amo. Creí que eso había quedado claro entre nosotros.

—Lo si-siento…

El silencio volvió a aparecer y, una vez más, Killua fue quien lo interrumpió.

—Gon…

Sentir la penetrante mirada del albino sobre sí le hizo sentir más incómodo. —¿S-sí, Killua? —dijo con voz temblorosa y leve tinte rosado en sus mejillas.

Las mejillas del mayor se colorearon suavemente. _«Uh. Esto se vuelve más difícil. »_ Pensaba al recordar que su auto-control no era tan fuerte como quisiera; si su mascota continuaba actuando de ese modo, sabía que no iba a tardar demasiado en echarse encima de él. —¿Podemos hablar?

Gon comenzó a removerse incómodo y con ayuda de las sabanas logró cubrir su desnudez. _«¡Piensa Gon! ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos! ¡Piensa en algo! » _Se decía a sí mismo con tal de evitar cumplir el pedido de su amo. —E-eh… yo… eh…—. Aclaró su garganta antes de continuar. —¿N-no deberías… dormir? —preguntó lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

Cruzó los brazos a la altura de su pecho mientras bufaba. —Te he dicho que puedo estar tres días sin dormir.

—Más a m-mi favor… ¡No deberías andar despierto!

—Gon…

—Ni mu-mucho menos esforzándote…

—Gon…

—Creo… que mejor dejo que duermas tranquilo. —decía con la mirada baja, apartando las sabanas de un tirón y llevando ambas pies al suelo. Un furioso sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas—. Ten dulces sueños…

Ver como intentaba apartarse de él, de su lado, hizo que el miedo apareciera; que Gon se alejara, y lo abandonase, era algo que Killua no aceptaría sin luchar.

De repente, dos fuertes y firmes brazos apresaron la cintura del pelinegro, impidiéndole que continuara con su plan de escape. Ante el repentino agarre, el más joven terminó sentado sobre el borde de la cama mientras sentía que su acompañante se acercaba más y más a él.

Cada fibra de su cuerpo pareció tensarse, causado que el latir del corazón y su pulso se aceleraran rápidamente. —Ki…llua… —dijo en apenas un murmullo_. «Sus manos… no están frías como siempre… » _Pensaba al sentir los dedos de su amo rozando su piel desnuda.

—Gon… —musitó sobre una de la orejitas—. Yo…—. Mordió su labio inferior. ¿Por qué titubeaba en ese preciso instante? _«No… no te distraigas. »_ —. Quédate, por favor… —. Su agarre se debilitó hasta que terminó por desaparecer, liberando al otro muchacho. —En verdad… quiero hablar.

El ya no estar sintiéndose aprisionado, le traía un gran alivio al cuerpo. —Oh. —fue lo único que pudo decir. _«¿Qué hago? No se escucha molesto… pero, sí algo triste… » _Sintió como la saliva pasaba lentamente por su garganta. _«…Pero… aun así es mi amo… »_ Tomó una profunda respiración antes de volver su rostro al mayor.

Mantuvieron una distancia prudente entre ambos, junto con ese incomodo e innecesario silencio que los envolvía por completo; dándose solo miradas fugaces, sin tener la mínima intención de hablar.

Pero ante la mínima muestra de valor, se atrevieron a murmurar el nombre del otro al mismo tiempo. Luego volvieron a callar, contemplándose con cierta vergüenza, hasta que las risas divertidas inundaron la habitación; aquella atmósfera desapareció, como si nunca hubiese existido, y la misma sensación que tenía al estar el uno con el otro apareció.

Nuevamente, y estaba seguro que sería por última vez, Killua fue quien decidió hacer el primer movimiento y acercarse lentamente a su compañero. —Gon… —dijo su nombre cuando una de sus manos rozó la mejilla ajena.

Ante la caricia, cerró con deleite sus ojos, disfrutándola. —¿Sí?

—¿Puedes… decirme por qué estamos así? —preguntó con voz titubeante.

—¿Así… como…?

—Gon. —decía en tono de advertencia.

Rió nerviosamente al ver que su plan no pudo concretarse. —Bueno…

Soltando un suspiro resignado, bajó su mano y mantuvo un semblante tranquilo en su rostro. —Gon, esto es serio. Alluka… notó que algo nos ocurre… y creo que tú y yo sabemos que es así—. Sus mejillas se sonrosaron levemente al recordar la "intervención" de su linda hermana.

—Bueno… s-sí… es verdad…—. Se rascó nerviosamente la mejilla; si era honesto, no recordaba mucho el hilo de la conversación entre hermanos. Solo sabía que el sueño le vencía y trató por todos los medios permanecer despierto… aunque no sirvió de mucho.

Torciendo la boca en una mueca, se acercó más a su compañero. —¡Es en serio Gon!—. Al ver que el otro daba un pequeño respingo, bufó molesto. —¿Sabes qué? ¡Mejor olvídalo! Se ve que no confías en mí como para decirme el problema…

—¿Cuál problema?

Eso terminó por traspasar el límite de Killua. —¡Agh! ¡Idiota! —exclamó alzando las manos al aire antes de volver a recostarse en la cama, tapándose bruscamente con las sabanas y cubriendo su rostro con la almohada más próxima. _«¡No tiene sentido que hable con él! »_ Pensaba sintiéndose furioso con el pelinegro.

Gon parpadeó sorprendido ¡Aquello sí que había sido rápido! Nunca imaginó que su amo podía ser tan veloz al moverse_. «¿Habrá entrenado para eso? »_ Pensó inocentemente, más terminó deshaciéndose de aquel pensamiento ya que ese no era el momento para indagar sobre las habilidades del albino. —¿Killua? ¡Killua!—. Sus llamados fueron completamente ignorados. —¿Killua…?—. Miró con tristeza al muchacho antes de gatear hasta él y comenzar a mecer su cuerpo suavemente. —Killua… ¿estás… enfadado conmigo?

_«Hasta que por fin lo nota. »_ Tenía pensado en responder la pregunta con aquellas palabras más se negó a último momento; aunque estuviese enojado con el niño, no quería verlo llorar. Y tenía la sensación de que sí hablaba en un determinado todo, el cachorro se entristecería.

—Killua… —lo llamó por última vez, para luego contemplar en silencio el cuerpo cubierto por las sabanas. Sus orejitas y colita decayeron, y los ojos almendra comenzaron a verse cubiertos por algunas fugitivas lágrimas—. No me ignores, por favor…

_«Mierda no. Que no haga esa voz… » _El sentimiento de culpa se apoderó de él. ¿Cómo podía ser tan débil? ¡Tenía que resistir! _«Vamos… no lo mires. No lo mires… »_ Pero Killua era un rebelde innato, y estaba más que claro que no obedecería a su propia consciencia.

Con suavidad, quitó las sabanas que lo "protegían" y contempló al moreno a su lado. En un simple segundo, comenzó a maldecirse mentalmente por ser el causante del estado del pelinegro: una tierna mueca de triste aparecía en su rostro sonrojado mientras las lágrimas adornaban sus mejillas regordetas, sus manitos intentaban acallar los sollozos, las orejitas marrones seguían decaídas y la cola ya no se movía.

—Ki…llua…—. Levantó la vista, mostrando el lindo mohín que hacía. —¿…ya no quiere… que Gon sea su mascota?

Y eso era todo lo que el auto-control de Killua podía soportar.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, Gon se vio atrapado entre los fuertes brazos de su amo. Siendo sujetado con fuerza y cariño, sin percibir el más mínimo dolor. Entre medio de sus gimoteos, movió sus propios brazos y envolvió el cuello ajeno mientras su cuerpo era inclinado suavemente hasta su espalda reposaba en el colchón; el agarre se mantuvo firme. Ninguno parecía querer soltarse.

_«Killua es muy amable conmigo... y muy dulce. Nadie… me trató así antes… »_ Pensaba con el pulso acelerado, rogando internamente a que el mayor no se diese cuenta de aquel detalle. _«Y yo… »_ Podía oír como su corazón latía más y más rápido. Sentía como unos suaves dedos rozaban la parte baja de su cuerpo, causándole una serie de deliciosos e intensos estremecimientos. _«Yo… solo le meto en problemas a Killua… »._

Sentir que el cuerpo ajeno se afianzaba más a él le sorprendió_. «¿Uh? ¿Qué le sucede? Nunca es… así conmigo. »_ Este abrazo era diferente a los anteriores, se sentía extraño; nunca esperó que su acompañante murmurara aquellas palabras…

—Lo… lamento…

—¿Gon q-?—. Sus ojos se agrandaron al sentir como su hombro comenzaba a humedecerse. _«¿Está… llorando? »_ Dejo que sus manos continuaran retozando en la pequeña cintura del pelinegro. —…Gon… —dijo su nombre en apenas un murmullo.

Los sollozos seguían escapando de sus labios. —E-está mal… lo que hago… lo que siento está mal… —murmuró bajito sintiendo como las lágrimas continuaban descendiendo por sus mejillas—. N-no debería… sentirme así…

—¿Así… cómo…?

—Killua…—. Con algo de timidez, alejó su rostro lo suficiente para que el otro lo contemplase. —…me gustas mucho. —finalizó manteniendo la mirada fija en aquellos brillantes ojos azules—. Más que cualquier otro amo que he tenido…

—Gon…

—Te quiero… te quiero tanto—. Sus manos ascendieron hasta el pálido rostro para posarse en las mejillas sonrosadas. —N-no tendría que… sentirme así, pero… el amo Killua es tan especial que me hace sentir diferente… me gusta cómo se siente… —murmuró con una tímida sonrisa en el rostro—. Aunque esté mal… me gusta mucho que Killua sea mi persona especial.

_«¿Él está…. confesándose? »_Nunca, en toda su vida, Killua esperó que alguien lo quisiese de verdad y eso le hizo sentir… bien. Como nunca antes se había sentido. —¿Por qué… está…mal?—. Fue lo único que pudo preguntar.

Gon lo miró confundido. —¿Acaso… no está mal que alguien como yo… se enamore de alguien como tú?

—Retíralo.

—¿Eh?

—Retira esas palabras.

—Ki… ¡ah!—. Un grito de sorpresa brotó de su garganta cuando, con algo de brusquedad, Killua volvió a empujarlo contra el colchón. Pero esta vez, el albino se sentó sobre sus caderas y lo inmovilizó por completo, obligándolo además que lo mirase fijamente. —Killua… —murmuró su nombre un tanto asustado; pero también, fascinado por el comportamiento brusco del mayor.

—No vuelvas a decir aquello ¿entendido? O yo…—. Sus manos se afianzaron a los brazos del pelinegro. —…yo, nunca te lo perdonaré….

—Killua…

—Idiota… ¿cómo…?—. Todo su cuerpo estaba temblando, pero ya no era por la repentina ira que había sentido. —¿Cómo puedes decir eso…? ¿Cómo puedes menospreciarte…? —musitó con la voz quebrada al final—. El único quien no vale la pena aquí… soy yo.

—Killua es… lo más bonito que me pasó en esta vida. Por eso, no vuelvas a decir que no vales la pena ¿sí?

Los rosados labios comenzaron a curvarse hacia arriba, en una dulce y tímida sonrisa. —Y tú el mío…—. Ocultó suavemente su mirada ante la repentina caricia que sintió su mejilla. —Eres… lo más bonito que me pasó… —musitó entre pequeñas risillas.

Ninguno de los dos rompió el contacto visual en todo ese tiempo. Y solo ante un repentino sentimiento de deseo, se acercaron más y más, el uno al otro, hasta que sus húmedos labios se encontraron. Devorándose mutuamente, con urgencia y fervor. Explorando la boca ajena, las lenguas luchando por el dominio mientras el beso se profundizaba y ambos gemían por lo bajo, dejando que sus inquietas manos exploraran la piel que ya conocían a la perfección.

Lo primero que las manos de Gon hicieron fue deshacerse de la camisa que impedía su exploración. Sus dedos temblorosos quitaron de su camino las prendas de vestir, con algo de ayuda de Killua, hasta que el mayor quedó completamente desnudo y volvió a fundir su cuerpo con él.

Las manos del albino viajan por el pecho del más joven, atrapando entre sus dedos los pezones ya erectos. Acariciándolos, apretándolos, jugueteando con ellos a su antojo, antes de bajar la cabeza y atraparlos en su boca uno a la vez; el pelinegro suelta un grito ahogado mientras su espalda se arquea y toma los cabellos blancos para acercarlo más a ese lugar. Siente como la mojada lengua rodea las aureolas rosadas antes de chupar la protuberancia erguida y morderla lindamente al final, repitiendo el mismo tratamiento al otro pezón.

El cachorro lloriquea, gime por lo bajo, cuando siente que la succión es mayor. Clama el nombre de su amo cuando este, luego de alejar su boca, atrapa entre sus dedos las carnecitas hipersensibles y comienza a tirar de ellas; el mayor se relame gustoso ante la vista. Sabe que sí o sí ambos llegarían hasta el final. Admirando las reacciones que provoca en su compañero, muele sus caderas hacia adelante rozando la desnuda entrepierna ajena, creando así una deliciosa fricción… de la cual, ambos querían más.

—Ki…llua…

Posó dos de sus dedos sobre los hinchados y rojizos labios. —Shh. Tranquilo… haré que se sienta bien. —dijo en un murmullo y con una sonrisa en el rostro; Gon sonrió lindamente antes de atrapar con su boca los pálidos dígitos y lamerlos con lentitud y suavidad—. Hey… no hagas eso… de solo verte, harás que me corra—. Aquellas palabras habían sido dichas contra la orejita izquierda del cachorro.

Él se sonrojó furiosamente, sin embargo, sus labios soltaron los dedos para sonreírle coquetamente a su compañero. —… _que sea en mí_… por favor.

Luego de gemir sonoramente al oír esas palabras, Killua se inclinó más sobre el cuerpo y poseyó aquella boca, penetrándola con su humea lengua. Un beso largo, exigente y dominante, una lucha de la cual ninguno quería darse por vencido. Su mano descendió a un ritmo tortuoso, acariciando el firme torso del menor, rozando uno por unos los abdominales, tantear levemente su mojada entrepierna y al fin llegar a destino, aquella hendidura virgen que esperaba a ser corrompida por él.

Fue muy fácil para el albino llegar a la ceñida entrada del moreno, aun podía recordar a la perfección el recorrido. Esta vez, usó otro tipo de lubricante casero para dilatar más el ano, y bastó humedecer sus dedos el líquido pre-seminal que brotaba de la glande rosada de Gon… el primer dígito hizo que el menor lloriqueara, pero para calmarlo, el mayor dejó un camino de besos por todo el cuerpo ajeno hasta tomar entre sus labios la erección latiente. Lamió y succionó toda la extensión a su propio ritmo, degustando las saladas gotas blanquecinas, pasando su lengua por la pequeña hendidura mientras que un segundo dedo era ingresado al estrecho conducto.

Un dedo más apareció, con algo de paciencia y esfuerzo, hasta que los tres juntos fueron capaces de dilatar más la entrada. Sintiendo que cada vez más sus dígitos eran oprimidos por las paredes internas del moreno. Sacó aquellos dedos y se sentó entre medio de las piernas del menor.

—Killua…

—¿Sí?—. Tener sobre una de sus mejillas la cálida mano de Gon le hizo sonrojarse.

—Te amo… —murmuró bajito, en un tono que solo su compañero fuera capaz de escuchar.

Oír esas dos palabras causaron que su interior se llenase de un sentimiento cálido, agradable. —Y-yo… yo… —balbuceó nerviosamente. _«Otra vez… otra vez mi corazón está latiendo muy rápido. » _Tuvo que ocultar su mirada con su flequillo blanco para que su compañero no viese lo avergonzado que estaba. —Voy… voy a meterlo.

Gon asintió de inmediato. Cerró suavemente sus ojos antes de comenzar a contar y una mueca de dolor apareció en su rostro cuando la cabeza del miembro viril se adentró en la dilatada hendidura. Aquello dolió, pero, no tanto como esa primera vez entre ambos; la palma del pelinegro continuaba extendida sobre las sabanas, pero, de manera inesperada, la pálida y fría mano de Killua se apoderó de ella. Entrelazando sus dedos dulcemente; ahora él, ya no tenía más miedo.

La primera embestida llegó.

Apretando los dientes, clavó su mirada en aquel rostro cegado por el placer. _«Su interior… se siente demasiado bien. »_ Un leve movimiento de pelvis hizo que ambos gimieran por lo bajo. _«Es… tan cálido, húmedo… resbaladizo y apretado. »_ Algunos ronroneos escaparon de su garganta ante la sensación de tener las paredes internas del más joven rodeando su sexo, amoldándose al tamaño y vigor de su intimidad. _«Podría… venirme en cualquier momento. »_ Pensaba al tener su penetrante mirada azulina clavada en aquellos ojos castaños.

El niño de piel morena inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, oprimiendo fuertemente las sabanas, al sentir que aquel intruso ingresaba por completo en su interior. Tener los dedos de su amo, penetrándolo, ampliando su virginal entrada, en la hendidura no era nada a comparación de esto.

Hasta que no estuvo completamente en él, Killua contuvo la respiración. —¿Puedo… moverme…? —preguntó con la voz temblorosa.

Un solo asentimiento de cabeza fue la única respuesta que necesitaba.

El vaivén comenzó lento, tranquilo, el suave movimiento era lo que necesitaban por el momento. El albino se retiraba lentamente, deslizando hasta que la punta quedase en el interior, para volver a adentrarse con un mayor impulso. Repitiendo la acción una y otra vez, empujando a dentro y a fuera a un ritmo constante, controlando y arrastrando el placer con cada embestida.

Pero con el correr del tiempo y el aumento del deseo, las embestidas tomaron velocidad y fuerza. Las caderas de ambos se mecían, uniendo más sus cuerpos.

Gon no pudo contener su llanto cuando Killua aumentó el ritmo, los pálidos dedos se movían por su hombría incrementando aún más el placer. Su espalda se arqueó, quedando sin aliento y un calor abrumador lo poseyó por completo... su miembro se tensó y líquidos blanquecinos brotaron de la hendidura. Algunos chorros de semen se dispersaron por su estómago y el pecho del mayor, pero lo demás había sido atrapado por a mano de su amo.

El albino empujó su sexo en aquel túnel cálido y apretado, dos, tres veces más y su tan ansiado clímax apareció.

Cuando el orgasmo de su amo inundó sus entrenas, llenándolo hasta que desbordó, haciéndole estremecer y clamar en una especie de gritito el nombre del peliblanco, se sintió sumamente feliz. _«Es tan… caliente… »_ Respiraciones cortas, pequeños y suaves gimoteos, eran lo único que escapaban de sus labios.

Muy a su pesar, tuvo que alejarse de su paraíso terrenal. Movió su pene flácido del interior del más joven, oyendo un quejido de perdida, y con la respiración errática se recostó a su lado. _«Eso fue… increíble… »_ Pensaba con deleite, relamiéndose con nerviosismo los labios. Todavía era capaz de sentir ese calor rodeándolo, apoderándose por completo de su cuerpo.

Gon rió dulcemente. No había palabras que pudieran describir cómo se había sentido aquello. —Ki…llua… Killua… Killua… —murmuró su nombre una y otra vez; aún estaba enceguecido por aquella sensación.

Killua no pudo evitar reírse ante ello. —Ey. Estoy aquí…. —decía cuando sus dedos rozaban distraídamente el pecho del pelinegro, jugueteando suavemente con los rosados pezones erectos.

—Killua…

—¿Mmm?

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro ante el balbuceo. Solo le bastaron unos segundos para que pudiese hablar con normalidad. —. Una vez más… ¿s-sí?

El peliblanco levantó la mirada y contempló dulcemente al niño de ojos almendra, antes de retirar con cuidado algunos mechones oscuros que cubrían su frente húmeda. —¿Insaciable, no?—. Obtuvo un sonrojo como respuesta. —Okay… pero… con una condición…

—¿Condición? —repitió confundido, teniendo una linda expresión en su faz.

—Aja—. Mordió nerviosamente su labio inferior antes de continuar. —Gon… yo quiero… que tú me lo hagas a mí. —murmuró al acercar su rostro al oído ajeno, lo suficientemente cerca para que solo su amante lo escuchara.

Sus mejillas se oscurecieron un tono más. —Killua… —dijo aquel nombre entre suspiros, sin poder creer en lo que había escuchado. _«¿Él… está pidiéndome…? »_ Pensaba al tragar saliva con pesadez, mirando sorprendido al muchacho encima de él—¿E-en serio… quieres…?—. No se atrevía a completar la frase, la vergüenza y el temor eran mucho más fuertes.

¿Y sí lo hacía mal? ¿O era muy brusco? ¿Qué tal si a su amo no le gustaba? ¿Podría vivir sabiendo que decepcionó a su dueño? ¡Claro que no! Gon no quería que Killua estuviese decepcionado. Ni mucho menos triste. Lo amaba con cada fibra de su ser, ¡quería hacerle feliz por siempre! Y comenzaba a dudar que pudiera conseguirlo…

Una de sus manos rozó la mejilla izquierda del menor. —Está bien, Gon. —dijo calmadamente—. …Quiero hacerlo contigo… está bien —repetía una y otra vez a la par que sus labios dejaban miles de suaves besos por todo el rostro del moreno.

—Killua.

—¿Mmm?

—¿Me das… un beso? —pidió tímidamente, pero con una brillante y juguetona sonrisa, junto con dos halos rosados bañando sus mejillas.

Killua rió por lo bajo antes de apoderarse de los labios hinchados y rojizos, lamiéndolos, mordiéndolos ligeramente, acariciando la lengua ajena con un ritmo pausado. Alejó sus labios y miró al niño bajo suyo con una coqueta y seductora mirada. —¿Comenzamos?

—O-okay… —dijo al sentarse sobre el colchón y tratar de imitar la postura que su amo había hecho minutos atrás.

—No Gon…

Oír la voz de su amo lo hizo detenerse. —¿Uh? ¿Qué sucede?

—N-no…—. Mantuvo sus ojos ocultos tras unos mechones blancos. —…a-así… no lo hacen los perros… —murmuró antes de recostarse sobre su torso y elevando un poco las caderas, dejando en alto su respingado y pálido trasero_. «¡Dios! Esto no puede ser más vergonzoso… »_ Pensó apretando las sabanas con fuerza. _«Pero como es él… no me importa… »_ Sus mejillas se sonrosaron y el corazón latió con fuerza contra su pecho, mientras ese cálido sentimiento se apoderaba de él.

Por su parte, el moreno lograba salir de la sorpresa, luego de estar algunos segundos tratando de comprender aquella frase y el accionar del mayor_. «Killua… ¿quiere que… lo hagamos así? »_ Lentamente, sus labios fueron curvándose hacia arriba hasta formar una enorme sonrisa y sin poder controlarlo más, comenzó a carcajearse. Aunque intentara calmarse, sabía que no sería capaz de conseguirlo.

La paciencia de Killua se desmoronó por completo y la vergüenza total se apoderó de él. Con un ágil movimiento se sentó sobre sus rodillas y sus manos fueron a parar directo al cuello ajeno; era una suerte que sus garras no hayan aparecido.

—¡Ki…llua!

—¡¿Acaso te estás burlando de mí?!

Entre medio del estrangulamiento, Gon logró responder: —N-no… no de ti…—. Con ayuda de sus propias manos logró liberarse del agarre que mantenía sujeto su cuello, para luego poder continuar. —… nunca me reiría de ti, Killua…

—¿Y entonces?

—Solo estoy feliz…—. Una deslumbrante sonrisa apareció en su rostro. —…y cada cosa que hagas o digas… me hace amarte más y más—dijo con total sinceridad—, con todo mi corazón. Estoy tan feliz por ello… —finalizó con algunas lagrimitas en los ojos—. Gracias…

Esas palabras terminaron por conmover al albino. ¿En verdad podía amarlo? ¿Alguien como Gon, tan puro, honesto y especial, podría amar a alguien como él? Durante toda su vida, había sido entrenado para convertirse en uno de los mejores asesinos de la historia, pero con la llegada del pelinegro a su vida, ese futuro era tan desolador. Y lo único que hacía, era que Killua deseara tener un final feliz en su vida; y quizá, ese pelinegro sería capaz de dárselo.

—Lo siento…por las marcas… —murmuró bajito antes de empezar un camino de besos en la garganta rojiza.

—Te perdono… —respondió en un igual tono, para luego rozar con sus dedos callosos la marcada espalda descubierta.

El albino detuvo sus muestras de cariño y, dándole un fugaz y último beso en los labios al menor, se arrodilló sobre la cama, posando todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre sus rodillas y manos. Mordiendo su labio inferior, miró por encima de su hombro al pelinegro.

—Quiero que me tomes de esta manera. —murmuró en un tono ronco, moviendo su trasero de un lado al otro en un claro gesto divertido.

Gon rió por lo bajo antes de acercarse a él y abrazarlo por la espalda, besando y lamiendo juguetonamente los hombros desnudos. Un débil tono carmín se situó en sus mejillas al oír un quejido de su amante, sin embargo, la repentina acción de Killua lo hizo tensarse completamente; una ágil y hábil mano atrapó su entrepierna para comenzar a acariciarla suavemente.

—Killua…

Una sonrisa felina adornó su pálida faz. —No tiene nada de malo saltarnos algunos pasos ¿verdad? —preguntó en un tono burlón dando un pequeño apretón al sexo humedecido por el líquido pre-seminal—. No… te muevas. —ordena cortante mientras se auto-penetrarse con el pene erecto de su amante, guiándolo con la mano. Una vez que sintió como la glande ingresaba en su interior, no se detuvo.

—¡Killuaahh! —gimió al sentir su virilidad completamente en el interior de su amo. El túnel aterciopelado se sentía caliente y apretado, Gon se quedó sin aliento ante la sensación embriagadora. _«N-no… tienes que… controlarte… »_ Un quejido brotó de sus labios al tener que reprimir sus deseos de embestir bruscamente al niño de ojos azules—. Ngh… Killuaah…

Tal vez era masoquista, pero Killua no quiso ningún tipo de dilatación para su ano, esto era mucho mejor. El exquisito dolor de la primera penetración solo aumentó su placer. Su boca se entreabrió al sentirse lleno_. «Gon está… en mí… él, está en mí. »_ Pensaba extasiado ante de soltar un último quejido cuando el miembro estuvo completamente en su interior.

Ambos se mantuvieron así por varios segundos.

Con las mejillas plenamente sonrojadas, recostó ambas manos en las pálidas caderas. —Killua…

—Tómame… Gon… hazlo… —pedía entre jadeos y gemidos roncos, meciendo levemente sus caderas hacia atrás—. ¡T-tómame…! P-por favor…

Killua acalló el agudo grito con sus manos, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, cuando sintió la primera embestida, que por suerte había impactado con aquel lugar que le hizo perder la cordura. La mezcla entre placer y dolor era perfecta para él. Oprimiendo las sabanas con fuerza comenzó a seguir el ritmo de las bruscas y salvajes embestidas, procurando que cada penetración fuera más profunda que la anterior y golpeara su próstata la mayor cantidad de veces posible.

Mientras el mayor enterraba su cabeza entre las almohadas, Gon continuó meciendo su cuerpo, llegando más profundo que la embestida anterior. Una de sus manos descendió lentamente por las caderas de su amo y atrapó entre sus dedos la necesitada erección, ayudándolo a que obtuviese su ansiada liberación.

El ritmo se hizo más frenético, más demandante.

El sonido de las pieles estrellándose, los gruñidos, los gritos ahogados y sus respiraciones entrecortadas, todo les incitaba a que continuasen amándose pasional y salvajemente.

La virilidad de Gon se adentró tan profundo y tan fuerte en el interior de Killua, llegando a impactar contra su próstata, que unas lagrimitas comenzaron a caer de las esquinas de los ojos éste último; el ver como el ano de su amo atrapaba su intimidad, tragándola por completo, sintió una inmensa ola de placer recorriéndole todo el cuerpo.

El orgasmo no se hizo esperar en ambos. El pelinegro cerró sus ojos y tuvo que morder el hombro ajeno para acallar sus gritos, disparando semen caliente profundamente en el cuerpo del albino, llenando el chico más alto con aquel néctar blanquecino hasta que se derramó en las sabanas. La sensación erótica embriagaba todos los sentidos de Killua, poseyéndolo por completo, su cuerpo tensándose debajo Gon dejando escapar un grito ahogado y su propia liberación llegó unos minutos después.

Exhaustos, y con la respiración entrecortada, buscaron la mirada ajena. Y al encontrarse, fueron sus labios quienes anhelaron el contacto ajeno. Suave y único, algo especial que solo compartían con el otro.

_«Gon está… mirándome… a mí… »_ Sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba, formando una tímida y leve sonrisa. _«Él solo me mira a mí… » _Aquello le hacía sumamente feliz. Su lado egoísta apareció, ordenándole que, por nada del mundo se le ocurra perder aquel tesoro que había encontrado, pero una pequeña parte suya estaba aterrada….

¿Gon lo seguiría amando si se enteraba quién era él?

Porque en todo este tiempo que estuvieron juntos, Killua nunca se atrevió a revelar detalles sobre su familia.

Su pecho se oprimió por la tristeza. Si perdía al pelinegro, sería un castigo peor que la muerte. _«No… no pienses en eso. »_ Una de sus manos ahuecó la mejilla sonrojada, tratando de acercarlo más a él y disfrutar de ese dulce beso que le brindaban. _«Gon me ama… él no se irá de mi lado. ¡Él lo prometió! »_ Aquel lado egoísta salió a flote con la sola intención de convencerlo, pero aquella preocupación pasó desapercibida en ese momento.

Su mascota lo amaba, y aunque no lo dijese en voz alta, el albino le correspondía.

De alguna forma.

Ahora Gon estaba en sus brazos y Killua rogaba porque el tiempo se detuviera.

Si instante fuera eterno, ellos serían felices.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Killua… ¡basta!

Riéndose por lo bajo, continuó besando el hombro desnudo de su amante mientras el agua de la ducha caía sobre ambos. —No~.

Gon sonrió débilmente, no estando del todo seguro que podría negándose_. «Killua siempre obtiene lo que quiere… más si se trata de mí o del chocolate. »_ Sus manos usaron de apoyo a los azulejos de la pared, puesto que a su compañero estaba entretenido en otras cosas. —Killua… no seas bruto…

—No soy bruto… —replicó como si de un niño pequeño se tratase—. Tú eres muy llorón—. En medio del deseo, sus manos descendieron lentamente por el torso ajeno hasta poder tantear su entrepierna humedecida.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda por completo. —Ki…lluaahh… —murmuró en un tono ronco mordiendo su labio inferior tembloroso—. N-no… ahora no…

—Una vez más…

—Killua…

—Por favor…—. Utilizó el tono de voz más amable y dulce posible, con tal de convencerlo y así obtener lo que quería. —…esta será la última vez…. Lo prometo.

El pelinegro sonrió antes de suspirar. —Okay… —murmuró en un tono bajito antes de liberarse del agarre ajeno y enfrentar al mayor—. Lo que usted desee, amo—. Usó un tono ronco, seductor y coqueto, con la sola intención de hacer sonrojar al albino; y al ver que sucedió, sonrió alegremente.

Sus manos fantasmales se apoderaron de la cintura ajena, inclinando hacia adelante una de sus rodillas para rozar la entrepierna del menor, y sus manos deshicieron a su antojo la cálida piel. Killua atrapó los labios de Gon, penetrando aquella cavidad húmeda con su lengua, batallando con la lengua del moreno, lamiendo cada rincón posible; totalmente dispuesto a seguir adelante, y poder poseer el cuerpo de Gon una vez más. Como la noche anterior.

Pero, como ya parecía ser una costumbre, alguien pareció interrumpir el momento.

El suave llamado a la habitación del joven heredero fue suficiente para detener a los dos muchachos.

Gon intentó reírse al oír el pequeño bufido del mayor, pero la mano de su amo cubría su boca por completo. Killua dio un último beso al hombro desnudo, mordiéndolo ligeramente, antes de salir de la ducha y cerrar la canilla; el pelinegro no necesitaba una indicación, al momento de percibir la presencia de aquel mayordomo utilizó su Zetsu y procuró mantener su respiración lo más calmada posible.

—Killua-sama, le he traído el desayuno. —dijo el sirviente con un porte serio.

—¡Puedes pasar!—. Con una de las toallas secó sus cabellos húmedos lo más rápido posible. —¡Ya voy Gotoh!—. Tomó una de las batas blancas, cubriendo sus desnudes. Le guiñó un ojo coquetamente al pelinegro, viendo que éste se sentaba en el suelo de la ducha, y abandonó el cuarto de baño. —Buenos días, Gotoh.

Se inclinó en señal de respeto al ver a su amo cerrando la puerta. —Muy buenos días, joven amo.

—Espero que hayas traído mucha comida… porque, estoy un tanto hambriento—. Tuvo que morderse la lengua para no reírse por el doble sentido que intento darle a su frase. _«Gon me ayudará con ello. »_ Pensaba con una sonrisa maliciosa, ideando lo que podría llegar a hacer con su nuevo amante.

El niño tomó asiento en el sillón de inmediato, mientras que el mayordomo servía toda clase de alimentos en la mesa frente a él. Sin siquiera esperar, Killua tomó uno de los platos antes de lamerse los labios y disfrutar su bien merecido postre.

—Killua-sama—. El menor levantó la mirada dando un mordisco a una tarta. —Sus padres pidieron de que, luego de desayunar, vaya a verlos de inmediato.

—¿Mis padres…? —preguntó con la boca llena— ¿En verdad tengo que ir…?—. Cruzando los brazos a la altura de su pecho, torciendo la boca en una mueca de disgusto—. ¿Y si no quiero…?

Gotoh no respondió, solo admiró en silencio como su joven amo refunfuñaba por lo bajo. Él era plenamente consciente de aquel niño deseaba estar lejos de su familia, sin embargo, como sirviente debía guardarse para sí sus opiniones y respetar a sus amos.

El albino suspiró. —Bien, bien. Mejor iré ahora…—. Se levantó de inmediato para tomar sus ropas y cambiarse en el baño. —Si tardo demasiado, probablemente mi madre vendrá a buscarme…—. Se estremeció con solo imaginar a esa histérica mujer regañándolo.

Por su parte, y siendo plenamente ignorante de lo que sucedía en la otra habitación, Gon bostezó lindamente. Quitando con sus manitas las lágrimas que aparecían en las esquinas de sus ojos. Al oír que la puerta se abría se asustó, más terminó por tranquilizarse al ver el rostro de su amo.

Killua le guiñó un ojo a su mascota. Se quitó la bata, vistiéndose lo más rápido posible, y al estar listo se aproximó al pelinegro para murmurarle al oír un _"volveré"_, besando sus labios al final; el menor contuvo una risilla, despidiéndose del mayor.

Saliendo del cuarto del baño, volvió el rostro al mayordomo. —Nee, Gotoh. Deja la comida aquí, después de todo, volveré en unos minutos… —dijo en un tono despreocupado, llevando ambos brazos detrás de su cabeza.

Gotoh asintió, inclinándose cuando el menor pasó a su lado. —Entendido, Killua-sama.

_«Espero que Gon no salga de allí. »_ Pensaba un tanto preocupado, más estaba completamente seguro que su mascota no se dejaría ver fácilmente; el joven heredero emprendió su marcha, con la sola intención de regresar lo más pronto posible a su cuarto.

Odiaba con toda su alma las reuniones familiares, pero su lindo cachorro sería capaz de levantarle el ánimo al volver.

Los únicos que quedaron en la habitación fue el mayordomo y el niño-cachorro oculto en el baño.

Llevando un dedo hasta su rostro, subió sus gafas por el puente de su nariz. —Ahora que Killua-sama se ha ido, quisiera decirle unas palabras antes de retirarme. —decía al tener la mirada fija en el cuarto de baño—. Por más que intente ocultar su presencia, he sido consciente de su estadía en la habitación del joven amo…

Gon mordió nerviosamente su labio inferior, tomando pequeñas y efímeras bocanadas de aire para calmar el ritmo de su corazón. Su pulso estaba a punto de salir disparado por las nubes, leves estremecimientos aparecieron en su cuerpo y el repentino sentimiento de terror apareció.

Se sentía acorralado. Preso. Sin alguna clase de escapatoria.

—Desconozco su verdadera identidad, sin embargo, si el amo Killua procuró ocultar su existencia de sus padres y hermanos debe de ser alguien importante para él. No cuestionaré sus motivos, ni mucho menos sus decisiones. —habló en un tono serio—. No obstante… Quisiera… agradecerle por lo feliz que hace a Killua-sama.

El niño de ojos almendra se sorprendió. ¿Estaba escuchando bien? Sus orejitas no tenían ningún problema, o al menos uno que él recordase.

—Solo le pido que, si tiene pensado seguir a su lado, procure converse al amo Killua para que le informe a su familia de su existencia.

Antes de que Gotoh desapareciera de la habitación, pudo escuchar un suave y tímido murmullo.

—En verdad… ¿no te molesta…?

—No es aceptable que los mayordomos sientan afecto por sus amos.

Levantándose del suelo, infló sus mejillas sonrosadas en un gesto de molestia. —Mentiroso… —decía sacándole la lengua al adulto, aunque este no pudiera verlo—. Tú sí quieres a Killua… ¡pero no tanto como yo lo quiero!

Gotoh suspiró, sea quien fuere ese niño, esperaba que su joven amo estuviese feliz.

Cuando el sirviente se fue, el niño de cabellos oscuros y piel morena salió de su escondite. Con la mano en la perrilla, miró timidamente en cada dirección del lugar, y percatarse de que estaba solo sonrió alegremente. Corrió hasta la cama para lanzarse a ella y abrazar dulcemente una de las almohadas. ¡No podía controlar su felicidad! Ahora había dos personas que aceptaban su "relación" con Killua.

Ahora, lo que esperaba era que el mismo Killua lo aceptara.

Pero ya habría tiempo para ello.

Las horas pasaron, y cuando el mediodía llegó el cuerpo de Gon cambió, convirtiéndose en aquel cachorro de pelaje oscuro y ojeras castañas. Meciendo su colita, olisqueó el aire en busca del perfume de su amo, pero se entristeció al no encontrar ningún rastro.

¿Dónde estaría el albino? Desde hace unas horas salió por aquella puerta, antes de aquel mayordomo, y no volvió a su cuarto. ¿Será que estaría en problemas? No. Eso no era posible, si su amo era muy amable, dulce y bueno; aunque, estas cualidades solo aparecían si Killua quería conseguir algo de él; se le hacía imposible la idea de que el niño Zoldyck estuviese en apuros. A lo mejor, solo estaba conversando con sus padres ¡eso debía ser! Un momento de caridad con la familia.

Y a todo ello… ¿cómo era la familia de su amo?

¡Quizá eran tan agradables como él!

La cola del cachorro se meció alegremente de un lado al otro. Alluka era la hermana menor del albino y era sumamente adorable. Los otros hermanos del oji-azul debían ser tan agradables como la niña, también sus padres y abuelos. ¡No podía esperar para conocerlos y jugar con todos ellos!

O al menos eso era lo que quería creer, porque el perrito se sentía un tanto incomodo por la Esencia del niño.

Gon tomó una decisión; escuchar aquella vocecita en su cabeza y sus propios sentimientos.

Teniendo esa extraña sensación en su pecho, el cachorro salió de su escondite y se encaminó hacia la puerta de la habitación. Con algo de esfuerzo, por no decir brusquedad, logró hacer un agujero en la salida y escapar de allí.

¡Ahora sí podría buscar a Killua!

Lo primero que notó fue la oscuridad de los corredores, se veían tan desolados y aterradores, que el animalito se sintió levemente incomodo de solo estar en ese lugar. Temeroso, comenzó a caminar a un ritmo lento, usando Zetsu, mientras olfateaba la alfombra intentando descubrir el camino por el cual su amo se había ido. Y al encontrar ese dulce rastro, ladró alegremente antes de largarse a correr en esa dirección.

Esperaba encontrar al albino lo más pronto posible.

* * *

><p>Cualquier cosita que quieran, me dicen y ya. Les mando muchos besos y abrazos, cuídense mis mentes perversas ¡nos vemos luego!<p>

**Atte:** _Canciones de Cuna._


	6. Cambiemos el destino

Bueno, bueno, bueno. ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Parece que hemos llegado al último capitulo de este fic. ¿Quién lo diría?

_**Disclaimer:**_ Ningún personaje que aquí aparezca me pertenece, todos son propiedad de su respectivo dueño.

**Advertencia:** **_Yaoi. Lemon, (+18), Semi-AU, Puppy!Gon._**

* * *

><p>—¡¿Qué has dicho?!<p>

—Si ya lo oíste, no quiero seguir siendo un asesino. —masculló por lo bajo, llevando ambas manos al interior de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

La mujer volvió a gritar furiosa, sin poder creer lo que oía. —¡No puede ser! ¡No es aceptable! ¡No pienso permitirlo! —vociferó completamente fuera de sí; aunque Kalluto intentó tranquilizarla, ella lo ignoró completamente—. Se suponía que tú serías el heredero de esta familia y-

Interrumpió a la mujer antes de que pudiese continuar. —No quiero—. Sus ojos azules se oscurecieron. —Y no creas que haré lo que tú quieras.

—¡Es inaceptable!

El segundo hijo, Milluki se enfureció al oír las palabras de su hermano más joven. _«Era algo de esperarse para un niñato como él. » _Pensaba al fulminar con la mirada al niño. —¡Madre! Déjamelo a mí, le haré entender a este malagradecido el lugar en donde se encuentra. —mencionó maliciosamente al idear un plan perfecto para castigar al imprudente.

—¡Silencio!—. Por la furia, la mujer partió en dos su abanico favorito. Ella estaba fuera de sí. —Esto no puede ser aceptado. —decía apretando los dientes—. Kil, cariño. Dime que es una broma ¿es una broma, verdad? Solo estás jugando con tu familia. ¡¿Verdad?!

Sin embargo, el pequeño albino de ojos azules no respondió. Atinó a desviar la mirada a las dos personas más importantes del lugar, a su padre y a su abuelo, quienes continuaban reservando su opinión.

—No pensé que me llamarían para hablar sobre el futuro. —dijo de repente, levantándose del asiento—. Ahora que saben mi decisión, creo que ya no me necesitan—. Ante el repentino silencio del lugar, el niño continuó. —Pero, por si acaso, volveré a repetirlo… no quiero esto. No quiero ser asesino, no esta vida, ni mucho menos heredar el negocio familiar. Y mi decisión no cambiara.

El hombre mayor suspiró suavemente al contemplar los ojos de su nieto. Si era sincero, se esperaba que ese niño se revelara pero no a esta edad, sino cuando fuese un poco mayor. _«Podrá ser uno de los Zoldyck más talentosos de la historia, sin embargo, por actitudes como estas… su talento termina siendo desperdiciado. »_ Llevó ambas manos detrás de su espalda y miró por el rabillo del ojo a su hijo Silva, preguntándose hasta cuando se quedaría completamente callado. Aunque su descendiente aparentase tranquilidad, no lo estaba, él tenía grandes esperanzas puestas en el niño. _«No solo debe sentirse decepcionado, sino también traicionado. »_

El niño de cabello blanco y ojos azules se sentía incómodo. Completamente acorralado. _« Recuerda que esto es por Gon. Solo por él…»_ Pensar en el pelinegro de brillantes ojos y hermosa sonrisa le hizo tener el suficiente valor para enfrentarse a su familia. Debía resistir, debía hacerlo si quería vivir una vida tranquila él con Gon y Alluka. _«Los salvaré… los salvaré a ambos y nos iremos de aquí. » _Apretó los puños sobre sus rodillas, sintiendo como las uñas se incrustaban en las palmas de sus manos.

—Debería decir que estoy sorprendido, pero me temo que no. —dijo de repente el jefe de la familia Zoldyck. Silva mantenía su rostro sereno, tranquilo y serio, manteniendo su mirada color zafiro en su tercer hijo.

Todas las miradas estaban puestas en él. Killua se removió incomodo en su asiento más no apartó la mirada, demostrando que podría con esto; mientras su persona especial estuviese esperando por él estaría bien. Incluso sería capaz de soportar cualquier castigo que se le impusiese, nada podría detenerlo, ni mucho menos le harían cambiar su decisión.

—Había previsto que harías algo como esto.

—Pero papá...

—Silencio—. Le interrumpió. —Cada acción tiene su consecuencia, y no pienses que estarás completamente impune por tus errores. ¿Quieres abandonar esta familia? De acuerdo… asume las consecuencias de esa decisión. —murmuró antes de desviar la mirada hacia su hijo mayor, quien asintió en silencio antes de dirigirse hacia la salida de la habitación.

—Kil, no te hemos criado para que hagas esto. —dijo al situarse al lado de su esposo—. Pero, tu madre será capaz de perdonarte si te arrepientes de tu decisión. Vamos… di que te arrepientes de todo—. Lo único que hacia el niño era fulminarla con la mirada. —Killua, dilo. ¡Di que te arrepientes! ¡Dilo!

—Muérete. —ultimó cortante antes de volver la vista a su padre—. Nadie me hará cambiar de parecer—. Se levantó bruscamente del asiento, dispuesto a retirarse de la habitación.

—¿Estás seguro de ello? —preguntó haciendo que su hijo se detuviera.

Se giró sobre sí mismo, con la sola intención de ver al rostro a su padre. —Completamente seguro.

—Entonces… ¿Dejarás que tu hermano pague por tus errores?

Antes de que Killua pudiese preguntar, un grito conocido lo dejó completamente helado. —¡Onii-chan!

Vio cómo su hermano mayor retenía a la pelinegra, tomándola bruscamente por el brazo antes de apretarle la mandíbula con una de sus manos. —¡Alluka!

—Da un paso más y todo será peor. —ultimó Silva ante la completa mirada atónita de su hijo.

—Deja a Alluka fuera de esto. —murmuró en un tono similar.

—No eres quien para dar órdenes—. Volvió el rostro hacia el segundo de sus hijos, quien asintió de inmediato antes de sacar un interruptor y activar un dispositivo.

Una plataforma descendió del techo, teniendo encima de ella una caja de metal y al estar sobre el suelo ésta se abrió bruscamente, revelando a la criatura oculta en su interior: era de una estatura de Killua, con la cabeza de una hormiga y el cuerpo similar al de un humano. Y al notar todas esas presencias en el lugar comenzó a retroceder asustada, tratando de escapar del peligro… porque esos individuos tenía impregnado el perfume de la muerte.

—¿Qué es… esto? —preguntó al ver como la criatura trataba de acurrucarse en una de las esquinas. _«Tiene rasgos de animal… al igual que de un humano… ¿será que es una Hormiga Quimera? »_ Miró asustado a sus padres ¿será que ellos querían… que la asesinara?

—Tú no accediste a realizar la misión de la Asociación, ve esto como una especie de entrenamiento. —respondió su hermano mayor, sin liberar a la pelinegra; esa niña continuaba removiéndose asustada.

Killua se sentía asqueado por su familia. —¿Q-qué…?

—Vamos. ¿Qué harás? ¿Deseas que él pague tus errores? —preguntó el jefe de la familia al ver como Illumi retenía a Alluka, asegurándose de que una de sus agujas rozasen la garganta ajena.

Kikyo entrelazó ambas manos a la altura de su pecho. —Kil, tus padres solo quieren lo mejor para ti. Y esto es para que recuerdes quien eres en verdad… vamos, acaba con ella. —murmuró mientras las esquinas de sus labios se curvaban hacia arriba.

Sin que nadie lo notase, otro individuo ingresó al lugar, pero para su suerte nadie pareció notarlo. Su Zetsu era impecable, completamente imperceptible para los demás. Gon contempló los rostros extraños ¿esa era la familia de Killua? Se veían muy agradables; el cachorro había seguido el rastro de su amo, hasta que terminó llegando a esa habitación y que la entrada estuviese entreabierta ayudo bastante; tuvo que contener un ladrido de alegría cuando vio al niño de ojos azules. ¡Allí estaba! Y ahora que toda su familia estaba junta, sería un momento perfecto para su dueño lo presentase… solo esperaba que todos lo aceptaran como Alluka.

Gon notó otra presencia en el lugar, y observó curioso a su dueño. ¿Esa era… una Hormiga Quimera?

Killua no lo pensó más y sin dudarlo, acabó con la criatura mágica. En un ágil movimiento y, usando su rapidez, le arrancó la cabeza a su contrincante, viendo como el cuerpo se desplomaba sobre el suelo y en su ropa.

Su mano oprimió la cabeza, destruyéndola completamente. —¿Satisfecha? —preguntó mirando por el rabillo de su ojo a la mujer de vestido violeta, quien asintió de inmediato—. Bien. Ahora, suéltala Illumi.

El primogénito no respondió, solo espero a que su padre le indicara que soltara al niño de vestido; pero algo extraño sucedió. Una repentina presencia apareció en la habitación y el dueño de ella atacó al hijo mayor, haciendo que soltara a la pelinegra de inmediato.

_«¿Eh? ¿Pero qué…? »_ Killua volvió la vista y enmudeció ante la imagen que presenció: Gon estaba allí, en la habitación de su padre, delante de Alluka y gruñéndole a toda su familia. —G-Gon… —murmuró dando un paso hacia adelante, sin embargo, el cachorro le gruñó ferozmente al niño. _«¿Qué le sucede? »_ Se preguntó, sintiendo que su pecho se oprimía ante el rechazo de su mascota.

—¡¿Qué hace esta alimaña aquí?! ¡Sáquenla! —ordenó cortante, señalando al animal, pero antes de que alguien hiciese algo el cachorro gruñó salvajemente, liberando una poderosa aura.

Dejando completamente anonadados a las personas que estaban en la habitación; ninguno, en toda su vida, había visto un Nen así.

Alluka tembló asustada. —Gon-chan, por favor… detente. —suplicó con voz quebrada, a borde del llanto.

El perrito se relajó, más no dejó de gruñirle a la familia, retrocedió hasta donde la pelinegra se encontraba; y cuando ella recibió una mirada de él, se tranquiló y lo tomó entre sus brazos.

_«Ellos lo mataran… ¡No puedo permitir eso! »_ Pensaba al mirar a su hermanita. —¡Nanika!—. La pelinegra de ojos azules lo miró sorprendida. —Si alguien se atreve a lastimar a Gon, que toda la familia Zoldyck excepto tú y Alluka sean asesinados de manera inmediata…—. Oyó como su madre comenzaba a gritar, mientras que el resto de sus hermanos no daban crédito a lo que oían. —¡Te lo ordeno!

La niña vestida de sacerdotisa ocultó su mirada, dejando que sus ojos y bocas se oscurecieran, y la otra niña oculta en su interior apareciera. —Aye. —murmuró antes de conceder la petición del albino.

—¡¿Qué has hecho, Kil?! —demandó temerosa, tomando el brazo de su hijo—. ¡Exijo una explicación!

Al liberarse del agarre, fulminó con la mirada a la mujer. —Esperó que tú seas la primera en morir. —dijo en un tono de voz grave, completamente diferente al habitual—. Déjame en paz…—. Volvió la vista al cachorro. _«Gon… »_ Su amada mascota ya no le miraba, solo estaba pendiente de su pequeña hermana y continuaba gruñéndole al resto de la familia.

Killua ya no escuchaba nada más, solo estaba pendiente de aquel animal que le había hecho feliz; toda la escena que se manifestaba delante de sus ojos era de lo más extraño para él.

¿Por qué sentía que todo estaba perdido?

.

**.**

La habitación permanecía en silencio, sola las respiraciones de aquellos dos individuos eran capaces de interrumpirlo.

Alluka suspiró sin dejar de acariciar el pelaje castaño del cachorro. Sus pálidos dedos rozaban la cabeza, el lomo y detrás de las orejas, sintiendo como el animal se acurrucaba más en su regazo. Intentando que ella no se alejase de allí.

_«Debe estar muy cansado. »_ Pensaba mientras las imágenes de lo sucedido hasta hace unas horas aparecieron en su cabeza, junto con los sentimientos que se apoderaron de su cuerpo: el miedo y la tristeza. _«¿Sabes algo Nanika? Si tú no hubieras intervenido y Gon salía lastimado, Onii-chan cometería una locura… ya sea con el resto de la familia o incluso, con él mismo. »_ Recordar la mirada azulina oscurecida y esa expresión de terror hizo que su pecho se oprimiera.

Su hermano parecía perdido, y fue mucho peor para él cuando su propia mascota lo enfrentó.

La pequeña Zoldyck intentó sonreír, más sus labios terminaron formando una mueca de disgusto. ¿Por qué había sucedido aquello justo en un momento como ese? ¡Si tanto ella como su hermano estaban felices! Ellos tres eran felices y todo se desmoronó en tan solo unos segundos. ¿Por qué la vida era tan injusta y les prohibía tener un poco de felicidad, un poco de libertad? Todo se sentía… como si estuviesen regresando en el tiempo, a aquella época en donde Killua se convertía en futuro el heredero y Alluka permanecía encerrada en esta oscura habitación.

Porque, aunque el cachorro no lo supiera, Gon había cambiado el mundo del albino por completo ¡Y no solo lo salvó a él! Sino también a Alluka… luego de muchos años en soledad, pudo sentirse libre.

_«…pero todo tenía que arruinarse así como así. »_ Un velo de tristeza cubrió su mirada color zafiro, sabiendo completamente que era un tanto egoísta de su parte pensar de ese modo. _«Yo solo quería que las cosas estuviesen bien… » _Unas pequeñas lágrimitas descendieron por sus regordetas mejillas, aterrizando sobre su falda verde y en la cabeza de la criatura que descansaba sobre ella.

El cachorro, al sentir una especie de humedad impregnando su pelaje, levantó la mirada con curiosidad, encontrándose con la mirada triste de la pelinegra. Soltando varios ladridos, comenzó a llamar su atención. ¿Por qué lloraba? ¡Ella no debía llorar! Alluka era un niña bonita, y las niñas bonitas y buenas como ella no debían llorar por nada; sus pequeñas patitas se posaron sobre el brazo de la niña mientras continuaba tratando de llamar su atención.

Alluka salió de aquel trance y le sonrió cariñosamente. —¿Estás consolándome? —preguntó en un murmullo al sentir que el perrito posaba la cabeza sobre su brazo—. Gracias. —murmuró para luego darle a Gon unos palmaditas sobre la cabeza.

Gon ladró felizmente, moviendo la cola castaña de un lado al otro. ¡Estaba feliz! Ver como la tristeza desaparecía del rostro de la pelinegra le llenaba de una dicha, de una felicidad incomparable.

Sin embargo… aquel sentimiento terminó por desaparecer al sentir una presencia en los alrededores.

Una conocida presencia.

Un gruñido brotó del animal antes de bajar del regazo de la niña y colocarse delante de ella, en un modo de protección. Sus garritas rasgaron la alfombra y varios gruñidos bestiales escaparon de su garganta, todo su cuerpo estaba tenso, y en sus ojos castaños se podía apreciar el odio y el dolor; porque Gon se sentía de esa manera… tenía odio hacia Killua por haber asesinado a una Hormiga Quimera delante de sus ojos, y dolor por sentirse traicionado.

Gon hubiese preferido morir a manos del primogénito de los Zoldyck antes que estar en deuda con su amo; o mejor dicho, ex amo. Ahora no quería tener cualquier tipo de relación con ese individuo.

A tan solo unos cinco metros de la habitación, Killua mantuvo su vista sobre el suelo. Sintiéndose completamente avergonzado de sí mismo.

¿Cómo es que no había notado la presencia de Gon? ¡¿Cómo nadie lo notó?! Si tan solo hubiese sido más atento, o incluso si le hubiese ordenado que permaneciera en la habitación, las cosas no hubieran terminado de ese modo y Gon nunca habría conocido su faceta de asesino… ¡Si escondía el secreto era por su propio bien! Ese chiquillo torpe, descuidado y un poco inocente, había sido capaz de cambiar su vida en poco tiempo. Y el mayor deseo de Killua era que él no se alejase, que Gon no desapareciera de su vida, que estuviera a su lado para siempre, amándolo y protegiéndolo, y la única manera de conseguirlo era que el pelinegro no supiera de su pasado.

Que no descubriese el motivo por el cual había nacido; para ser un asesino.

_«No. ¡Yo no soy así! No lo soy. »_ Detuvo sus pasos al quedar frente a la gigantesca puerta de metal, desviando la mirada hacia arriba_. «No lo soy… »_ Al terminar de colocar el código, la entrada se abrió lentamente. _«Gon… yo no soy el que era antes… ya no lo soy… y si cambié, se debió a ti y por el amor que te tengo. »_ Tuvo deseos de decir aquellas palabras en voz alta, ante la presencia del niño de ojos castaños, sin embargo, sabía perfectamente que nunca tendría el valor suficiente para hacerlo; sabía que nunca sería perdonado por sus pecados.

Gon nunca lo perdonaría, nunca sería capaz de olvidar aquel episodio. Como uno de los suyos era asesinado brutalmente frente a sus ojos. Él no sería capaz de perdonar a Killua; y para el albino, eso significaría su final.

Porque si el pelinegro no estaba en su vida, nada tenía sentido.

Al ingresar al cuarto, lo primero que notó fue la luz cegadora y los mismo tapices coloridos. Los ojos deambularon por los alrededores hasta que encontró a quienes estaba buscando. Dio un paso hacia adelante, algo temeroso y un tanto inseguro, más lo único que recibió fue un gruñido ronco por parte del cachorro; alertándolo de que, si continuaba, saldría lastimado.

Killua sintió como algo comenzaba a resquebrajarse en su pecho. —Gon. —dijo el nombre de su persona especial en un tono tan bajo que apenas podía considerarse un murmullo; esa misma mirada que el cachorro le dirigía, era la misma que recibió luego de que Gon rescatara a Alluka y enfrentase a todo el clan Zoldyck.

¿En verdad merecía esa mirada? ¿Merecía el odio de quien más amaba? Sí, lo merecía. Él sabía que merecía ese trato.

—Onii-chan. —murmuró sorprendida la pelinegra, sin poder creer aun que su hermano mayor estuviese allí.

—Hola... Alluka.

—¿Qué... haces aquí?

Una sonrisa triste apareció en los labios del albino. —Vino a verlo a él. —respondió de manera sincera. Algo muy extraño en Killua—. Solo quiero... estar con Gon. En verdad, necesito estar con él...

Pero la niña no opinaba de igual modo. —¡No! ¡No dejaré que lastimes una vez más a Gon-chan! —gritó antes de tomar al cachorro entre sus manos y depositarlo sobre su pecho, acunándolo entre sus brazos—. Onii-chan ha lastimado mucho a Gon cuando él... él nos ha hecho muy feliz—. Algunas lágrimas descendieron por su rostro. —¡Nos hizo muy feliz, como nunca antes!

—Alluka.

—¡No! ¡Onii-chan tiene que quedarse callado y escuchar lo que Alluka tiene que decir!—. Tomó una profunda respiración antes de continuar. —Onii-chan… tú y yo siempre estuvimos solos, sin tener la compañía de nadie. Pero, luego llegó Gon a nuestras vidas, a la tuya y a la mía. Yo… en verdad lo quiero y mucho… —decía al estrechar al animal entre sus brazos—. Ya perdí a mi Onii-chan… no quiero perder a Gon.

Su corazón se estrujó al ver como su hermanita comenzaba a llorar, mirándolo con tristeza y dolor. _«¿Lo ves? No eres el único que sufre aquí. »_ dijo una vocecita en su cabeza. _«Has lastimado… a las dos personas más importantes en tu vida. A quienes más amas en el mundo… »_ Una lágrima fugitiva rodó tiernamente por su mejilla, hasta terminar estrellándose sobre el suelo; esto era lo único que podía hacerlo. Lo máximo que podría llegar a llorar.

—Onii-chan…

—Alluka… yo…

Lo interrumpió antes de que pudiese continuar. —Si Onii-chan tiene pensado lastimar a Gon, entonces, ni Alluka ni Nanika lo necesitan. ¡Ellas nunca querrán a un Onii-chan que lastime a Gon! —sentenció completamente segura de su decisión, sabiendo perfectamente que ya no habría marcha atrás.

Y ello terminó por destruir a Killua.

_«No. Eso no… todo menos eso. »_ Suplicó al sentir que sus rodillas temblaban y que en cualquier instante se caería al suelo. —E-entiendo… —murmuró en un tono bajito—. Si así… lo qu-quieren…—._ «¡No! No digas eso… por favor… No lo digas. »_ Trató de convencerse a sí mismo, pero ya había tomado una decisión. —P-pero antes… déjame hablar con Gon… por favor… —suplicó mientras una expresión de tristeza y dolor aparecía en su rostro.

Alluka se entristeció al ver esa mirada en el rostro de su hermano. ¿Estaba bien lo que hacía? Ya había comenzado a dudar sobre su decisión, pero, al bajar su rostro y ver como Gon se acurrucaba más sobre su pecho, negándose a ver al albino, supo que era lo correcto.

—Está bien… —murmuró la pequeña, para luego dejar sentado sobre el suelo al pequeño cachorro.

Killua se colocó en cuclillas sobre el suelo, manteniéndose en su lugar. —G-Gon… —dijo su nombre sintiendo esa opresión en el pecho, y aquello terminó por aumentar cuando el animal le gruñó salvajemente. _«Su mirada… no puedo olvidar su mirada. »_ Esos ojos almendra que tanto le gustaban, en ese momento, habían sido cubiertos por un velo de terror y miedo, pero ahora… solo había odio en los ojos de Gon.

Un odio que se merecía.

Tanto él como el resto de su familia; la única persona que valía la pena en esa mansión era Alluka, y ahora lo estaba demostrando.

—Gon ¡Mírame! —suplicó mientras las lágrimas escapaban con facilidad por sus ojos—. Por favor…—. Sus dedos juguetearon nerviosamente con el dobladillo de su camisa blanca. Tomando todo el valor oculto en él, Killua levantó la vista, percatándose de la mirada atenta del cachorro y supo que debía continuar. —Sé que… me merezco todo esto. En verdad lo merezco… te hice daño, te mentí y lo reconozco.

El perrito volvió a gruñir, incrustando sus garras sobre la alfombra. Todo su pelaje se erizó, como si de un gato se tratase, y cada mínima parte de su cuerpo se había tensado.

Llevando una mano hasta su pecho, continuó. —P-pero… quiero que sepas… q-que si oculté mi pasado de ti, aquellas muertes que provoqué…fue para e-esto, para que no vieras el horrible monstruo que soy… —murmuró bajando la mirada—… porque tú si mereces algo mejor que esto… mereces algo mejor que yo…

La pelinegra solo observaba la escena en silencio, sorprendiéndose de que su hermano mayor fuese tan sincero con Gon y que éste, al ver su llanto, se haya tranquilizado_. «Se ve que le entiende. »_ Pensaba con una expresión seria en el rostro. _«Onii-chan… »_

—Espero que… u-un día puedas perdonarme…—. Con mucho cuidado, se levantó del suelo y borró con sus manos las húmedas lágrimas mojaban sus mejillas. —P-pero… antes de i-irme quiero decirte algo… importante…—. El cachorro lo miró atentamente, expectante, y Killua sonrió por ello. —Te amo…

Alluka ahogó un grito al cubrir su boca entre sus manos ¿Había oído bien? ¿Lo que últimamente había estado imaginando, sucedía delante de ella?

El albino sonrió. —En verdad lo hago… y lamento… haber tardado tanto en de-decírtelo…—. Giró sobre sus talones y abandonó la habitación antes de que volviese a llorar. _«Eso es todo… creo que ya lo perdí por completo. »_ Pensaba ante la apareció de un sentimiento de melancolía por solo recordar lo vivido con Gon. «_Lo siento… Gon… »_ Una última lágrima rodó por su mejilla, antes de que él se perdiese entre las sombras del corredor.

Cuando el niño de cabellos blancos abandonó el cuarto, su hermana se arrodilló en el suelo y tomó entre sus brazos al carrocho, consolando y confortándolo. Gon seguía en silencio mientras su colita y orejitas estaban calmas, decaídas, y en busca de un poco de afecto se acurrucó sobre el pecho de la niña; deseando internamente que sea Killua quien lo tuviera así.

Pero ahora, ya era muy tarde.

Al llegar la medianoche, Alluka sintió sobre sí la intenta mirada de alguien y, aun teniendo un poco de sueño, descubrió lentamente sus ojos azules. Notando así que no se encontraba sola en la habitación. Había una persona con ella: un muchacho que parecía tener su edad.

Intentó gritar, sin embargo, aquel desconocido alcanzó a cubrirle la boca con sus manos.

—Shh. Shh… Alluka. ¡Soy yo, Gon! —decía en un tono bajo, tratando de no asustar a la pelinegra. Pero ésta continuaba removiéndose en su lugar, luchando por liberarse del agarre de ese extraño—. Alluka ¡tranquila! No te haré daño…

_«¡Onii-chan! ¡Onii-chan ayúdame! »_ Pedía en sus pensamientos al ver que no conseguía emitir una palabra_. «¡Onii-chan! ¡Gon! ¡Por favor, que alguien me salve! »_ Sus ojos azules se posaron en cada uno de los rincones de la habitación, tratando de encontrar algún rastro del cachorro. ¿En dónde se había metido Gon?

El oji-marrón, luego de tomar una respiración profunda, acercó su rostro hasta el de la niña. —Alluka, mírame. Sé que tú sabrás quien soy realmente… solo mírame a los ojos. —suplicó en un murmullo, retirando sus manos con suavidad del rostro de la niña.

Luego de recuperar el aliento, la pelinegra contempló fijamente las orbes de ese extraño y sintió como un sentimiento cálido aparecía en su pecho. Esos ojos, tan grandes y expresivos, ella los había visto con anterioridad… ¿pero dónde? Continuó admirándolos en silencio, tratando de reconocer algo familiar, un sentimiento cálido apareció en ella y de repente, una imagen llegó hasta su mente.

Su hermano presentándole a Gon, y ella sintiéndose completamente enamorada de ese cachorro.

_«En verdad… es Gon. »_ Pensaba sorprendida sin dejar de contemplar esa mirada. Todo su cuerpo se relajó mientras que la expresión de terror desapareció por completo, junto con todos sus miedos y dudas.

El pelinegro notó aquel repentino cambio y suspiró con alivio. ¡Alluka lo había reconocido! Una de sus manos ascendió y rozó con dulzura la mejilla ajena. —Qué alegría… que sepas quien soy.

—G-Gon. —dijo su nombre de manera entrecortada, sintiendo un tembleque en su propia voz—. ¿Q-qué…? ¿Por qué estás así?

—Oh. Eso… bueno, es una larga historia. —respondió antes de rascarse nerviosamente una de sus mejillas—. Pero, podría decir que tengo dos apariencias: una como cachorro durante el día y otra como humano durante la noche. Es algo natural… es parte de mí.

—¡Oh! ¿Cómo Nanika y yo? Nosotras somos especiales…

—Sí, podría decirse.

Sus ojitos azules se vieron cubiertos por un brillo especial y su boquita formó una pequeña "O".—Increíble. —murmuró al abrirle el paso a una enorme sonrisa en el rostro—. ¡Gon-chan en muy lindo así! —gritó sin pensar y, al percatarse de ello, se sonrojó levemente y tuvo que ocultar su rostro por la vergüenza.

Por su parte, Gon sonrió dulcemente, gustoso por la idea de que Alluka dijese que era lindo. _«Killua es muy similar a ella...o mejor dicho, ella se parece a su hermano. »_ Una expresión triste apareció en su rostro al recordar cómo había terminado todo: él y el albino separados completamente. _«Ah cierto… él ya no está conmigo. »_ Su colita y orejitas decayeron lentamente, en un claro gesto de tristeza; en verdad, el pelinegro no quería que las cosas terminaran de ese modo.

—¿Gon?

Oír esa voz llamándolo hizo que despertara de su trance. —¡Oh, lo siento! —murmuró avergonzado mientras su manos tomaban las sabanas rosadas y trataba de cubrir su desnudez con ellas. _«Creo que… esta es la única que voz que odio estar desnudo. »_ Pensaba mientras un intenso sonrojo aparecía en su rostro—. ¿D-deseas algo… Alluka?

—¿Onii-chan sabe de este cambio?

Él asintió. —Killua lo sabe desde el momento en que me encontró.

_«Entonces… él es la persona especial que mi Onii-chan quería que conociera. »_ Concluyó con tristeza. Su hermano mayor ahora estaba solo, sin ella y sin Gon, y eso debía ser muy duro para él. _«Ojala… yo pudiera hacer algo para cambiar eso. »_ Llevó ambas manos a hasta su regazo, teniendo el sentimiento de la culpa sobre sus hombros, después de todo, ella había herido los sentimientos del albino. _«¿Nanika? ¿Crees que eso funcione? ¡Sí, tienes razón! »_ Su contra-parte sonrió, alegando que no debía preocuparse. —Gon-chan… —lo llamó antes de tomar una de sus manos—. ¿Te gusta mi hermano, verdad?

El pelinegro asintió. —No solo me gusta… yo amo a Killua. Y mucho.

—¿Y quieres estar con él?

—Yo… no lo sé…—. Hizo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar. —…Yo… sentí mucho odio al ver como Killua mataba a esa Hormiga, como tu familia comentaba sobre la extinción de mi especie y como ellos fueron contratados por la Asociación Hunter para exterminar a las Hormigas Quimeras… ¡pero!—. Su voz se quebró al final, dejando que miles de lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas. —P-pero… Killua es Killua…. Él nunca me haría algo así…

Sus pálidos dedos retiraron unas lagrimitas, sin embargo, estas continuaban apareciendo. —Gon… —fue lo único que pudo decir para consolarlo.

—Lo amo mucho Alluka… y-y… no quiero separarme de él… —decía entre sollozo, oprimiendo la colorida sabana con su mano libre—. P-pero… quizá él me odie…. ¿q-qué debo hacer?

—Gon… hay una manera de solucionar las cosas…—. Dio un pequeño apretón al agarre. —… Pero para ello, se tiene que dar algo para tener algo.

El muchacho la miró sin entender a qué se estaba refiriendo. —¿Dar algo…? —repitió sin tener la intención de hacerlo—. ¿Algo… como qué…?

La niña sonrió. —Tú eres especial, por eso cambias de forma ¿no?—. Recibió un asentimiento como respuesta. —Yo también soy especial, al igual que Nanika, ambas podemos hacer grandes cosas juntas. —mencionó sin dejar de sonreír—. Nosotras podemos cumplir deseos… al igual que órdenes en casos especiales, y para ello, necesitamos que cumplas tres condiciones al pie de la letra.

—¿estas condiciones… tú decides cuales serán, no?

—Correcto.

—¿Y el deseo se cumplirá al pie de la letra? —preguntó un tanto temeroso de que su deseo no se cumpliera como esperaba.

—¡Sí! De eso no te preocupes. —respondió con una enorme sonrisa—. Entonces Gon… ¿Puedes darme tu cola? —pidió inclinando las manos hacia adelante, ante la mirada atónita del pelinegro.

**-.-.-.-._-.-_**

_**-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Ya había sido un mes desde que Gon desapareció de la mansión, y eso en verdad había entristecido al albino. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué lo abandonaba así como así? ¡Sí él había prometido que siempre estarían juntos sin importar qué! Se lo había prometido y Killua lo había amado desde el momento que escuchó aquello. ¿Por qué Gon lo abandonaba luego de que al fin dijo sus sentimientos?

Pero luego, una luz de esperanza se vio al final de tanta oscuridad.

_"Gon-chan está afuera, Onii-chan. ¡Ve a buscarlo! Él te está esperando" _Fue lo que le había dicho su hermana pequeña al visitarla el día anterior y como era de esperarse, Killua creyó cada una de sus palabras. Y sin perder tiempo, tomó sus cosas en una mochila y se aventuró a abandonar la propiedad.

Haría lo que sea para estar con ese pelinegro.

Lo amaba. Y necesitaba estar a su lado.

Al igual que un acontecimiento del pasado, el peli-blanco de ojos azules dio unos últimos tres pasos antes de detenerse por completo, teniendo ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y una expresión serena en el rostro. Había reconocido de inmediato la presencia de aquel individuo, siempre sería capaz de reconocerla, y lo único que hizo fue suspirar.

—¿Ya saben que me estoy por ir? Eso fue rápido.

—Gotoh-san… me ha pedido que hable con usted antes de que decida hacer algo

—Ya veo…—. Giró sobre su propio eje con la sola intención de enfrentarla. —Deja-vú. —murmuró con diversión mientras soltaba una pequeña carcajada_. «Esto me trae buenos recuerdos… al momento en que mi vida cambió para bien. » _Pensaba al sentir que sus mejillas se calentaban—. Pero, la única diferencia es que hoy sí me iré…

—Killua-sama, su familia lo está esperando. Su madre se encuentra desconcertada ante su repentina decisión, y ruega por que regrese a la mansión. —mencionó con honestidad, temiendo que el albino tomase sus palabras de otra manera—. Por favor-

La interrumpió antes de que pudiese continuar. —Canary. —dijo su nombre en un tono amistoso—. Si tuvieras la oportunidad de estar con la persona que más amas en el mundo, quien te hace sonreí, quien te hace feliz y que le da un sentido a tu existencia… ¿qué harías?

Canary lo miró sorprendida, sin creer que su joven amo hablara con tanta amabilidad y ternura. —¿E-eh? ¿Killua-sama?

—Solo responde la pregunta.

La sirvienta aclaró su garganta y recobró la compostura. —Si he de ser sincera, si tuviese la oportunidad de esa persona… no lo dudaría ni un segundo e iría en su búsqueda. —respondió mientras las esquinas de sus labios se curvaban hacia arriba, en una tímida y pequeña sonrisa; solo con el albino podía ser completamente honesta.

Killua se sintió complacido. —Ahí tienes mi decisión.

—¿Cómo dice?

La sonrisa se hizo mayor, salvo que un dejo de diversión apareció. —Que eso es lo que yo estoy haciendo—. Se encogió levemente de hombros antes de volver la vista al frente—. Voy a buscar a esa persona y permanecer a su lado para siempre… solo regresaré por mi hermana, junto con él.

_«¿Él? »_ Pensaba alarmada. ¿Su amo estaba hablando de un hombre? El sudor frío descendió por su frente ¡si la familia se enteraba de esta conversación! _«Estoy segura de que ya lo saben »_ Una mueca apareció en su rostro sabiendo que lo más probable sería que así fuera. —Killua-sama…

—No te preocupes por mí, sé a lo que estoy enfrentándome—. La miró por encima de su hombro. —Pero yo… en verdad quiero estar con Gon. —mencionó ante la mirada atónita de su sirvienta—. Porque lo amo…

Canary estaba segura que su ama estaría gritando en cólera. _«Esto no terminará para nada bien… »_—. Killua-sama… espere…

—Y para que todos vean que estoy actuando en serio—. Volvió al vista hacia un punto del bosque en particular, antes de apuntar a una de las cámaras ocultas entre las copas de los árboles. —¡Me voy de aquí! Y si alguno de ustedes intenta entremeterse en mi relación con Gon, vayan sabiendo a lo que se enfrentaran ¡porque cualquiera va a morir! Nanika ya obedeció mi pedido y está gustosa de cumplirlo. —decía con una expresión burlona—. Así que, Zoldycks, si no quieren morir, no se acerquen a mí, a Gon ¡ni siquiera a Alluka! Porque terminaran muertos como todos esos sirvientes que cuidaron de mi hermana…

Luego de aquella advertencia el albino sonrió. ¡Por fin era libre! Aunque aún estuviese en la propiedad de su familia, era capaz de sentirse completamente liberado; antes de emprender la búsqueda y recuperar a su amado, había planeado cuidadosamente un plan de escape en el que, sus dos seres queridos no se vieran perjudicados. Y lo consiguió, con la orden que le había dado a Nanika todo estaría bien. Nadie de su familia sería tan estúpido como para jugar con Alluka y Nanika, pero eso no significaba que aceptarían las cosas así como así.

_«Me enfrentaré a algo más grave en el futuro. »_ Concluyó antes de llevar ambos brazos detrás de su cabeza. _«Pero todo vale la pena… »_ Sonrió dulcemente. Porque así era, todos esos sacrificios valdrían la pena al final. —Canary.

—¿Sí?

—Cuida de Alluka por mí—. La muchacha lo contempló desconcertada. —Tú eres la única que podrá acercarse a mi hermana, si cualquier lo intenta morirá al instante. Ya está establecido que será de ese modo. —mencionó como si fuese lo más sencillo del mundo—. Por favor, cuida de ella mientras no estoy.

No tuvo otra alternativa más que asentir, después de todo aún era su amo. —Entendido, Killua-sama.

—Bien. Nos vemos luego.

—¡Killua-sama!

Él volvió a detenerse. —¿Mmm?

—Por favor cuídese. —pidió al inclinarse en señal de respeto, y cuando volvió a su postura normal una sonrisa apareció. Diciendo entre labios la palabra _"suerte"_.

Killua sonrió, agradeciendo internamente tener el apoyo de su única amiga, dio unos pasos hacia adelantes antes de activar su _GoodSpeed_ y desaparecer de los alrededores de la mansión, dejando una estela de luz detrás de sí. Tenía un claro objetivo en su mente: recuperar a Gon, para nunca volver a dejarlo ir.

Ambos estarían juntos.

Muy pronto todo tendría sentido.

**.**

**.**

El Examen de Cazador.

Antes de abandonar la mansión Zoldyck, Nanika había llegado a murmurarle algo sobre este examen y que allí encontraría a quien busca.

Ni siquiera podía recordar la mayor parte del viaje, o las pruebas a las cuales tuvo que enfrentarse, estaba tan metido en sus propios pensamientos que todo lo demás había transcurrido muy deprisa para él. El albino miró los alrededores, notando la gran cantidad de personas que se hallaba en el extenso y oscuro túnel.

_«¿Dónde estará él? »_ Sus ojos azules recorrieron cada rincón posible del lugar, pero no era capaz de encontrar aquel niño con rasgos de cachorro. _«¿Podrá ser… que él no está aquí? »_ Aquel pensamiento le entristeció. ¿Será que aun sus pecados no habían sido perdonados y no podría ver a su querido Gon?

Killua continuó buscando entre las personas a alguien conocido, pero de repente, algo llamó su atención. Un pequeño grupo de tres o al menos eso parecían. Los dos mayores eran bastante diferentes entre sí: uno era alto, de cabello oscuro y llevaba un traje color azul ¡parecía más un ejecutivo que un aspirante a Cazador! Mientras que el otro era más joven, mucho más joven, de cabello rubio y llevaba una especie de traje especial, tal vez de su cultura o pueblo. Y por último había un niño, de brillante cabello negro en punta, sus ropas eran verdes ─una chaqueta, unos shorts, y unas botas ─ pero a diferencia del dúo, a ese chiquillo no era capaz de verlo.

El niño de cabellos blancos dejó escapar un suspiro antes de recobrar la compostura. _«No Killua… no te distraigas. Tienes que concentrarse y recuperar a Gon. » _Se dijo a sí mismo, convenciéndose de que debía hacer lo correcto. —Gon… —murmuró el nombre de ese niño mientras un velo de tristeza aparecía en sus ojos azules.

Y de manera un tanto brusca, ese niño de cabello oscuro volteó el rostro en su dirección. Mirándolo sorprendido mientras que el oji-azul… solo podía sentir que todo el aliento de su pecho desaparecía.

Su corazón se detuvo y todo su cuerpo terminó tensándose. —G-Gon… —volvió a murmurar sintiendo que su voz estaba al borde del quiebre. _«Es… él… »_ Pensaba al volver a ver esos ojos almendra, esos rasgos únicos y esa sonrisa amable.

Sus ojos se encontraron, observándose el uno al otro en lo que parecía ser más de un segundo, y con algo de temor ambos comenzaron a sonreír. Antes de que Killua intentase aproximarse, el pelinegro se le había adelantado, y lo último que escuchó el mayor fue un estridente grito de júbilo antes de caer de espaldas al suelo con un peso extra en sobre su cuerpo.

—¡Killua, Killua, Killua! —fue lo único que podía decir mientras abrazaba con fuerza a la persona debajo de él, oprimiendo con fuerza su agarre, ocultando su cabeza en el hueco entre el cuello y hombro ajeno—. Killua…—. Las lágrimas aparecieron, descendiendo lentamente por sus mejillas sonrosadas.

_«¿G-Gon? ¿En verdad… está aquí? ¿Él está aquí…? »_ Él parpadeó al sentir que sus ojos comenzaban a arder, pero, no se daría el gusto de comenzar a llorar. Sus brazos se enroscaron en torno a la cintura del más joven mientras que el nombre de quien amaba escapaba en un murmullo de sus labios.

Con algo de esfuerzo, levantó la cabeza de aquel lugar y ayudó a que su compañero se sentase sobre el suelo. —Hey… no llores… me vas a hacer llorar a mí también… —mencionó en un tono alegre, mientras sus propias lágrimas seguían cayendo y con sus dedos retiraba el rastro de llanto del albino.

—N-no estoy llorando…

—S-sí lo haces…

Para evitar una pelea, Killua cambió completamente el tema de la conversación. —G-Gon… ¿c-cómo?—. Su mirada azulina se posó sobre la cabeza del pelinegro y un jadeo abandonó su garganta. —G-Gon… ¿t-tus orejas…?

—Oh eso—. Rió un tanto avergonzado. —Bueno… ya no tengo rasgos de cachorro. —murmuró algo apenado.

—¿Cómo…?

—Nanika.

—¿Nanika? —repitió sin comprender lo que estaba sucediendo; ¿qué tenía que ver ella y su hermana en todo esto?

Una dulce sonrisa apareció en su rostro. —Fue Nanika quien me permitió tener esta apariencia, gracias a que Alluka me explicó sobre los deseos y las órdenes—. Sentía la atenta mirada del albino sobre sí. —Dijeron que podían cumplir mi deseo…

—¿Y tú pediste esto? —preguntó en apenas un murmullo.

Gon negó con la cabeza rotundamente. —Pedí que tú y ella fueran libres, pero me dijo que sería algo difícil de hacer y a cambio, me pidió mis orejas y mi cola…

—P-pero… son tres peticiones.

—Le di mis recuerdos… excepto uno.

_«Entonces… por esa razón fue algo sencillo el que yo escapara de la mansión. »_ Varias preguntas se formulaban en su mente, tratando de comprender aún más la situación. —Aguarda… ¿Tú le pusiste una condición a los pedidos de Alluka?

—No. Solo procuré no entregarle un recuerdo…—. Sonrió amablemente. —Ella hizo sus tres pedidos y yo los acepté, pero luego de pedir el deseo, Nanika me dijo que también podría darle una orden. Sería un caso especial como lo eres tú, Killua.

Al oír lo que su hermana había hecho, no pudo sentirse más orgulloso._ «No… es gracias a ambos que nosotros estamos aquí. Juntos. »_ Pensaba con dulzura. —¿Y qué ordenaste?

—Que yo tuviese una apariencia en la que pudiera estar contigo para siempre. —dijo con un tono amable, sincero y alegre—. Y me dio esto. ¡Ahora sí parezco un niño de verdad! —decía entre risas.

—Pero… a mí me gustaban tus orejitas y colita. —mencionó en un falso tono de tristeza, haciendo un mohín al final. Solo para enfadar al pelinegro, pero éste no iba a dejar que eso sucediera.

Gon sonrió y un brillo coqueto apareció en sus ojos. Inclinó su rostro cerca del oído del mayor, lo suficiente para que solo él escuchase sus palabras. —Puedo… actuar para ti cuando lo desees. —murmuró en un tono sugestivo, haciéndolo estremecer.

—Diablos, sí. —replicó en un igual tono, ganándose una brillante sonrisa de su compañero—. Pero… será cuando yo quiera.

—Está bien.

—¿Incluso si quiero que sea durante el Examen?

—¡Killua!

—No has respondido.

El sonrojo en el rostro de Gon se hizo mayor. —Pervertido. —murmuró bajito antes de levantarse del suelo y estirar su mano para que el otro hiciera lo mismo—. Solo si yo también puedo hacer lo mismo que tú. —finalizó en el mismo tono divertido que hace unos momentos.

Esa expresión felina que tanto lo caracterizaba apareció. —Dalo por hecho—. El pelinegro sonrió. —Hey Gon… ¿tú sabes por qué Nanika me dijo que te buscara aquí?

La sonrisa se hizo mayor. —Oh eso…. Creo que Nanika me dio la vida que hubiera tenido si yo hubiese sido humano. Cuando desperté al otro día, me encontré en una casa y una mujer se me presentó como mi tía, prima de mi padre—. Rascó nerviosamente su nuca. —Y desde entonces he vivido con ella y una señora mayor. Parece que ellas saben de mi existencia, pero creen que he vivido con ambas desde el momento en que Ging me abandonó…

—Eso no está muy lejos de la realidad.

—Oye. Si Ging no hubiese hecho eso, probablemente tú y yo no nos hubiéramos conocido.

—¿Tú crees eso?

—Naahh. Yo creo que a la larga, nosotros nos hubiéramos encontrado.

Killua sonrió_. «Extrañaba esas respuestas simples y sinceras de él. »_ Pensaba antes de suspirar y revolver los cabellos oscuros de su compañero. —Tienes razón.

_«Oh ¡Una caricia! Aunque ahora se sienten diferentes… »_ Reía por lo bajo mientras veía sonriente al albino. —¡Oh cierto! Quiero presentarte unas personas que conocí ¡son muy amables! —mencionó antes de que el oji-azul sujetara su rostro con cariño y depositara un pequeño beso en su frente.

—Está bien… siempre y cuando ellos sepan que tú eres mío. —murmuró en voz baja.

—¡Hey! Soy yo quien debe hacer eso…—. Antes de que el albino pudiese replicar, le robó un fugaz beso en los labios. —Tonto Killua arruina sorpresas—. Tomó su muñeca para luego guiarlo hacia sus dos amigos, ante la mirada curiosa y sorprendida de los demás.

_«Idiota. »_ Pensó al sentir que su rostro comenzaba a calentarse furiosamente por la repentina acción de su compañero. Al llegar, los dos mayores tenían expresiones confusas en sus rostros, sin embargo, terminaron sonriéndoles amablemente a ambos niños. _«No, no son un peligro… además, Gon no se ve bien con ninguno de ellos. » _Concluyó con una sonrisa gatuna antes de volver a la normalidad.

El más alto, quien se presentó como Leorio, sonrió divertido. —Así que… Gon ¿Él es tu novio?

—¡Sí, es él!

—¡¿Q-qué soy qué…?!

—Ah. ¿No lo es?

—Killua… ¿no lo eres? —preguntó el moreno al borde de las lágrimas, estando a segundos de romper en un llanto desconsolador.

El albino se arrepintió de su decisión. —Y-Yo… no…—. Aclaró su garganta y desvió la mirada hacia uno de sus costados, rascándose nerviosamente una mejilla. —…N-no me opongo a ello… —murmuró avergonzado, haciendo que el más joven se emocionara.

—¡Te amo, Killua! —exclamó para luego atraparlo en un abrazo.

—I-idiota… n-no grites esas cosas en público… es vergonzoso.

El rubio de ojos castaños, Kurapika, sonrió amablemente. —Se ve que ambos se llevan muy bien. Me alegro por ti, Gon.

Leorio también sonrió. —Sí, sí, sí. Mucho abrazo, mucho cariño ¡pero no crezcan demasiado rápido, eh!

_"Si supieras"_ Pensaron ambos a la par antes de darse una mirada de complicidad y luego, reírse divertidos, haciéndole creer a su amigo que estaban riéndose por su comentario.

El Examen comenzó y los postulantes comenzaron a seguir al Examinador de la primera fase, incluidos el pequeño grupo de cuatro personas; mientras los mayores estaban conversando, Killua se aproximó a Gon sin detener su marcha.

—Oye… tengo una duda.

—¿Cuál?

—Tú dijiste… que le habías dado a Alluka tus recuerdos, todos excepto uno—. El pelinegro asintió. —¿Cuál fue el que te negaste a olvidar?

Un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas morenas. —Prométeme que no te enfadarás. —dijo de pronto, un tanto asustado.

—Lo prometo.

Tomó una profunda respiración antes de responder adecuadamente. —Bueno… el recuerdo que no quise olvidar…—. Parecía que por cada segundo transcurrido, su rostro se volvía más y más rojo. —… fue nuestra… primera vez. —finalizó desviando la mirada al suelo.

Esa respuesta dejó completamente mudo al albino. No se había esperado algo como eso, sin embargo, no iba a negar que le había gustado oír esas palabras.

—¿En serio? —preguntó después de un raro, a lo que Gon asintió—. No estoy enojado…

—¿Ah no?

—No—. Tomando un poco de valor, hizo que una de sus manos se entrelazara con la del pelinegro. —Porque yo tampoco… me olvidaría de algo tan hermoso que vivimos. —dijo en un murmullo, dejando que un furioso sonrojo se apoderara de su pálida piel.

Esta vez fue Gon quien sonrió. —Entiendo… —musitó antes de dar un pequeño apretón, sin poder deshacer la sonrisa de su rostro.

Esa misma sensación que los envolvió la primera vez que se vieron volvió a aparecer.

Al fin estaban juntos.

—Killua…

—¿Mmm?

—¿Qué tal una apuesta? —preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa—. Quien llegue primero al final de este túnel, tendrá el derecho de ir primero. —decía en un doble sentido, para que solo él y el albino entendiesen.

—¡Okay! —exclamó divertido—. Será mejor que te vayas preparando.

—Créeme, serás tú el que deba prepararse.

Ambos rieron divertidos, despreocupándose por las miradas ajenas y curiosas. ¡Ya no les importaba lo demás! Mientras ellos estuvieran el uno para el otro, todo lo demás podría solucionarse. Todo estaría más que bien, y eso lo sabían la perfección.

_Nuevamente el mundo tenía sentido ahora que estaban juntos._

* * *

><p>Ahora es el momento en que todas gritamos y chillamos como las fangirls que somos (?) ¡Bien! Espero que les haya gustado este fic tanto como a mí. Primero que nada, me gustaría agradecerles por todo el apoyo a esta historia, en verdad no saben cuan feliz me han hecho. ¡Les digo la verdad! ¡Muchas gracias por el apoyo mis queridas mentes perversas!<p>

Y segundo, pero no menos importante: ¡**Hoy es mi cumple! ¡Feliz cumpleaños a mí!** Bien, como yo soy escritora y me gusta hacer fic, decidí festejarlo de una manera especial ¿cómo? ¡Sencillo! Como cumplo 19 años, voy a publicar 19 historias ¡en mis fandom favoritos! Así que, tendrán varios nuevos fics míos en HxH... je je je ¡Ojala les guste y disfruten de mi regalo! De alguna manera... todos cumplimos años hoy xD

¡Nos vemos luego! En otra historia quizás... ¡Cuídense!

**Atte:** _Canciones de Cuna._


	7. Siempre serás mío

¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? **¡Una actualización! **¿A qué no se lo esperaban, verdad? xD

¡Hola mis bellas y queridas mentes perversas! ¿Cómo se encuentran? Espero que bien. Verán, les traje un "pequeño" epílogo, así como un cierre del fic, porque tuve antojo de hacerle eso.. ya que a ustedes les encantan los Lemons y a mí me gusta complacerlas.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Ningún personaje que aquí aparezca me pertenece, todos son propiedad de su respectivo dueño.

**Advertencia:** **_Yaoi. Lemon, (+18), Semi-AU._**

* * *

><p>Al sentir los rayos del sol iluminando su rostro, Killua se despertó un tanto malhumorado.<p>

Una de las cosas que más detestaba era interrumpir su sueño ¡La odiaba más que nada en el mundo! Sin embargo, con el correr del tiempo, terminó acostumbrándose a ello. ¿El motivo? Sencillo, su pareja siempre era de despertarse temprano. Incluso, en algunas ocasiones, lo hizo apenas salió el sol.

_«Eso suena muy lindo. »_ Pensaba al sentir como sus mejillas se calentaba ante ese fugaz pensamiento_. «Pareja. Pareja. Pareja. »_ Repetía mientras que una dulce sonrisa aparecía en su rostro, junto con el acelerado aleteo de su corazón.

Complacido, y sin siquiera descubrir su mirada azulina, el albino se acurró sobre la cama y estrujar aún más las sabanas, pero al hacerlo pudo sentir que ese calor agradable que le brindaba su persona especial había desaparecido. No estaba. Movió su mano un tanto desesperado, tratando de encontrar al otro cuerpo más no tuvo mucha suerte que digamos, y su entrecejo se frunció. Abrió los ojos, miró a su alrededor, y efectivamente no había nadie más en el cuarto.

Una parte de él se entristeció. _«¿A dónde habrá ido? »_ La preocupación se apoderó de el al no poder contemplar a ese pelinegro de ojos castaños y sonrisa amorosa. Su luz, su persona importante y amada. _«No lo siento en ningún lado. »_ Se sentó sobre el colchón sujetando con fuerza las sábanas mientras su mirada azulina era cubierta por un velo de tristeza.

Odiaba estar solo.

Pero, lo que más odiaba era que Gon lo dejase solo.

_«Idiota. Deja de pensar esas cosas. »_ Cruzó los brazos a la altura de su pecho mientras un pequeño bufido brotaba de sus labios. _«Hemos pasado por muchas cosas juntas. Y no creo que me abandone a estas alturas… además, no hice nada malo. »_ Pretendió levantarse de la cama pero al hacer un movimiento brusco sintió una punzada de dolor en su parte baja y su rostro reflejó aquella sensación. _«Oh… olvidé lo que hicimos ayer. _» Una sonrisa un tanto perversa apareció en su rostro; tal parece que los recuerdos le hicieron olvidarse de su dolor.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió lentamente, revelando la presencia de cierta persona.

Al notar la mirada del albino sobre sí, sonrió. —No esperaba que estuviera despierto. Creí que dormiría hasta tarde. —mencionó con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro—. Buenos días, amo.

—Buenos días. —murmuró medio somnoliento—. ¿Dónde estabas? Creí que te habías ido… —finalizó con un pequeño puchero.

—Fui a preparar el desayuno, pero, necesitaba comprar algunas cosas.

—¿Ah sí?—. Recibió un asentimiento como respuesta. —Ya veo—. Cerró con suavidad sus ojos mientras los recuerdos inundaban su cabeza; el completo cambio en su vida.

Ver la expresión pacífica del oji-azul, tan tranquilo y sereno, le llamó la atención. —¿Killua?—. Se acercó hasta la cama y se sentó sobre el borde estirando una de sus manos para rozar la mejilla del albino. —¿Amo Killua?

Oír esas palabras le hizo descubrir su mirada, y percatarse de algo más. —¿Gon?—. Sentir la cercanía de su pareja le hizo sonrojarse. —¿Q-qué…? Yo… —balbuceó nerviosamente, hasta poder tomar el valor suficiente para preguntar—. ¿P-por qué… estás-?—. El pelinegro posó uno de sus dedos sobre sus labios.

—Shhh. No digas nada. —murmuró mientras sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa—. No quiero que diga nada más—. Alejó su mano para luego besar dulcemente la mejilla sonrojada.

—G-Gon…—. Su corazón se aleteó y un estremecimiento se adueñara de su cuerpo.

—Killua… quiero hacer cosas pervertidas contigo. —murmuró contra el oído ajeno, asegurándose de dar una mordida al final—. Quiero que… me hagas muchas cosas pervertidas.

Sus ojos abrieron de golpe. —Gon—. Sintió que una leve punzada aparecía de repente en su pelvis, y fue mucho peor cuando el pelinegro se sentó en su regazo, envolviendo ambos brazos en torno su cuello.

Gon sonrió antes de comenzar a dejar un rastro de besos por el cuello de Killua, haciendo una pausa para aspirar el aroma impregnado en la clavícula, mientras que sus labios continuaban dando mimos en aquella zona sus manos descendieron por el pecho ajeno, centrando sus dedos sobre los pezones, estirándolos y estrujándolos hasta que estuviesen erectos.

—Amo Killua… por favor… Juegue conmigo—. Comenzó a mecer sus caderas, tratando de estimular la entrepierna del mayor. —Por favor… —suplicó antes de gemir y jadear sobre el oído ajeno, dejando también escapar algunos suspiros.

—Ngh… bie-bien… —murmuró el albino al sentir que se quedaba sin aliento.

Sintiéndose como lo hacía no podía poner mucha resistencia que digamos; y al pelinegro no le importó mucho que digamos.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro se levantó del regazo de su amo y retiró la bata de baño, exponiendo la desnudez de su cuerpo, dejando que su pareja lo admirase por completo. Sin límite de tiempo. Se sentó frente al albino y dejó que sus manos acariciaran toda su piel expuesta, hasta llegar a su entrepierna y comenzar a estimular ese lugar.

Los dedos recorrieron toda la extensión de su sexo, provocando que su endureciera y comenzara a elevarse. —Ahh… nngh… A-amo Ki-Killua… —murmuró entre suspiros, moviendo su mano de arriba hacia debajo de su longitud, manteniendo sus ojos medio cerrados y oscurecidos por el deseo.

—Gon… —clamó el nombre de su amante, tragando saliva con pesadez, sintiendo como su entrepierna a medio erguirse comenzaba a latir; ver como el líquido pre-seminal comenzaba a brotar de la pequeña rendija hizo que sintiera deseos de "ayudar" a su compañero y terminar juntos aquel labor.

Su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de placer al sentir como otro estremecimiento recorría su cuerpo por completo. —N-no… Killua…. Manos… fuera... —le ordenó de manera entrecortada.

El albino de ojos azules vio como golpeaban su mano, alejándola lo más posible de la entrepierna del menor. Tragándose un gemido, Killua echó un vistazo al rostro de Gon, admirando cada mínimo detalle, los labios entreabiertos, el intenso sonrojo, las gotas de sudor y el velo oscuro en su mirada color almendra. Todo era demasiado tentador como para ser ignorado, al igual que esos deliciosos y efímeros sonidos que brotaban de lo más profundo de su garganta; el mayor se sentía a punto de enloquecer y fue mucho peor al ver como el otro aceleraba el ritmo de sus caricias, subiendo y bajando descontroladamente. Inconscientemente, una de sus manos bajó hasta su propia entrepierna, con la sola intención de calmar su propia necesidad.

—N-ni siquiera… lo pi-pienses…—. Aun manteniendo los ojos cerrados pudo adivinar con facilidad lo que el oji-azul tenía planeado hacer; y cuando éste escuchó aquella orden quedó congelado en su lugar, para luego obedecer muy a su pesar.

Si Gon tenía planeado algo, seguiría sus órdenes al pie de la letra. Pero, lo único que Killua deseaba era que dieran resultado y él también pudiese disfrutar.

Esto se prolongó por varios minutos. El albino solo podía quedarse quieto, apretando las sabanas con fuerza y mordiendo su labio inferior, viendo como el otro se daba placer a sí mismo sin tener la menor consideración por el ajeno; el pelinegro podía sentirlo, su liberación estaría por llegar. Cayendo hacia adelante, recostando el peso de su cuerpo en su mano libre y ambas rodillas, meció sus caderas para acompañar el compás de sus caricias. Sentía como el húmedo líquido descendía a un ritmo incesante, plenamente consciente de que su pareja lo estaba observando, y aquello terminó por hacer que alcanzase sus límites. Con un quejido final logró su ansiado clímax, disparando de la pequeña hendidura su semen, espeso, tibio y perlado, manchando las sabanas debajo de él.

Cuando los estremecimientos desaparecieron y la respiración se normalizó, el más joven soltó un suspiro complacido antes de volver a sentarse sobre sus tobillos y elevar una mano hasta sus labios. Quitando los restos blanquecinos con la lengua y sin apartar la mirada de aquellos penetrantes ojos azules.

El albino volvió a gemir y tuvo que llevar una mano hasta sus labios con tal de que esos sonidos no volviesen a escapar. No quería que su compañero se diera cuenta del estado en el que lo había dejado. _«E-estúpido Gon… t-te odio… t-te odio cuando me haces sentir así... en verdad… » _Pero por más que lo intentase, su cuerpo no estaba del todo de acuerdo con aquella situación.

Ver como su novio se descontrolaba le hacía sentir emocionado. Riendo por lo bajo, le sonrió. —El amo Killua es muy pervertido… eso me gusta~—. Se inclinó hacia adelante, invadiendo por completo el espacio personal del mayor y lamió una de sus mejillas sonrojadas. —Lo hace ver lindo y tierno…

—Ya-ya… basta… —murmuró bajando la mirada. Viendo como el otro comenzaba a estrujar sus pezones, antes de bajar el rostro y tomar uno de ellos entre sus labios—. ¡G-Gon!—. Lloriqueó mientras sus dedos retenían los cabellos oscuros, acercando más aquella boca hasta su pecho.

Gon dejó escapar un pequeño gemido más no detuvo sus acciones. Su lengua continuó burlando la carne hipersensible, rodeando la aureola rosada, mordiéndola ligeramente con sus dientes para luego comenzar a succionar. Gustoso de poder burlarse de albino de la manera que quisiese, haciéndole enloquecer completamente; por un simple capricho, apartó su boca y le sonrió cariñosamente a su amante, ganando por parte de él un quejido de súplica.

—¿Desea algo, amo?

—N-no… e-es… justo…

—¿Uh? ¿Ha dicho algo, amo Killua? —preguntó al mecer su respingado trasero de un lado hacia otro, sin deshacerse de esa mueca burlona.

Tomando una gran bocanada de aire, el mayor intentó responder, pero al sentir aquel camino de besos desde su cuello hasta su estómago se olvidó de todo lo demás. Se recostó sobre la cabecera de la cama y contempló atentamente como esa boquita besaba cada mínima porción de piel, mordisqueando y lamiendo en algunos lugares, para luego dejar que esa lengua se adentrase en su ombligo y provocara que sus músculos se contrajeran; pero, las bromas terminaron por detenerse cuando el pelinegro llegó hasta la pelvis ajena y dejó sobre ella un efímero y corto beso.

Esa repentina acción hizo que el joven Zoldyck gruñera por lo bajo.

—Gon. —dijo en un tono de regaño, sintiendo que en esos momento no tenía la suficiente cordura como para golpearlo.

Una expresión alegre, e inocente por igual, apareció en su rostro. —¡Killua! —exclamó con una sonrisa.

Killua tenía la respiración entrecortada, el rostro sonrojado y el sudor impregnando su frente. —E-eres… cruel…—. Un agudo grito escapó de su garganta cuando la firme y caliente mano de su novio se apropió de su hinchada erección.

Los dedos de Gon comenzaron a recorrer la entrepierna del mayor, moviéndose de arriba hacia abajo, llegando a acariciar levemente la brillante y rosada glande. Quitando con su dedo índice una de las gotas blanquecinas y llevarla luego a sus labios. Sonriendo burlonamente, volvió adueñarse del sexo de su amante, brindándole las ansiadas caricias y mimos que necesitaba.

La sonrisa en su rostro se ensanchó. —Lo sé. —murmuró mientras se colocaba entre las piernas del mayor y, con calma y sensualidad, dio una lenta lamida por el miembro semi-erecto. Dejando tras de sí un camino de saliva—. Pero… aprendí del mejor ¿no?

La mirada coqueta que Gon le obsequió hizo que gimiera sonoramente. —De-deja de hacerlo…—. Tomó una profunda respiración antes de continuar. —De-deja de ser… un pe-perver…tido…

Tuvo que morderse el labio ante la sensación. Killua se sentía en éxtasis. Ver como su sexo se adentraba más y más en la cavidad húmeda del pelinegro, abultando sus mejillas sonrojadas, le hacía perder la poca cordura que le quedaba y toda la vergüenza pasó a un segundo plano.

Riendo por lo bajo, causando que el muchacho bajo suyo se estremeciera y dejara escapar un pequeño gritito, Gon continuó recorriendo con su lengua toda la extensión del miembro humedecido; que su amo haya tomado sus cabellos con fuerza, tironeando de ellos, no le importó demasiado; obtuvo varios gemidos y quejidos por parte del albino cuando acarició sus testículos, masajeándolos a un ritmo desigual a sus succiones; El joven ex-asesino inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás recostándola sobre las almohadas, apretando los nudillos blancos sobre las sabanas, sus piernas temblaban y los latidos de su sexo aumentaron considerablemente. Él estaba cerca, lo sentía, su abrumador límite se estaba acercando. Sentir las calientes y húmedas paredes de la garganta del pelinegro fue todo lo que soportar y un intenso orgasmo llegó, liberando el semen caliente y blanquecino de la pequeña rendija de su glande.

Los chorros de semen caliente llenaron su boca y se deslizaron por su garganta uno tras de otro. El pelinegro intentó tragar la mayor cantidad del líquido, aunque éste lograba escapar por las esquinas de sus labios y deslizarse por la barbilla… Killua intentó decirle que se detuviera, sin embargo su garganta se sentía un tanto adolorida cuando volvió en sí. Apenas podía oír el sonido de cuando Gon tragaba lo último de su clímax, lamiendo y recorriendo con su lengua la extensión del pene flácido; el albino ahora dejaba escapar quejidos y leves suspiros, tratando de oponerse a las caricias de su compañero.

Sus manos temblorosas bajaron y rozaron tímidamente las mejillas regordetas. —Bas…ta… —pidió en un suave murmullo, tan bajo que creyó que el otro no había alcanzado a oírlo.

_«Siempre me han gustado las caricias de Killua. »_ Pensaba al sentir que los fríos y pálidos dedos se posaban sobre sus orejitas. Dio un último beso al miembro para luego sentarse sobre regazo de su amo. —Killua…—. Besó la mejilla del peli-blanco antes de restregar su mejilla contra la ajena. —¿Te gustó… lo que hice?

Una sonrisa tímida apareció. —S-si… me gustó—. Sus dedos continuar rozando las orejas castañas que resaltaban en todo el cabello oscuro. —Me es extraño verte con esto…

—¿Extraño?—. Sus ojos almendra se agrandaron un poco. —Creí que te gustaría. Han pasado tres años desde que deje mis ojeras y cola…

Una de sus manos descendió y estrujó juguetonamente el trasero del menor. —Lo sé. Eso lo recuerdo bien…—. Le guiñó un ojo coquetamente. —Esas orejas artificiales no se comparan a las reales que tú tenías. —mencionó divertido ganando una risita por parte del pelinegro—. Es solo que… todo me resulta extraño…

—¿Uh? ¿Eso es malo? —preguntó inclinando la cabeza hacia uno de sus costados.

Negó con la cabeza. —Es solo que… me hace recordar el pasado… —murmuró antes de rozar la mejilla del más joven—. Cuando ambos teníamos doce y estábamos en la casa de mi familia…

—Tu casa…

—No. Esta es mi casa.

Gon sonrió burlonamente, para luego enroscar ambos brazos contra el cuello ajeno. —¿No querrás decir nuestra casa?

—No. Todo lo que hay aquí es mío. —decía con una sonrisa y mirada felina—. Mío, mío y solo mío—. Besó la garganta expuesta, lamiendo y mordiendo ligeramente. —Incluso tú…

Ocultó suavemente su mirada, complacido por los mimos que estaba recibiendo. —Killua… —murmuró entre suspiros, mientras sus manos descendían lentamente por los brazos ajenos. Sintiendo con las yemas de los dedos la musculatura de sus brazos.

—Esto es mío….—. Tomó una de las manos de Gon y besó tiernamente cada uno de los dedos. —Esto también….—. Sus labios se posaron sobre la frente del menor mientras sus pálidas manos recorrían la piel desnuda. —Y todo lo que toco… todo es mío…

El mordisco que recibió en su garganta le hizo gemir por lo bajo. —Killua…—. Intentó removerse más lo único que recibió fue una especie de gruñido por parte del albino. —Killua… no muerdas tan fuerte… —murmuró en una especie de lloriqueo.

—No quiero~.

Un estremecimiento recorrió por su cuerpo cuando la boca de su pareja comenzó a succionar su piel, solo deteniéndose ante la aparición de una mancha rojiza. —Ki…llua…. yo…

—Shhh… no digas más—. Sus dedos tomaron la barbilla del menor, obligándole a que lo observase a los ojos. —Tú ya hiciste lo que quisiste ¿no?—. Los ojos castaños del menor le miraron con curiosidad. —Ahora es mi turno…

—P-pero…—. Antes de que pudiese decir algo ya se encontraba boca arriba y con el albino sobre sí, reteniéndole ambas muñecas por encima de la cabeza. —Ki…llua…

—Te amo. —murmuró mientras acariciaba dulcemente las mejilla sonrojadas, besando con ternura la nariz y luego la frente—. Como no tienes idea. —finalizó con una sonrisa amable en el rostro.

Sus labios se inclinaron hacia arriba. —También te amo.

Tímidamente, sus labios se encontraron, acariciándose, rozándose con cuidado y cariño, mientras sus manos se perdían en la piel ajena. El beso se profundizó, las lenguas lucharon por el dominio, ambos gemían con suavidad y ninguno estaba dispuesto a ceder; pero, fue el mayor quien interrumpió el beso. Mirando coquetamente a su novio.

Movió la boca hasta la oreja del pelinegro y le dio una lenta, y sensual lamida al lóbulo, antes de murmurar en un tono ronco. _"Ahora… viene lo bueno"._ Dejó escapar unos escasos y entrecortados suspiros para luego sentarse sobre las caderas del menor, manteniendo su espalda erecta y recargando la mayor parte de su peso en ambas ternura la nariz y luego la frente.

Usando su mano libre, Killua tomó la erección goteante de su amante y lo guio hasta su entrada, sin apartar en ningún instante sus ojos azules del moreno. —No te muevas… ¿entendido?

—P-pero… Killua…—. Intentó oponerse; nunca le había gustado tomar a Killua sin alguna clase de preparación, pero, éste siempre se negaba a recibir un estiramiento previo.

Inclinó su cuerpo para posar uno de sus dedos sobre los labios ajenos. —Shhh… cariño. Está bien. —murmuró mientras sus labios se curvaban tímidamente hacia arriba—. Tú solo disfruta.

Poco a poco, comenzó a bajarse a sí mismo sobre el sexo del muchacho más joven. Guiándose con su propia mano. Una vez que sintió la punta en su entrada, el albino continuó descendiendo lentamente, hasta que la glande se abrió paso entre las rosadas y apretadas paredes internas. Hundiéndose más y más. Apretó los músculos y su propia entrepierna palpitó dolorosamente; la primera penetración solo aumentó el placer y su boca se entreabrió, tomando una gran bocanada de aire, al sentirse _lleno._

_Completo._

Gon gimió sonoramente al sentir su virilidad en el interior de su compañero, adentrándose cada vez más en el cuerpo de Killua. Centímetro a centímetro, deslizándose agradablemente. Las paredes aterciopeladas se sentían calientes, apretadas, estrechas, que le hacían quedar sin aliento ante la única sensación.

—No te muevas. —le recordó al apoyar ambas manos sobre su estómago y terminar de acomodarse en el regazo ajeno. Gon le observaba expectante, con el rostro sonrojado, y una mueca de placer en el rostro—. Yo soy quien manda aquí—. Le guiñó un ojo coquetamente.

Tomando una profunda respiración, Killua elevó sus caderas hasta sentir la punta del miembro y volvió a descender lentamente, repitiendo esta acción una y otra vez. Marcando un ritmo lento, constante, sin apresurar las cosas, disfrutando de esa sensación embriagante y las muecas que su compañero hacía.

El pelinegro jadeaba y gemía por lo bajo, aquello era un tortura para él. Deseaba acelerar el ritmo y penetrar salvajemente al albino, pero, la sola idea de ser brusco con su "amo" no le agradaba demasiado. Clamando el nombre de su pareja; por su parte, el oji-azul disfrutaba cada movimiento. El sonido de ambas pieles impactando le hacía sonreír, porque eso significaba que ambos estaban juntos, unidos, siendo uno solo… al igual que lo hicieron muchas noches atrás.

El peli-blanco de mirada zafiro observó cuidadosamente al moreno, disfrutando cada una de sus expresiones, cada mueca de placer, escuchando sus gemidos y quejidos.

—¿Te… gusta, n-no? —mencionó sin detener el ritmo—. ¿Te gusta… se-sentirme… adentrándote en mi interior?—. Ronroneó mientras sus manos descendían pausadamente por su torso, hasta llegar a su propio miembro adolorido. Carente de necesidad. —E-eres un pervertido… G-Gon… y me encanta…

Aquellas palabras hicieron enloquecer al menor. Se removió intranquilo, apretando las sabanas con fuerza, arqueando su espalda y elevando su pelvis en busca de más contacto; Killua solo mantuvo esa expresión felina en el rostro, empujando sus caderas hacia abajo. Ganando un sonoro gemido de Gon, proveniente de lo más profundo de su garganta…. Estiró una de sus manos y rozó tiernamente las orejitas de juguete.

—Gon… —murmuró su nombre en un tono amoroso.

Entreabrió sus ojos, viendo los brillantes y encantadores ojos azules. —Ki…llua…—. Movió sus manos temblorosas, posándolas sobre las caderas pálidas. —Ya n-no… puedo…—. Tomó profundas respiraciones antes de poder continuar hablando. —…m-más…

Sus ojos se abrieron bruscamente. —¡A-ah! ¡G-Gon! —gritó echando la cabeza hacia atrás cuando sintió una brusca embestida, dando en aquel paquete especial de nervios que le hicieron perder la cordura; olvidándose completamente lo que él tenía planeado hasta hace unos momentos.

Gon empujó sus caderas hacia arriba con rapidez, entrando y saliendo del interior ajeno, sujetando las caderas de Killua con un agarre fuerte y firme. Veía como su propio miembro se hundía profundamente en las paredes internas, aquel conducto apretado y estrecho, llegando a alcanzar la próstata del mayor; el albino volvió a gemir sonoramente cuando el pene de su pareja golpeó aquel lugar especial en su interior.

—Ahh… G-Gon…—. Su entrepierna latía dolorosamente mientras montaba el miembro del pelinegro, acompañando las embestidas del menor. Penetrándolo profundamente. —…M-más rápido… ¡Ra-rápido! —suplicó con el rostro completamente sonrojado.

Sin detener el ritmo, el más joven movió una de sus manos y comenzó a acariciar el pene erguido, cálido y humedecido, manteniendo su agarre en la cadera del mayor. Tratando de busca el ángulo perfecto para estrellarse una y otra vez contra la próstata del albino, y al encontrarlo, lo único que pudo oír fueron los gritos de placer escapando de lo más profundo de su garganta.

—Te sientes tan bien… —dijo al subir y bajar su mano por la erección, acompañando sus embestidas—… tan apretado… tan cálido…—. El otro solo pudo jadear y gemir por cada golpe.

Se movió tan rápido como pudo, moviendo sus caderas, penetrando duro y profundo el interior del albino.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes Gon sintiera los inicios de que su orgasmo se aproximara, las punzadas en su miembro y pelvis, el leve hormigueo en sus testículos, el acelerado ritmo de su corazón; Killua también podía sentirlo, y se movió con mayor rapidez, montando bruscamente el pene de su compañero, sintiéndolo los constantes latidos en su interior y como las paredes iba humedeciéndose cada segundo transcurrido; el pelinegro dejó escapar un largo gemido, gustoso, excitado, de ver a su amante acariciándose a sí mismo, masturbándose torpemente, rozando con su pulgar la pequeña hendidura en el centro de la glande.

Con un empuje violento, el más joven alcanzó su límite, llevándolo a un intenso clímax. Liberando aquel líquido espeso, cálido y blanquecino, en las paredes internas del mayor, llenando por completo su recto; sentir aquello le hizo alcanzar su propia liberación. El mayor movió su mano más rápido, de arriba hacia abajo, manteniendo un agarre firme y apretado, hasta que su cuerpo se sacudió levemente y varios chorros blanquecinos brotaban de hinchada y rosada glande, manchando el torso del muchacho debajo de él.

Gon sintió como las paredes aterciopeladas oprimían su intimidad. Gruñó bajito, más luego terminó sonriendo bobamente, viendo como su pareja gritaba y una mueca de placer aparecía en su sonrojado rostro. Killua se derrumbó sobre el pecho del menor, respirando pesadamente, recibiendo un cálido abrazo de su amante.

Jadeó en busca de aire. —E-estuvo… increíble…—. Su cuerpo no respondía, todavía estaba embriagado por las sensaciones. Su liberación lo consumió por completo, dejándolo en el completo éxtasis.

Una vez normalizada su respiración, Killua plantó un beso rápido en los labios de Gon para luego recostarse a su lado, sobre uno de sus costados, y acariciar tiernamente los mechones oscuros humedecidos. Aun podía sentir como ese líquido espeso escapaba de su ano, manchando ligeramente sus muslos internos, haciéndole estremecer.

—Mejor que ayer por la noche.

El pelinegro se sonrojó levemente. —Killua… no digas esas cosas… —masculló por lo bajo antes de recostar su cabeza en el cuello ajeno.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso tú no lo disfrutaste? —preguntó con una sonrisa burlona.

—N-no… ¡Di-digo sí! S-sí lo disfruté…—. Oír la carcajada del mayor le hizo rabear. —Pero… Alluka-chan pudo habernos escuchado… hiciste que gritara mucho—. Aquello último lo dijo en apenas un murmullo.

El albino sonrió divertido, paseando sus dedos por los rebeldes y humedecidos cabellos. Lo que decía su novio era verdad, aun revoloteaban en su cabeza las palabras de su hermana: _"Onii-chan, Nanika y yo estaremos con mis amigas. Así no nos traumamos más por culpa de ambos"_. Alluka, a pesar de tener una mirada seria en el rostro, no estaba para nada enojada. En cierto punto se había acostumbrado, pero eso no significaba que su límite no estaba por llegar.

_«Esa niña… se está haciendo descarda como Gon. »_ Sabía que ese pensamiento era mentira. Sus dedos recorrieron dulcemente la espalda descubierta, desde los omóplatos hasta la parte más baja, disfrutando de los estremecimientos que causaba. _«Aun no puedo creer que estemos juntos los tres… Si no fuera por Gon… no puedo imaginar lo que Alluka y yo seríamos… » _Mordió nerviosamente su labio inferior ¿qué sería de él si el pelinegro no aparecía en su vida?

Sencillamente, no podía imaginarlo.

O pero aún, ¿Qué sería si Gon lo dejase?

Un ligero estremecimiento apareció, e inconscientemente, envolvió los brazos en torno la cintura del menor en busca de consuelo. _«Te perdí por un mes… y creí que mi vida se hacía añicos. La idea de que me abandones… sería devastadora. »_ Tenía el deseo de murmurar aquella frase, sin embargo, la vergüenza pudo más y quedó como un pensamiento oculto en su mente.

—Killua.

—¿Mmm?

—¿Estás bien?

Luego de un repentino silencio, se dignó a responder. —¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Pues… tú no eres muy cariñoso que digamos luego de tener relaciones. O al menos, casi siempre. —responde con una sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro—. Si abrazas y eso, pero… no sé… se siente extraño esto.

_«Será un poco torpe y despistado… pero siempre parece notar si algo malo me ocurre. »_ Pensaba sin poder contener esa sonrisa dulce en su rostro. —Si quieres dejo de ser cariñoso contigo…

—¡No! —gritó de repente antes de abrazarlo con fuerza, negándose rotundamente a soltarlo—. Me gustan las caricias, los besos y hacer el amor contigo. No quiero que dejes de hacer esas cosas conmigo… nunca.

Esa "pelea" hizo que una repentina idea apareciera en su cabecita perversa. —No lo sé, tendría que pensarlo. —decía tratando de evadir la mirada de su novio; esos enormes "ojos de cachorro" le estaba haciendo dudar de su decisión final.

—Killua…

—Bien, creo que tendrás que hacerme cambiar de parecer. —dijo sentándose sobre el colchón, alejando de su torso los brazos del menor—. Si lo haces, seguiré siendo cariñoso contigo y te amaré más de la cuenta.

Estando confundido, terminó asiento. —¿Qué debo hacer?

La sonrisa en su rostro no se hizo esperar. —Ven—. Estiró su mano para que el pelinegro la tomase y juntos se levantaron de la cama, sintiendo bajo sus pies la alfombra del suelo.

—Killua…

Posó uno de sus dedos sobre los labios ajenos. —Shhh. Tranquilo, todo está bien. —murmuró con calma, para luego envolver la cintura del menor con sus fuertes brazos—. Te haré sentir bien.

Oír esas palabras le hicieron sentir seguro. Gon cerró sus ojos al sentir los cálidos labios de su pareja en su piel, besos en los hombros, la nuca, el nacimiento de los cabellos, y ambos lados del cuello, llegando incluso a besar y mordisquear el lóbulo de su oreja.

Mordió su labio inferior ante el suave cosquilleo que recorrió su cuerpo. —Killuaah…

Rió por lo bajo al sentir como el cuerpo entre sus brazos se estremecía. —¿Te gusta, no? —preguntó en un tono descarado; obviando, momentariamente, la vergüenza que muchas veces le carcomía por completo—. Anda… dímelo.

Por más que el pelinegro intentase responder, lo único que salía de sus labios eran gemidos y jadeos, acompañados por aquellos escalofríos que le hacían perder la cordura poco a poco.

—¿Y bien? ¿No lo dirás?—. Una de sus manos descendió por el torso del menor hasta llegar más abajo y rozar la parte interna de los muslos, con las yemas de sus dedos. —Vamos… dímelo.

Sus piernas temblaron ligeramente y un repentino calor se apoderó de él. —Killua…—. Su respiración se entrecortó y soltó un pequeño quejido de frustración; solo deseaba que el mayor lo acariciase pronto. En verdad lo necesitaba.

Notó como su compañero abría un poco más las piernas, anhelando ser tocado. —No me has respondido lo que te pregunté. —murmuró antes rozar su entrepierna contra la entrada del menor, ganando un gemido por lo bajo—. ¿O será qué... quieres hacerte el difícil?

Las manos de Killua continuaron masajeando sus piernas, cerca de su erección, más no llegaba siquiera a rozarla. Eso era suficiente para frustrarlo; y tampoco ayudaba el hecho de sentir el líquido pre-seminal sobre toda su piel. —Por favor…

—¿Mmm?

—Ki…llua…

—¿Sí? ¿Qué necesitas?

Estiró su cabeza hacia atrás, dándole mayor acceso a su amante. —E-eres… un pervertido—. Se quejó al sentir como el albino rozaba sus testículos, acariciándolos, masajeándolos.

—Lo sé cariño. Lo sé. —murmuró en un tono divertido—. Pero así me amas ¿no?—. Dio un último beso antes de continuar. —Dime Gon… dime qué quieres… Dile a tu amo qué es lo que quieres. —decía entre suspiros, sin detener los movimientos de su pelvis.

—Tócame… p-por favor… lo ne-necesito….

—¿En serio? No lo sabía—. Sus dedos tironearon suavemente los testículos del menor. —¿Dónde quieres que te toque?—. No recibió otra clase de respuesta, solo gemidos roncos y jadeos. _«Me encantan tenerlo así… de necesitado, ansioso y vulnerable. »_ —Entonces muéstrame. ¿Cómo quieres ser tocado?—. Oyó un quejo de placer por parte del ajeno. —Anda… muéstrame.

Con un último gemido, Gon golpeó la mano del mayor, alejándola por completo de su entrepierna y así poder acariciarse a sí mismo. Moviéndose de arriba hacia abajo, usando su pulgar y acariciar por completo la rosada y húmeda glande. Inconscientemente, meció sus caderas acompañando el bombeo de su mano; estaba tan metido en sus propios pensamientos y sensaciones, que no pareció notar el momento en que el albino se alejó de él.

Su propia erección comenzó a latir al oír los sonidos provenientes de la boca del pelinegro y ver como se masturbaba. Era mucho para él y para su auto-contol… luego de obligarlo a que posase su mano libre sobre el paredón, Killua comenzó un camino de besos desde el nacimiento de los cabellos oscuros hasta la parte baja de la espalda, quedando arrodilla sobre el suelo.

Las manos frías y pálidas recorrió el firme trasero llegando a estrujarlo en un momento, sin usar demasiada fuerza. Escuchó como a su compañero se le entrecortaba la respiración y sonrió felizmente. Separó con suavidad las nalgas, viendo así el rosado y pequeño ano.

Los ojos almendra se entrecerraron. —Ki… ¡Ahh!—. Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás al sentir como algo cálido y húmedo rozó su entrada, adentrándose poco a poco y mojar sus paredes internas.

Su amante estaba en éxtasis, lo oía hasta incluso podía ver sus reacciones, y no podía evitar sentirse orgulloso. Era él quien ocasionaba todo aquello, solo él. Su propia lengua sondeó más adentro, lamiendo y acariciando el túnel apretado.

Todo se sentía muy bien. Tanto, que se había olvidado por completo de su miembro necesitado. Gon apenas podía acallar sus gemidos, y, en un mínimo segundo de lucidez, agradeció que su pequeña hermanita no estuviese en casa en esos momentos; cuando su pareja se alejó, un gemido de decepción brotó de sus labios e inconscientemente empujó sus caderas hacia atrás. En busca de ese maravilloso contacto.

Un gruñido bajo brotó de sus labios. —Killua... —murmuró en un tono lastimero, creyendo que así su pareja tendría un poco de compasión de él. Sintió el firme agarre en sus caderas, y antes de que pudiese decir algo, un agudo grito de sorpresa escapó de su garganta.

Su pareja lo había penetrado de una sola estocada.

Killua jadeó y ronroneó gustoso ante la sensación de estar inmerso en el interior de Gon. Estrellándose bruscamente contra él.

El pelinegro miró por encima de su hombro y vio como el albino tenía sus ojos cerrados, el rostro completamente sonrojado, acostumbrándose a estar en su recto. La sensación era embriagante, fuerte, y un tanto incomoda, más eso no significara que no deseara más; nunca lo hacían de este modo. Siempre había preparación previa, pero, por solo esta ocasión, estaba deleitándose por la brusquedad de la relación.

—G-Gon… sí…—. Lamió nerviosamente su labio inferior, para luego tragar saliva con pesadez. Con algo de esfuerzo, se detuvo por unos segundos antes de comenzar a golpear salvajemente al muchacho más joven; se sentía como si estuviese teniendo su primera vez con Gon, y ello le excitaba enormemente.

El oji-marrón gimió ante los golpes, meciéndose hacia adelante, acercando más su cuerpo contra la pared. Sus rodillas temblaban, y se preguntó si sería capaz de soportar todo y llegar hasta el final. Con cada movimiento de las caderas de Killua, sentía su pene palpitante adentrándose profundamente en su interior, rodeando al ajeno con sus paredes internas. Rozando ese lugar especial. Su propio líquido pre-seminal escapando de su glande, humedeciendo más su entrepierna y la cara interna de sus muslos.

El placer corría por sus venas con cada embestida, y el oji-azul dejó escapar un débil gemido cuando su amante comenzó a empujar hacia atrás, acompañando con sus caderas las penetraciones.

—¿Te gusta esto, no? —preguntó oprimiendo con su cuerpo el ajeno, ubicando sus manos sobre los pezones ya erectos—. ¿Te gusta, verdad? ¿Te hace recordar las primeras veces que estuvimos juntos, no?

Podía sentir un leve hormigueo en sus testículos, una clara señal de que su liberación se aproximaba. —¡Aa-aah! Nnngh… Ki… lluahhh…—. Incrustó las uñas en el tapiz. —Nnngh…

Una sonrisa felina apareció en su rostro. —Eres un pervertido Gon~. —murmuró contra su oído mientras sus dedos retorcían las protuberancias rosadas—. Muy pervertido—. Sus labios mordisquearon el lóbulo de la oreja.

—Ki…lluahh…

—Eres un pervertido… y eso me encanta. —decía en un ronroneo antes de acelerar el ritmo de sus embestidas, frenético y brusco.

El sonido de las pieles chocando con fuerza, una contra la otra, los gruñidos y gemidos de ambos, las rasgaduras en el papel tapiz.

Killua se adentró más profundo como pudo, golpeando bruscamente la próstata de Gon en cada movimiento. Las lágrimas se formaron en las esquinas de los ojos del pelinegro, aquel dolor apenas podía ser soportado, más no iba a negar que le gustase. El mayor veía como su virilidad era tragado por ese túnel apretado y cálido, haciéndole gemir, la sola imagen envió una oleada de placer a través de su cuerpo.

No estando seguro de que pudiese soportar más.

—E-eres… tan cálido Gon… podría venirme de solo estar aquí. —murmuró entre jadeos, continuando con el bombeo de sus caderas. Sus propias manos descendieron y aprisionaron el miembro carente de atención.

Los ojos azul zafiro se cerraron, el sudor rodando por su pálida piel mientras empujaba en el interior del muchacho más joven. El placer le carcomía el cuerpo, sintiéndose tan cerca de su liberación. Podía decir Gon estaba cerca también, con la forma en que estaba empujando contra él con más fuerza. Siempre había sido sorprendido con la cantidad de energía sexual Gon tenía, y con la forma en que fue capaz de mantener el ritmo. O tal vez fue al revés. Pero nada de eso importaba, siempre y cuando se quedó de esa manera.

En medio del éxtasis, recostó ambas manos en la pared y empujó sus caderas hacia atrás. —¡Ki-Killuaah! —gemía con las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos llorosos—Ahhnn… Nghhh… Killuah...—. Sentía como la erección de su amante se adentraba profundamente en él. —¡Rápi…do! ¡R-Rápido Killua!

El pelinegro de ojos castaños empujó con fuerza las caderas hacia atrás, acompañando las embestidas del albino, tan desesperado por buscar la liberación. Con los ojos cerrados trató de advertir al chico mayor, sin embargo, lo único que escapaba de sus labios eran gemidos.

Por cada golpe ambos perdían el aliento.

Una de sus manos acarició la entrepierna del menor, acompañando el ritmo de sus embestidas, y reteniendo la cadera ajena con la otra. Otro empuje brusco, más difícil que el anterior. Las piernas de ambos temblaron ligeramente, las respiraciones entrecortadas, el acelerado ritmo de sus corazones, y el nombre del otro dicho en apenas un lloriqueo.

Los jadeos y escalofríos. Sedientos por más.

Toda la habitación se sentía cálida.

Habían llegado a sus límites.

Cuando Gon alcanzó su orgasmo, tuvo que morderse el labio y acallar los gritos que deseaban escapar. Su semen brotó con fuerza de él, manchándola la mano de su amante, dejando que algunos líquidos se deslizasen por sus piernas con lentitud. Su cuerpo se tensó, su entrepierna palpitó, y ambas piernas temblaron ligeramente hasta el punto que estaba a punto de ceder.

Luego de un tiempo, el cual no fueron unos segundos, uno, dos, tres golpes más y el éxtasis llegó a él. Echando la cabeza hacia atrás, Killua ronroneó gustoso cuando el estrecho túnel se apretó sobre él, cálido y resbaladizo. Continuó meciendo sus caderas, prolongando su orgasmo, mientras su propia semilla se vacía en el pelinegro, llenándolo por completo… incluso, algunos restos del líquido terminaron por desbordarse.

Si no fuera porque su amante lo tenía sobre sus brazos, probablemente se habría caído al suelo. —Killua… —murmuró su nombre con los ojos entrecerrados. Un quejido brotó de sus labios cuando su interior estuvo libre y el líquido se escurría por su cuerpo.

El albino solo ronroneaba gustoso, aunque estuviese un tanto molesto por haber terminado con todo. Mantuvo sus brazos en torno de la cintura ajena, respirando su dulce aroma, sintiendo su cálido y húmedo cuerpo, oyendo sus jadeos y gemidos bajos.

—Quítate… esto. —murmuró al recuperar el aliento y deshacerse de las orejas de juguete—. Así como eres… me gustas mucho.

Aun no estaba recuperado del intenso orgasmo que había tenido, y solo atinó a murmurar _"siempre soy lindo"_ sonriendo al final. Sintiendo los leves roces de los labios del mayor.

El silencio los rodeó por completo, solo el sonido de sus acompasadas respiraciones era capaz de interrumpirlo.

El mayor, esforzándose un poco, tomó entre sus brazos el cuerpo del pelinegro y tomó asiento en el borde de la cama, dejando a su pareja sobre su regazo. Gon suspiró gustoso y recostó la cabeza sobre el hombro ajeno, sintiendo como Killua peinaba distraídamente sus cabellos negros.

—Todo esto es un desastre...

—¿Ah sí?

—Tenemos que limpiar todo esto…

—E-estoy… cansando. —masculló por lo bajo. Envolviendo ambos brazos en torno del cuello ajeno—. ¿Podemos hacerlo luego…?

El peli-blanco besó la mejilla del pelinegro. —¿Qué tal un baño antes de dormir? —preguntó en un tono bajo antes de recibir un tierno y cálido abrazo por parte de su compañero.

—Suena bien. —dijo en un tono bajito, para luego girar sobre sí mismo y besar tiernamente los labios de su amante. Acariciando las mejillas sonrosadas del mayor—. Pero… que sea antes de que Alluka-chan regrese de su cita…

—Ni me recuerdes eso—. Cuando su hermana regresara, ya hablaría con ella seriamente. —No me gusta la idea de que tenga una cita.

Rió ante los celos de su pareja. —¡Oh vamos! No seas una Reina del Drama. Alluka está creciendo…—. Volvió a suspirar antes de cerrar dulcemente sus ojos. —Además… no pensemos en esas cosas. Menos ahora…—. Besó la mejilla ajena. —… Ahora solo quiero… estar contigo…

—De acuerdo—. Una mirada gatuna apareció en su rostro. —El plan del baño suena bien…

—Yo también lo creo…

Gon dio un grito sorprendido cuando Killua lo acunó entre sus brazos, poniéndose de pie al instante y encaminándose hacia el baño. Instintivamente, envolvió sus brazos en torno del cuello ajeno, riendo por lo bajo por la repentina idea del mayor.

_Ese amor no iba a cambiar nunca._

* * *

><p>Bien. ¿Les gustó mi sorpresa? Quería hacer una especie de epílogo. Tal como lo había hecho en el otro fic... es qué me gustan los epílogos.<p>

Ojala les haya gustado. ¡Nos vemos en otros fics! Porteasen bien y cuídense mucho. ¡Besos y abrazos para todos!

**Atte:** _Canciones de Cuna._


End file.
